


Time’s Daughter

by nerdywithatwist



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Lost Child, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywithatwist/pseuds/nerdywithatwist
Summary: The unknown daughter of Diana and Matthew falls into their lives one morning, bringing secrets and the past back into the light.
Relationships: Diana Bishop & Original Female Character, Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont, Jason Shepard/Original Female Character, Matthew Clairmont & Original Female Character
Comments: 48
Kudos: 116





	1. Prologue

The wind howled and then was silent in her ears as last glimmer of gold faded around her. Livia fell out of time sideways and slammed to the ground several feet below. The subtle glow of predawn lighting up the fog around her as her chest heaved. She tried to expel the rancid air she came from, hoping if she took a few breaths of clean air it would also fade the recent memories. She moved slowly, pushing herself up as gently as she could. Even in the cold she caught the sensation of ice under her skin and looked up to spot four dark figures just outside her ability to focus. Vampires, at least one. She couldn’t bring herself to care just yet, unless something had gone terribly wrong no harm should come to her in this area.

She remembered a piece of family wisdom passed down through the years- _Think, and stay alive._ The outdoor stone circle wasn’t large, a holdover from pagan traditions in the area but large enough for him to be a little blurry, then again that could be a concussion. She chose to ignore the figures, instead focusing on the blue and amber threads of time starting to coalesce around her, her magic becoming acclimated and reconnecting with the world.

Ending up in the outdoor temple near Sept-Tours wasn’t her first choice of “safe” locations but it was the easiest to get to in her current state. Being the ancestral home of the de Clermonts and her blood ties to the location made it easy to find her way back there. It was the when of it that nagged at her, timewalking was tricky the best of days, and today she was not at her best. Giving up on standing for the moment she leaned back closing her eyes and trying to take a moment's pause, grateful that she had come out so close to one of the monoliths. All she wanted to do was think for a moment but her thoughts moved like molasses in the near winter air. She heard a quiet huff and felt something nudge her shoulder. A giant Irish wolfhound stood next to her curious but reproachful. “Hello Fallon.” She weakly reached up and scratched behind an ear earning a pant for her efforts and him shuffling closer to her. Fallon laid down next to her as she closed her eyes again, too tired to try to leave or try to move.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unconscious and wounded, the Bishop de Clermont's learn of another family member.

Jack had left the girl in the Temple leaving the three dogs to keep her company as he rushed back to Sept-Tours. Running as fast as his vampire enhanced body would take him. He skidded into one of the smaller sitting rooms finding Marcus with Phoebe, he had stood hearing the commotion of Jack’s entrance putting his mate behind him. “There’s a girl.” With as many intrusions into the de Clermont territory they had suffered just a few years ago, anyone new was suspicious and a possible threat. They both rushed out without hiding their speed, jumping in one of the large SUV’s parked nearby. Neither of them felt the need to talk as they drove, Marcus instead focusing on driving the shortest path to the Temple. As they crested the hill, Marcus noticed that all three dogs surrounded a small figure leaning against one of the stones that circled the top. Marcus left the car idling as he hopped out to take a closer look. Jack standing by his open door for a moment wary of the scene, waiting to assist if needed. Marcus hesitantly approached her, crouching down and noting her condition. He tried to guess her age, the bruises making it hard. The hint of laugh lines around her eyes made him believe her to be in her early thirties but guessing a warmbloods age was never a talent of his.

Hector, the other large dog, whined and nudged at her side with concern. A sudden breath hissed out of her, “Jesus Hector. Lay down.” Hector gave a long harrumph at her as he laid down. Marcus noted this development with surprise, while well behaved, the dogs rarely immediately listened to direct orders from anyone but family. _But she does look like family._ Marcus thought grimly.

Livia opened her eyes trying to gauge what was happening, feeling cold fingers on her wrist. Fearful she tried to pull it away, struggling to move. The flight instinct taking over as adrenaline flooded her body. “Stop, you’re injured and you’re going to hurt worse if you exert yourself too much.” She blinked and tried to focus on the face, her blood running cold as she matched the face with the name. “Marcus?” It came out more as a pained whisper than a question. He let her wrist go and sat back on his heels, “You have me at a disadvantage.” Waiting for a moment for her to provide a name. Her body shook a little and he could hear her heart rate increasing. “Hey,” a cold hand touched her face pushing a dingy lock of hair away “you gotta calm down.” He was relieved to hear her heart slow down a little as her eyes drifted closed. He didn’t know if it was to focus on lowering her heart rate or unconsciousness. She seemed to rouse a little, sitting more upright. "I'm out of time."

Marcus looked up as Jack offered the emergency blanket that had been stored in the SUV taking it wordlessly. Jack ordered the dogs to get in the open trunk of the vehicle while Marcus was occupied unfolding it. Mop whined, not wanting to leave his station beside her, Jack patted his head ‘I know buddy, you’ll see her soon.’ He took a knee on the other side of her, helping Marcus wrap the blanket around her as he lifted her up. Jack glanced up at his brother, “She looks like mom. She smells like family.” Marcus gave a tight smile, “At least this family keeps it interesting. Call Matthew from the car.”

_____  
Livia regained consciousness slowly at first, appreciating that she was warmer although she missed being close to the dogs. She heard someone speaking near her, softly accented in French, _“Quand le mystère est trop impressionnant, on n'ose pas désobéir.”_ Recent events, memories, and knowledge washed over her and she tried to sit up suddenly. She cried out from the sudden pain that overtook her senses and sagged back into the bed.

“You’ll want to take it easy, you’ve been through quite an ordeal.” As long as she lived, she would remember the sound of that accent. A little Oxbridge, a little French, a voice that knew more languages than most could hope to study in one lifetime. It was a good thing he had many, many lifetimes of study. She took him in, casually sitting in a 200 year old chair, fingers steepled, his profile illuminated in the afternoon light. He looked curious but relaxed but she could tell this was a sham. Anxiety was rolling off him in waves. She hoped for a moment that she hadn’t screwed this reunion up so badly. “When is it Matthew?” Her voice sounded tired, more irritated than she intended with him.

His eyes narrowed at that phrasing, he knew then. He had smelled magic and time on her but this was his confirmation. When he didn’t answer immediately she continued, “How old are the twins?” He stood leaning over her, “They turned 9 a few weeks ago.” She shook her head at that “It’s too close, I have to go.” He touched her arm gently, “You’re in no condition to go anywhere.” She could feel him studying her face, noting resemblances. “Where’s Diana?” Matthew jerked his head slowly towards the door, “She’s with Jack.”

Livia breathed easier with this knowledge, “You’re right to keep her away from this, it won’t work for long, but you should try.” She made eye contact with him then, searching his face for any understanding. It broke her heart a little looking at him directly and she closed her eyes at the onslaught of memories. She heard a quiet shuffle near the doorway, “The good Dr. Whitmore would like to have a word but before he does, can you call Fernando?” Matthew tried to hide his surprise, reaching for his phone and finding the contact. He put it on speaker as it rang, a soft accented voice answered, “Matthew?” He could smell her tears as she started crying, “Lo siento, it’s Livia. Something went wrong.” Matthew searched her face for more details. “M’hija, it’s ok. Let me talk to Matthew, you rest.” Matthew lifted the phone to his ear after taking it off speaker.

“Fernando, what the hell…” Matthew only got through the first part of his sentence before Fernando cut him off. “I’ll be there in a few hours. She’s yours Matthew, yours and Diana’s. I’ll explain what I can in person.” He looked at the girl, trying to fit the confirmation of his suspicions into his life. Fernando’s voice was soft, “And Matthew, be gentle. She hasn’t seen you in a very long time.”

_____  
Matthew looked over the results Marcus had handed him. ‘These have to be wrong.’ Marcus shook his head, ‘I ran the tests twice, I started with the toxicology screen and because of the resemblance I ran her genetic markers against Diana’s results. Both times, this was the result.’ Matthew looked over his shoulder, finding Diana sitting, studying the woman lost in her own thoughts. Matthew had watched her eyes catalog every injury her eyes darkening with each bruise she saw half healed or scrape that needed tending. He knew she was remembering her own injuries from La Pierre. Neither of them would sleep very well tonight he feared. He deliberately put aside trying to manage and protect her in this moment, no matter how loudly their bond was shouting in his blood.

The drug combination that appeared in the tox screen results was more familiar that Matthew would have liked; ketamine, opiates, cocaine, and psilocybin, the same drugs his son Benjamin had kept him on during his captivity right after the twins were born. His neck ached in sympathetic memory. Marcus pointed at a result near the bottom, “The drugs are the same, the dosage is quite a bit lower. I don’t think she’ll have any lasting effects.”

Matthew could feel his body go rigid in a flash of anger, “I’m so happy Benjamin was considerate about this.” Matthew startled himself with the venom in his statement. Sighing he closed his eyes and reached for Marcus’ forearm his grip tight trying to steady himself, a silent apology for the outburst. The truth was Matthew knew Benjamin was involved in it somehow when he saw her. His scent, on her before Marthe had washed her also occasionally wafted from the medical gown she had been wearing. His scent and her own fear was soaked into the fabric. Clothing that was now safely bagged in two layers of plastic and put in a disused storage room.

When his sons had arrived back to the chateau Matthew met them outside opening the vehicle door only to be stunned by what he saw. The resemblance although uncanny, it wasn’t exact. It was the totality of it that struck Matthew. The two women could pass for sisters, they were obviously family of some sort. Marcus had directed them to lay her on the kitchen table for his initial examination having dosed her with a sedative. The light and warmth best in that room of the house and the added bonus of having quick access from the door. After Marcus did his initial exam and cleared her from any immediate life threatening injuries Marthe had kicked everyone but Marcus out and cleaned her up while Marcus tended to her injuries. Dressing her in a linen shift and using a small basin to wash her hair Matthew had heard her tisking at all the injuries she saw.

Marthe had Marcus settle her in a guest room, thick covers drawn up around her shoulders and the fire stoked to a full roar to push the cold away. Marcus had set up an IV of fluids and antibiotics for her- not knowing what had happened to her before finding her he wanted to cover as many bases as he could. Matthew was lost to his thoughts remembering having to give Diana a blood transfusion after Juliette’s attack, both women looking similar in this moment. Marcus was constantly struck at how much the woman did look like Diana, the slight wrinkle between her eyebrows as she slept, the cobalt blue when she opened her eyes. He had noted Matthews influence in shots of grey in them shortly before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Matthew had sat with her until she woke in the early afternoon, finding out only a name Livia. Trying to keep Diana away had been near useless, once she caught word of what had happened she came directly to Sept Tours and demanded to see the woman. She had been silent while looking over the woman’s sleeping form. Diana has done what she could for the girl after Marcus explained her injuries, pulling strongly on the healing threads and binding them to her. A few soft touches and Diana had healed her broken ribs, going a little white at the popping noise they had made. There was something more eating at Diana he could tell, having looked over the woman with her witches eye she hadn’t yet revealed what she learned.

Matthew handed the results back, his mind turning the scraps of information he did have in his head over and over. Livia a timewalker, his daughter, the smell of Benjamin, Fernando knowing about her. Marcus left him standing in the doorway heading into the room to check the woman’s vitals. Matthew observed with more than a little paternal pride at his son’s bedside manner. The gentle way he felt her forehead for a fever, the focus he put into taking her pulse. Noting all the info down on the impromptu chart they left on the nightstand. Marcus’ attention didn’t stop there as he crouched in front of Diana quietly updating her, reassuring her that everything was fine. With a final nod to Matthew he retreated but stayed within quick reach if anyone needed him.

Diana startled a little when he touched her shoulder, looking up at him with unshed tears. “I don’t care what happened Matthew, why isn’t she with us?” Her voice was fierce, pained with a knowing history. He placed a kiss on her witch’s eye, “I don’t know ma lionne, I hope she can tell us more when she’s up for it.” His eyes searched her face, “Will you eat? Will you nap? Fernando will be here in a couple hours and I’m worried about you.” She stood, wrapping her arms around Matthew and leaning into his strength. “I’ll try, for you.” Her grip tightened a little as she leaned back studying him. “What about you? How are you doing with this sudden revelation?” His eyes closed, “We have a daughter. I’m elated and terrified for what that means.” He turned their bodies, both of them looking at her Diana resting her head against him again. Matthew loosened his grip a little, readying himself to leave with her but stopped as Diana’s heart gave a loud beat. She looked up at him, ‘I don’t want her to be alone.” She whispered. “It’s okay, Jack wanted to sit with her.” She nodded and let Matthew lead them out of the room wrapping her arms around herself lost in thought.

Diana woke hours later to Matthews gentle rousing. “Fernando’s here.” He sat back as she launched herself out of their bed getting ready. He watched in quiet appreciation, she had always been a force of nature with or without the Book of Life written on her skin. Now the words and images that floated across her skin only served to remind other people of what he had seen immediately. She looked back at Matthew for reassurance when she was done. He slid his hand in hers as they started to leave the tower. Matthew squeezed it "We’ll do this together my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When a mystery is too overpowering, one dare not disobey.”


	3. A Glimpse Into The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando arrives, a story is told.

They gathered in the family salon, Marthe had kept the fire going all night and laid out tea for Diana and wine for everyone else. Matthew has requested privacy from the rest of the family. Or as much as a pack of vampires could give them. Fernando was dropping luggage to the floor when they entered. All three of them tried talking at once before realizing the pointlessness of trying to have a conversation like that. Fernando held up a hand to pause the conversation and drew closer to Matthew bowing his head in deference. “Je suis à votre commande, seigneur,” He kept his head bowed until after Matthew sighed wearily and extended his hand. Fernando took it grasping the elbow in the common greeting between them. Although Marcus was now the Grand Master of the Knights of Lazarus, Fernando still showed Matthew the deference to his former position. Diana stood trying to feel the shifts of their moods. The men disengaged and Fernando shifted his attention to Diana. "I’m sorry for bringing this worry to your doorstep, usually she ends up back home." Diana’s temper flared and without realizing a firm wind ruffled the heavy curtains in the room, “If she’s our daughter, her home is with us.” Fernando nodded at her, “I’m sorry yes, of course. You are her mother.” Matthew led them to the couches picking up his wine and taking a long pull from the glass. Fernando followed suit and arranged himself on the couch opposite from them, “As you well know vampires don’t tell tales, however I can tell you my parts.” Matthew reached out and rested his hand on Diana’s, steeling himself.

“Livia came to me through the Knights of Lazarus. All the word I got before her arrival was that there was a package coming that was of the utmost priority, secrecy, and protection.” He paused to take a drink, his eyes going soft remembering. “You can imagine my surprise when a knight dropped her off at my doorstep. She and Sir Dante had gotten into an argument the last miles to my property, she apparently bolted on her pony and led him on quite the chase. He spent the last five miles with her on his saddle to keep her safe. She spent it with her arms crossed and wouldn’t talk to him. I have never seen a man look more harried by a child.” He shifted to stare into the fire, “As soon as she saw me she burst into tears. She knew me, she called me ‘Tio Fernando’ I think I was the first familiar face on her journey. When I knelt down to talk to her I realized she was tied to you somehow.” He nodded at Matthew. "The set of her eyes when she’s mad, the way she constantly observes and tries to take information in. She hugged me without warning and I could smell you in her blood." He stood to throw another log into the fire, Diana could tell he was trying to make better sense of the situation himself.

"In addition to the pony there were also a few saddle bags of things for her and Dante had a thick sealed letter from you Matthew." He sighed and looked at Matthew pointedly “Your instructions were clear. Keep her safe, educate her, keep her hidden, even from you. You told me to love her as family, that she was adored and missed very much.” Fernando shrugged slightly, “I had my instructions, and no instructions came after that.” Matthew could feel Diana’s power in the room, her anger mounting. “How old.” Her voice was thick with emotion. “The letter said she was 7, she imperiously informed me she was 7 and a half thank you very much.” Diana started crying in earnest turning to Matthew her voice louder than necessary “Why Matthew, why did this happen again?!” He drew her into his arms trying to calm her, his own thoughts chasing each other end over end. “I don’t know mon couer, I’m sorry I don’t know.” Matthew looked up Fernando “How old is she now?” Fernando gave him a level look. “We celebrated her 30th birthday about 10 years ago, she sent me a postcard that Christmas. She hasn’t contacted me for nearly nine years.” Diana rested her head against Matthew wiping her tears away trying to reign in her emotions.

“When did the timewalking start?” Her voice was soft, and she pulled away from Matthew slightly calmer but still upset. “She’s always been able to do that apparently, but she didn’t- or wasn’t able to until a few years after she arrived.” Matthew’s heart gave a loud thump, “She must have been spellbound, it’s the only explanation.” He scrubbed his face with his hand. “I don’t understand any of this.”

Diana disengaged from Matthews arms and stood “I need to talk to her.” The men shared a look as Mathew reached for her, “She’s resting ma lionne. She’ll be here tomorrow.” He studied her face as she thought through what he was saying. He held her close, her body feeling like a thunderstorm under his hands. “Will she?” Matthew took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, “If you sleep tomorrow will come faster.” She nodded, closing her eyes. “I’ll get you settled? Then check on Livia?” Diana shook her head and took a deep breath, “I’m going to shower and sleep, I need some time to think.” She studied both of them for a moment before she left, “Please take care of her tonight.” She departed leaving the two men to their wine and their thoughts. One remembering the past and the other worrying about the future.

Matthew remained standing until he heard the distinct sounds of the shower turn on in his tower. Matthew sat back down, quiet for a moment, “Was she happy?” Fernando appeared pained by that question. “I don’t know Matthew. I know we both made the best of it. When Diana arrived in your life I thought maybe something of this situation would start making sense but it never did… and I had orders.”

They both went quiet for a time, each sitting in their thoughts with their wine. Fernando spoke first, “The first year or so was the hardest, every day when her lessons and dinner were done she would sit by the window and wait. Then one day she stopped waiting and stopped talking about anything before Sir Dante dropped her off.” Matthew nodded suddenly feeling the weight of all his years, “The only way she got to you is if both Diana and I were working together. I just wish I knew why, and I wish I knew why she finally did appear now reeking of Benjamin.” Fernando sat back, surprised at this information, “Mierda.”

Matthew poured them both more wine as he spoke, “I wish to hell I knew what happened, for every answer I have three more questions that spring up.” Matthew took a drink and watched as Fernando retrieved something from where he had left the luggage. He handed Matthew a leather wrapped folio, and sat back down. Matthew set it carefully in his lap staring at it. The soft black leather cover had a single word embossed on it in gold leaf. _Livia_ “I had it remade in the 1800’s, it’s never left the house until today. There are paintings, but most of them are in her rooms at home, or preserved storage in London.” Matthew looked up at him bewildered and set his wineglass down. He picked the folio up like it was a fragile piece of china and undid the leather thong holding it closed. It fell open on a watercolor of Livia as a teenager. Sitting in a bay window, her hair piled gently on her head a few strands curling around her face. The Victorian dress she was wearing was a deep blue color. You could see part of her reflection in the window as she sat reading a small book in the afternoon sun. Matthew flipped a few pages further, finding a black and white photograph of Livia wearing a graduation robe smiling ear to ear, a bouquet of flowers and her diploma under one arm. Matthew spied a simple ring on her right hand, he shut his eyes and closed the folio. He shook his head “Again, I have more questions.” Fernando nodded and stood, making his way towards the luggage. “You should go check on Diana, and I on Livia.” Matthew caught him before he moved further putting a hand on each shoulder. “Thank you. I realize I’ve been remiss in saying that thus far.” Fernando smiled, “She is a light in my life Matthew. It’s been my honor.”

Matthew escorted him to the guest room carrying one of the bags, the previous conversation enough talking between them for now. Marcus met them outside giving Fernando a quick greeting and started updating him on her condition. The doctor took lengths to assure him that she looked worse in the low light, that she didn’t appear to be in much pain. Fernando smoothed the blankets over her shoulders and kissed her forehead whispering something to quiet to hear in Spanish. Matthew went to work stoking the fire and putting another log on it, lighting a few candles to put on the nightstand. Marcus left first, leaving the older men to stand and watch Livia sleep for awhile before Matthew also departed leaving her once again in Fernando's care.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awake and answering questions.

Livia woke to cold hands running over her face and quiet murmuring in Spanish. “M’hija, can you open your eyes? You’ve been asleep for a day, it’s time to get up” She leaned her cheek into his hand blinking her eyes open to the mid morning light. “What did you tell them?” He looked at her sadly, “The truth, it’s what I owe them.” She nodded, “I assume they have questions?” She looked up at Fernando’s incredulous expression and laughed a little, only to hiss in pain. He shook his head at her “That’s what you get for being a sabelotodo.”

He sat on the edge of her bed and took her current state. “Diana healed all of the broken bones she could, the swelling should go down in a few days. Marcus took out your IV before dawn.” She looked down at her lightly bruised hand before reaching out out to take his hand in hers. “You should still try to take it easy.” He paused giving her a pointed look “Advice I expect you’ll promptly ignore. Right now the only people keeping the wolves at bay are myself and Marcus but that won’t last for long.” She squeezed his hand gently, “I know, thank you. I need some food, a shower, and my bag if you remembered.”

Fernando made a sour face to this statement, “In over 400 years have I ever forgotten your bag?” He paused while she sat up slowly swinging legs dark with blue bruises out of the bed and took her elbows to help her stand. He nodded to the en-suite bathroom “Go shower, I already put some bath products in there for you. If Marthe will let me in the kitchen I’ll whip up an omelette.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, “You’re welcome, as always.” Livia held onto his hand as he shifted to leave her, she closed her eyes and kissed his hand. “Thank you, uncle mine.”

The door shut with a quiet snick and Livia tried to take a deep breath feeling the soreness in her chest she wondered how bad the damage to her body was now. The full length mirror in the bathroom was unforgiving in its reflection, bruises and abrasions over a large portion of her body. Some bruises still blossoming under her skin, recent additions from her escape. She pushed aside going down that rabbit hole until she was showered, the hot water doing wonders for her mood. She tried to sort out the timeline, and how exactly she would explain this to her parents. Parents who she always thought of as distant right now felt like strangers. In her haste to escape she arrived too soon, creating at best a complex situation and at worst a paradox in time.

She wandered back into the bedroom towel drying her hair. Her luggage had been updated a few times in the four centuries that she’d been popping up randomly in history. Currently it was a lightweight aircraft aluminum carry-on that Fernando had ordered in the 1980’s. A few deep gouges and superficial scuffs marred the surface but it was still the most sturdy case she’d used in her life. It was helpfully already placed on the table, ready for opening. They had worked out a system after so many of these surprise visits, turning up on his doorstep or calling with a request for a pickup with little more than the clothing on her back and occasionally a new artifact or book. But always new stories to share. She unlatched the bag and opened it quickly hoping it was like a bandaid she could just rip off fast. One side- serviceable, current clothing and a few pairs of shoes. The other, a selection of current newspapers and recent science journals, a few of her notebooks, a small jewelry case, and other miscellaneous items that she always constantly wanted. A small purse, already stocked with an updated passport, bank cards, a small address book of properties that she could use and their entrance codes.

She dressed in a midnight blue wrap dress, and slid her feet into the cream color leather flats she always kept packed feeling more herself than she had in weeks. In the small jewelry case the found her favorite ring. A gift presumably from her parents she wore it on a chain around her neck as a child. A gold posy ring, it’s rounded triangular shape soft with wear. She ran her fingers over the inscription on the outside before she slid it home on her right hand turning the outer inscription to her palm hiding it from plain view. In the same case she found a small velvet bag and slipped it into her dress pocket. She had promises to keep.

She sighed as she heard a quiet noise outside the bedroom, “Come in Marcus.” The door opened with a quiet push Marcus looking slightly guilty. “Fernando wanted you to have this.” He held up a cellphone for her, he noticed the newspapers laying out, he nodded at them. “Clever girl. This isn’t your first time.” Livia shook her head, “It’s not.” She turned to face him better sticking out her hand for him to shake “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to introduce myself earlier, I’m Livia. Thank you for taking care of me.” Marcus took it gently, “You’re my sister.” Livia always appreciated that Marcus never shirked away from direct conversations in stories she heard. She nodded keeping her face even. “I really want to hug you,” he paused looking at her face “I’m sorry is that weird.” She laughed slightly and shook her head, opening her arms up slightly as an invitation, “No, not at all.” He broke out into a grin, and stepped closer to her wrapping his arms around her being mindful of her injuries. He stepped back quickly, not wanting to crowd her, taking a beat before starting to turn towards the door. “Well, I’ll give you-“ Livia reached out catching his arm, she held up a finger and then brought it to her lips hoping he would understand.

She unlocked her phone and turned on an ambient noise app, hopeful that it would drown out most of the conversation as she pointed the speaker towards the door. She spoke quickly and quietly, “You’re my doctor right now yes?” He nodded solemnly. “I need you to run a pregnancy test on my blood sample.” He took a deep breath and then looked at the door hesitantly. “I already did. Negative. I’ll redraw in a week if you want?.” His face was mostly that of a calm professions but she could tell the edges of worry and concern creeping into his expression. Livia looked at him with a little awe and shook her head, “Thank you Marcus. I don’t remember everything from these past few weeks, this helps me to start putting it behind me. If Matthew or Diana ask please tell them, you have my permission.” She motioned to the nightstand, “I read my chart, anything else I should know?” He shrugged at her question. ‘You have a lot of bruises and some swelling. Broken ribs and arm were healed by Diana. If you have problems sleeping or anxiety let me know, I can help.” She nodded at that, touching his arm gently and reaching to turn the sound from the phone off. She looked back at her bag wanting to get to her normal routine of writing down her latest historical visit and acclimating to her new present, but she could quite literally feel the ball of tension and poorly controlled temper that was Matthew. Her thoughts were interrupted as Marcus opened the door, hearing a noise she didn’t. Marthe stood on the threshold, a tray. “I let Dom Fernando in my kitchen for you, you better eat it all.”

She set the tray down on an empty portion of the table and came around to look at Livia. Livia’s heart leapt at seeing the woman again, remembering every pinch on her cheeks and hug. She made a small curtsy as Marthe looked her up and down. ‘Merci Marthe. I have been craving home cooking.’ Marthe reached out, taking her chin in her firm cool hands and studying her features and the bruises. Letting go she patted Livia on the shoulders and said quietly in old French “{A little salve, a little time, a little love}” Livia smiled and nodded at her, “Oc. And maybe some of your chocolate chip cookies?” Marthe smiled broadly at Livia's understanding eyes softening and left the room.

Livia sat with a tired sigh and lifted the cover of the dish, finding a small potato omelette with a side of bacon. She tucked into her dish her stomach rumbling with a mix of happiness and need. Marcus was trying to hang out but be unobtrusive, puttering with something near the bed. She took a pause between bites, “It appears that Matthew didn’t strangle Fernando in the middle of the night.”

She tried to pitch the statement with a level of humor and disinterest she herself didn’t quite believe. Marcus nodded silently coming to stand over her luggage, peering in but not touching anything. He jammed his hands into his jeans pockets. “Matthew was… quietly apoplectic. But Diana was the one who handled it worse. I tried not to listen in but there was some shouting, I’m sorry.” She looked up at him between bites, “It’s not your fault Marcus, this whole situation is a disaster.” She pushed the plate away “Ok, we’ve let them stew enough. Might as well get this over.” She jerked her head towards the door as she stood, “Escort me to the apocalypse?” Marcus shot her a worried glance and she put her hands up in faux surrender. “I’m kidding! Goodness, everyone’s on edge.” They left together, Livia asking after other family members. Finding out that Ysabeau was away traveling for a couple weeks and confirming that the twins were at boarding school already. Marcus could feel her anxiety increasing as they walked, her questions becoming fewer the answers less engaging. He stopped her in the hallway before arriving at the family salon. She smiled and waved him away, “Go check on Phoebe. She could use you.” Livia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before entering the room, trying to calm her nerves.

Matthew’s eyes locked with hers as she entered, Diana sat next to him her hand on his knee. Diana gasped looking at her, she had seen the bruises and the resemblance but having Livia stand in front of here was still shocking to her. They both stood as she approached. Livia lost for how to handle this situation fell back on her manners again, just as she had for Marthe, and curtsied. She studied their faces for a moment, “You both looks so young.” She smiled slightly, but it didn’t lift the set of her eyes and continued, “Sorry for,” she trailed off and waved her hands a little gesturing around her, “...all this.”

Matthew gestured for them to sit and they stared at each other for a moment awkwardly before Livia started the conversation, ‘You have questions?’

Diana glanced at Matthew knowing what was foremost on his mind. “Chelm. Benjamin.” The city name caused her to go pale a little and her clasped hands to tighten in her lap.

“Is that where I was? I don’t remember much about where Benjamin took me.” Her voice was hesitant as she answered “I was in Warsaw, a vampire had been following me for a couple of days but I hadn’t thought anything of it. I figured it was a babysitter, or a local. It wasn’t. One of Benjamin’s children had caught my scent, your scents.”

She wrapped her arms around herself, chilly even with the fire burning. “I think he kept me for a few days? Drugged most of the time, he kept interrogating me about how to make a genetic hybrid. He couldn’t figure out why it wasn’t working with the witches he had kidnapped. When I told him I couldn’t help him he tried to torture the information out of me. I escaped.”

She said it with the cold flatness of someone trying to disassociate from the memories. Matthew sat back trying to make sense of the information, Diana leaned forward. “But how?” Livia gave a tight smile. “He got sloppy, he didn’t think a witch could outsmart him. He skipped a couple doses to try to get me coherent, didn’t tighten the restraints enough once. He was getting ready to make me watch, he said maybe that would inspire me to help him. I was able to pick up my foot, I had problems setting it down.” She loosened her hands to rest them on the arms of the chair trying to calm herself. “I ended up here, years later. The other times and places were inaccessible for some reason. I tried my apartment, I tried Fernandos, nothing worked. This was the only thread I could hold on to, so I ended up here. Barely.”

Matthew closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and muttered “He always thought he was too clever to be stopped.” Livia smiled sadly at Diana, “You stopped him for good Diana, thank you.” The words were said with quiet gratitude but they only made Diana feel more hollow. The three of them sat in silence for a moment before Diana took a deep breath and steeled herself for the next question.

“Why aren’t you with us.” Diana’s question cut to the chase, demanding an answer.  
Livia winced hearing that question, “I don’t know. It’s a question I’ve asked myself since ending up in the 1700’s”

Diana shook her head, “Didn’t you ever try to go forward!? To your time?” The question sounded harsh and more like an accusation than Diana intended. Livia’s head and shoulders dropped, Matthew could smell the tears threatening to fall in her eyes. “Every year. My birthday, your birthdays. I even tried the twin’s birthdays once. Halloweens, a couple Christmas Eves thrown in there for good measure. Maybe whatever magic I have is unpredictable.” She took a small breath and whispered. “Maybe it’s broken.”

Diana heard what the woman didn’t say that she might be broken not just her magic. It was the same thing she sometimes thought about herself and her magic before opening Ashmole 782. Livia shrugged and continued her voice thick with emotion “It’s locked to me, as soon as I try to grab the threads that lead there I get kicked out. It’s like Groundhog Day, I repeated a random Friday in 1993 three times trying to get there before I gave up once.” Matthew watched as her eyes went slightly unfocused, recognizing the similar look that Diana gave when she was distracted by thought or the invisible magic around them. “It’s like the cosmic superstrings that would lead me back there don’t vibrate at the right frequency.” Her words caught Matthews attention, “You’re talking about Supersymmetry?” He questioned. Livia hesitated and smiled a little like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“I am. ‘The supernatural is only the natural of which the laws are not yet understood.’” She quoted. The tenseness around Diana’s eyes relaxed for the first time since Livia had taken a seat. She could finally see and hear the elements of Matthew and herself in the woman. There was still a lifetime of unexplained question but their conversation had been a start and it comforted her. “Particle physics?” Livia laughed and nodded at him. “You’re not the only one who fell into science in the family Matthew.” She shrugged, “Fernando hired the best tutors, one of them was interested in astronomy. Being a time traveler makes you curious about the how of it all.”

Diana nodded at this sentiment, she had only used time travel as a way to find a safe harbor to learn her powers but her daughters experience was quite different. “When all did you grow up Livia?” She paused wondering how best to answer, “I spent a few years in Spain with Fernando, but I went forward to go to boarding school and college. I wanted a modern education. I would go back and spend time with Fernando on my summer breaks and vacations. He watched me grow up out of order in a lot of ways. When I graduated I started traveling in time to interview scientists to see what they thought about time travel and its implications. Got into a few scrapes, I was always able to get out of them until last week.” As an answer, it was the most diplomatic way she could answer, but both Diana and Matthew heard years of untold stories in it.

Deciding to change the topic of conversation Livia nodded to the leather bound folio, “Fernando usually won’t let that out of my rooms let alone the house.” She leaned forward moving her arm forward to reach for it as a sudden pain in her side caused her to hiss and sit back in the chair. She closed her eyes trying to breathe through the pain. A weak breeze moved her hair and she felt Matthews cold hands on her wrist checking her pulse. She gently twisted her wrist out of his hand, “I’m fine, just moved wrong.” He stepped back slightly, realizing he had put her on the defensive. Matthew took stock of her, noticing the faint sheen of perspiration behind her ears and the red flush on her chest and neck. He was torn between wanting to help her and not wanting to upset her. He glanced back to Diana as she called “Marcus?”

The doctors appearance was swift in the doorway. “Someone need a house call?” Matthew backed up further to allow Marcus to crouch next to Livia. Matthew noted with slightly pained interest that Livia didn’t retreat from Marcus’ touch like she had with his. He lifted her arm up and gently probed her flank stopping when Livia made another hiss of discomfort and moved away from his touch. “I think the side you fell on is starting to bruise. Not to mention you might have some withdrawal symptoms. You should rest.” Livia looked at her mother and father and then back up to Marcus, “I don’t think we’re done.” Her voice sounded a little wild, slightly panicked and much more tired than it had moments before. Marcus smiled up at her, trying to charm and distract her as she shook her head.

“I need to do something before resting Marcus.” Matthew knew the stubborn tone of her voice, he’d heard it in both Diana and his older child Rebecca, if Livia was anything like either of them this would most likely end up in an argument. Matthew looked at Diana a silent entreaty to assist. Diana opened her witches eye and saw the angry snarl of blue and amber threads around the woman’s body.

She saw the other knots and bindings, ribbons of colored lines crossed over her body in a way that Diana had never seen before today, all almost hidden from even her witches eye. She shook off wondering about them and focused on the task at hand. She silently tracing the figure for the fifth knot tying it to Livia’s body and spent a moment pulling the knotted ones away. Under her breath she murmured the same spell she used on Jack years ago. “Mirror shimmers, monsters shake, banish nightmares until she wakes.” She watched as the woman’s head drooped slightly and her eyes closed a little shifting from Marcus to Diana. “That’s not fair Mom.” In those few words Diana heard a seven year old Livia arguing with her in a thousand different ways only a child can with a parent and it broke her heart.

Marcus gently swept Livia out of the chair, leaning her head on his shoulder and singing a lullaby quietly in French to her. As he departed a small velvet bag fell out of Livia's dress pocket. Diana picked it up about to call Marcus back and hand it to him only then realizing that he quite literally had his hands full. Too curious to let go of knowing something more of her daughter she opened the bag and tipped out its contents.

A sinuous length of blue beads fell into her hand. She made her way to stand beside Matthew who was lost in his thoughts staring into the fire. He took note of her presence by wrapping her in his arms, needing the connection of her near to comfort him. Diana held her hand up for him to see, “Matthew.” He gently plucked it out of her palm, letting it grow longer as he took in the brilliant blue beads and the heavy gold wire holding them together. “A rosary?” Matthew nodded, “Lapis lazuli.” He looked at the centerpiece medallion expecting to see the Virgin Mary and instead finding St. Dominic in relief.

He gently dropped the rosary back into her hand and clasped his hand over hers and holding her close. They both stood, neither talking for awhile before Diana finally spoke. “I can feel her power, she’s still spellbound Matthew. Something is still hindering her abilities. There are knots and bindings all over her body that respond to me but I can’t find the right thread to pull.” She shuddered and stepped away from him. Matthew held onto the rosary, the length dropping between them. He gathered it in his palm and put it in his pocket. “The only thing we can trust is that we did the best for her by sending her to Fernando.” He assured her. “Maybe she has to remove the binding? Rebecca did that with you, you were able to undo yours.” Diana nodded, “I need to do research, I need to know.”

Matthew studied her trying to get a better read on her. “Distracting yourself from this won’t help with the pain mon cour, we don’t know what happened and ignoring her and this will only make it worse on you both.” Diana shut her eyes tightly as tears began to slip from them, “I have to do something, if I stop to think about it the guilt will swallow me whole Matthew. What changed? What happened? We discussed spellbinding our children when the twins were toddlers, and decided we never would! Let alone we took her through time and just left here there?!” Matthew stepped back from her a little still holding her, “Something happened and we had to make several hard choices apparently. What we can do now is try to get to know her and help, however is best for her.” Diana seemed to consider his words for a moment trying to calm her breathing, “I always forget that you’ve gotten to know your children as adults before.”

Matthew kissed her on the forehead, “You love, you listen, you guide to the best of your abilities. With the life she’s lived until now, she may be more like a vampire than a witch with her past.” She nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.


	5. A Prayer In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare wakes Livia, she seeks refuge in the family Chapel. Matthew learns some boundaries.

Livia woke up with a puzzled blink. Her head was pillowed on one arm and the other was tucked close to her side. A voice was speaking softly to her, she could barely make it out, _“J'aime bien les couchers de soleil. Allons voir un coucher de soleil.”_ Something about that didn’t make sense, it tugged on a memory she couldn’t place. She tried to move, to reach for her cellphone, but found that her hand wouldn’t move. A subtle panic flushed her body, there was something she was forgetting. She tried to focus on the small light ahead of her a flat sliver at eye level, everything else around her being pitch black. But it remained out of focus. Trying to call for someone, in a house full of vampires someone would be awake at this hour she was sure, all that came out was a barely whisper. She heard a different voice then, his voice, Benjamin. “I’ve got you! I’ve got you!” A glee in his voice churned her stomach. Real panic swept through her system, clouding her thoughts. _No this isn’t right._ She closed her eyes trying to think. _I’ve forgotten something._ She felt a vampires cold fingers tight in her hair urging her to look up, the grip painful, bright lights painful even with her eyes closed. “Tell me witch! I can smell him on you!” When she didn’t answer he backhanded her face with a terrible crack. Her ears started ringing, and she tried to retreat from his face. She heard French again, _“On ne sait jamais!”_ She tried to jerk her body away again, disorientated from the pain in her head.

“Livia” she heard a voice from somewhere near that wasn’t where she was. She closed her eyes trying to remember. Her shoulders started to shake gently. Am I crying? She tried to push away from Benjamin feeling something large and unmovable near her. “Stop, Livia. Stop fighting.” She opened her eyes to the low light of her guest room at Sept-Tours and gasped for air. A firm pair of cool hands lifted her into a sitting position, her legs still twisted in the sheets. As much as she knew it was just a nightmare she couldn’t quite shake the feeling of Benjamin's clammy hands on her. She looked up and saw Fernando sitting facing her, one leg folded on the bed. He waited patiently not touching her letting her come back to reality. She knew the room would reek of adrenaline and fear that would take hours to dispel.

She wrapped her arms around herself, the receding terror leaving coldness in its wake. “What happened?” Her voice cracked with sleep and emotion and her memory hazy. “You had a bad dream.” She nodded, and gave him a small smile. “I’m okay, Fernando.” She reached out and patted his arm trying to put it behind her. She moved to get out of bed, he seemed to consider not moving for a second. She realized she must have been asleep for awhile noticing the darkness outside the window. His face a mix of shadows and unasked questions in the low light from the fire. She looked around the room happy to see her rosary bag on the nightstand, someone had also placed a small ancient looking prayer book there for her to use.

She yawned and stretched as best she could with her bruises and sore muscles. She was still wearing her dress from earlier in the day now slightly damp from anxiety. She made a face, “It’s shower time for me. Go back to reading.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before walking into the bathroom. Fernando considered waiting for her to be finished, to try to engage her around what had happened in her nightmare but he knew that she would talk only in her own time. He finally left when he heard the sound of her brushing her teeth, resigned to worry in his room for awhile.

—  
Livia put her hand on the chapel door, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. Her rosary felt heavier than usual in her pocket, her shoulders sore and tense as she pushed open the door seeking the calm of prayer. She looked to the altar and made the sign of the cross. She realized that she hadn’t been in this room since childhood as memories flooded her.

She reached out in time and her memory and could see the faint impressions of herself sitting next to Hugh’s memorial, reading books to her Father's favorite brother. Hiding under a pew in a near useless game of hide and seek against Ysabeau. She could see the faint traces of herself sick with a fever and curled in her father's lap listening as he prayed the rosary, whispering it loud enough for her to hear. Events that hadn’t happened yet for them, but already decades in the past for her.

She looked at Philippe’s tomb, choking on emotion. “Hello Grandfather.” She touched his hand just as she had done many years ago, sad that cold stone greeted her and not a quick cool hand around her wrist lifting to smell her blood. She remembered the wonder in his face when he realized who she belonged to. Smelling of both his stepson and his blood sworn daughter. If she closed her eyes she could remember how the sun felt on her face in that room. The few hours of lucidity she stole the days before he died. She leaned and rested her forehead against the stone hand, tears falling through her recitation of a prayer for the dead. When she finished she straightened slowly and reach to touch the stone cheek tenderly. ”I’ll pray for you some more grand-père, I know it drives you crazy.”

She walked to the alcove where Hugh’s hauberk and other items rested, focusing on another prayer for him. She touched one item gently feeling the spark of a memories it contained, “Fernando misses you every day dear uncle, you’re forever with us.” She turned away, taking in the room again and breathing through her emotions. For two decades she had judiciously avoided almost anything to do with her de Clermont heritage trying to avoid being discovered, and now she was thrown into the deep end of family entanglements. She reached into her pocket and pulled the velvet bag, weighty in her hand and got to the business of saying the rosary.

__  
Matthew found Livia in the chapel, on the kneeler in front of the altar her rosary in hand. She was silent but he could see her hands moving, her head bowed and eyes closed. Time seemed to slow as he studied her. He had gone to check on her late in the evening, worried when he found her room empty. Even with the windows open for fresh air he could smell lingering adrenaline on the air. For a moment he had feared that she had stepped back in time leaving them, however when he listened he could hear the steady thump of her heart still in the chateau.

He was surprised to find her in the chapel, watching her as she prayed. Rebecca nor Philip had ever taken a serious interest in his Catholicism even when given plenty of opportunities he wondered where Livia’s came from. Suddenly feeling intrusive he turned to leave. “I was just finishing.” Her voice was clear and sounded more relaxed than it had earlier. When he turned back to her she was standing tucking her rosary into her pocket. He noticed that she had changed, looking relaxed in blue leggings and top and an oversized grey knit cardigan, her hair tied into a messy bun. He noticed how young she looked in the dim light of the chapel, the way she carried herself more unburdened. Matthew wondered if it was the rest or the religion that had helped her more.

She walked towards him studying his face, “What happened?” She watched as the muscles in his neck worked for a moment before he answered. “I went to check on you and your room was empty, I thought…” He trailed off and looked away from her. She reached out and touched his arm to reassure her point. “Matthew, I promise to not leave without saying goodbye, if at all possible.” He looked at her sharply. “I won’t just disappear in the night.” He sighed a little hearing that, knowing one of Diana’s biggest fears was not being able to say goodbye to her loved ones and Matthew tried to spare her any unnecessary pain. She seemed to hesitate before speaking again, unsure of herself around him. Her eyebrows pulled together and Matthew saw a thousand moments of Diana looking exactly the same in his memory. “I had a nightmare, I couldn’t shake it so I decided to pray.”

Matthew took a step towards her “Are you okay?” She took a step back from him gentle and smooth like two magnets placed positive to positive. She turned back into the chapel, walking to Philippe's tomb. Resting her hand on the stone effigies hand, “Were you?” He took a deep breath trying to sort out his answer. “I wasn’t for awhile, but Diana supported me and I clawed my way back. I’d like to help you.” She was silent awhile, staring at her grandfather's likeness. He watched her eyes go hazy in memory a small smile lifting the corner of her lips. In that moment it was like someone ripped open curtains to bright daylight on Matthew. He blinked back tears in a rush of conflicted emotion. He knew then what Philippe had been talking about in his last letter to Diana. Something, someone of Diana and himself had visited Philippe in his last days. It was their daughter, looking like her mother but with the promise of the future. “It was you, you were the one who visited him. He would send Alain and everyone else to the other side of the chateau. You would sneak in to visit him.” The statement came out in a tumble, words not fully finished before the next.

She nodded, “He called me his Ghost of Christmas Future.” She lifted a shoulder in a weak shrug and turned back towards him, “It was a selfish desire to know him.” She looked up and caught his attention “He knew my mom and dad. I was also already in the area… well time zone. I spent a little time around the war when I was younger.”

Matthew felt a flash of anger before the feeling of sadness about his daughters youth could fully bloom “That was incredibly dangerous, you shouldn’t have taken that risk.” She sighed and walked past him to leave the chapel, he followed slightly confused and trying to sort out why he reacted so strongly. She reached past him and closed the chapel door. “If you’re going to be angry about this Matthew then best not to do it in front of God.” Matthew noticed that anger looked different on his daughter than it did on her mother. Diana was prone to having her emotions come out in waves, feeling every moment of anger or frustration as they happened. Matthew noticed that Livia seemed to go as still as possible, holding herself stiffly and containing her emotions. Tightly controlled by a razor thin margin. He got a glimpse in that moment of how frightening anger looked on himself.

Livia studied him a moment waiting for his response. He took a breath, listening for Diana’s heartbeat nearby in the chateau and taking strength from that. “This is all very confusing, I’m sorry.” She nodded, “I get that, but you have to understand that I’ve spent the majority of my life with a shocking amount of independence. The only other person I’ve ever had to account myself to is Fernando. And the only reason you do know about me now is because I had nowhere else to go. Had that not happened I most likely would have stayed hidden forever.”

Matthew nodded, a strange panic blossoming in his chest. The thought that he’d never know about Livia, that he would have more family and never know. “This is all very strange, I’m sorry we’re not coping well. I’m sorry I’m not coping well.” She seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded. “I know, but this is my life and I can’t make it easier for you by lying or hiding details you might disapprove of. It's not like the 1700’s are wildly safe for an unmarried woman. And being a spy is natural for a de Claremont, no?” Her words revealed both her understanding of family history and was distinctly not an apology. He was suddenly terribly curious about more of her life, but if she was more vampire than witch it would be the height of incivility to ask probing questions.

Something shifted across her face and he noticed her body sway a little. “You’re overtired.” He remembered how Livia retreated from him anytime he tried to move closer and stayed still. She shook her head, “I’m actually hungry.” She watched as he broke into an easy knowing smile. “now, that we can fix.” He gestured in an inviting manner towards the kitchen, watching as she considered her options before leading them down the hallway.

Livia’s heart leapt seeing Jack in the kitchen. Sitting reading a newspaper, his posture comfortable in the warmly lit kitchen. Mop whined and gave a few excited whacks of his tail. Jack stood as she took a step forward, “It’s good to see you on your feet.” She took another, this time more hesitant step forward observing him. Matthew brought up the rear and immediately busied himself in the fridge and cabinets. Both vampires could smell the tears welling in her eyes “You found me, thank you Jack.” He shrugged, “I was just out for a walk, Marcus took care of you.” Lobero whined and huffed trying to get Jack’s attention.

Livia didn’t want to minimize his contribution to her rescue but was distracted when Jack knelt down and ruffled Mop’s fur “Okay boy, but be gentle.” Lobero happily stood and trotted over to her, sniffing at her leggings he did a circuit around her then sat next to her leaning against her leg and nudging his nose under her hand so she would pet him. Jack stood and approached her “Are you truly feeling better?” His face looked sad and worried all at the same time as he took her in. “I am, Marcus took fantastic care of me. I’ll be 100% in no time. It’s a benefit of being part witch and vampire.” Livia stepped deeper into the kitchen, basking in the warmth and golden light of the room. Lobero followed her, and politely waited until she was seated until laying at and partially on her feet. Jack took the chair opposite clearing the newspapers out of the way, her proclamation about her health seemed to do little to smooth the worried creases at the corner of his eyes. “You’re a timewalker? Like mom?” Livia nodded as she watched Matthew cook, his sleeves rolled and a towel casually slung over a shoulder. Jack studied her for a moment, “You look so much like mom sometimes. You smelled a lot like her when I first found you, but that’s changed a little.” His forehead creased a little in concentration, focusing on her. “It’s the time travel, it muddles things sometimes.” She answered. Her stomach rumbled again and she heard Matthew mutter “Boil faster.” While he worked on another pot whisking continuously. Jack and Livia shared an amused look and at her feet Lobero snored quietly. Livia smiled at Jack trying to make conversation, “How’s Father Hubbard Jack?”

A few minutes later and well into the latest exploits of Father Hubbard's London empire Diana wandered into the room in search of food herself. She stopped short seeing her two grown children laughing and talking at the table that occupied the space. It was a near perfect moment of the family she and Matthew fought so hard to create in the past decade. On one hand it made her incredibly happy to see, but she could feel the quiet sadness from her daughter. This wasn’t her experience of family, she’d lived so far removed from them that Diana wondered if the twinge of unease would ever fade from her daughter. Livia smiled at seeing her enter, however Diana noticed she still seemed reserved and apart from them. Like the light in the room didn’t totally illuminate her, but her energy did seem brighter than this mornings questioning session. A resolve took root, she didn’t understand the why of her daughters sudden appearance or her story until now, but understood that she was theirs to love and protect pushed out any doubt or fear she had about the next steps. Diana sat, grabbing a handful of nuts that were always out on the table and observed the room. Matthew acknowledged her a few moments later as he placed a kiss on the top of her head and set a bowls and forks in front of Diana and Livia and proclaimed “Mac and Cheese.” Before taking a seat himself.

He personally didn’t understand the allure of pasta drenched in cheese sauce, but the twins and Diana loved the stuff so he learned a foolproof recipe when they introduced solid food to the kids and it had been a big hit since. The two women made nearly the same contented sigh as they took a forkful. After a few bites and some conversation of little importance Jack turned his attention back to Livia. “Can I ask you some questions? Or should I not?” He asked, then remembered the vampire tradition of not asking about others past. Livia chuckled and smiled over her fork, “I don’t know if West Ham does well this year or not, sorry. I never paid much attention to sports. Except baseball.” Jack's face registered disappointment at the lack of knowledge for a moment before smiling at her again. Matthew and Jack both suddenly turned their heads listening to a sound before sharing a look. Livia seemed to notice but resolutely stayed focused on her dinner. Jack organized the newspapers before standing, “Grandmother came back early.” Livia stood and placed her bowl in the sink, “Well, now it’s a reunion.”


	6. Hello Grandmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions. Things fall out of time for Livia.

Livia’s heart felt like it caught in her throat when she saw Ysabeau. She could feel Matthew and Diana hovering and worrying a few rooms away. She had implored them to remain in the kitchen electing to face this part of her past and future alone. Ysabeau was looking through correspondence that had arrived in her absence. Her grandmother looked exactly like Livia’s memories, her fur wrap open around her shoulders, gloves in one hand, a letter in the other. 

“Diana, what’s this about…” she glanced up and stopped short seeing her. Livia didn’t even feel the breeze until Ysabeau was standing in front of her. Her face was inscrutable, studying her. Cool firm fingers on her chin, “Jack did say we had company.” She let go and stood back, taking the rest of her in. Livia suddenly felt very underdressed. “I’m sorry for all the fuss Madame de Clermont, it wasn’t my intention to upset your home.” Ysabeau’s eyes narrowed, “It is still the family home is it not? You are family.” The breath that Livia didn’t realize she was holding onto escaped in a defeated rush. Her grandmother's words were both an acceptance and a reproached of her statement. “What do we call you?” Livia considered how to answer, knowing the power contained in names, how her family wielded them. “Most know me as Livia Benoîte Hughes.” 

Ysabeau looked slightly shocked, her middle and last names derived from her uncles names, distancing herself from the de Clermont heritage while still tying her to the family. “But my full name is Livia Elizabeth Marcella Alcyone Bishop de Clermont, Knight of Lazarus in full faith and trust … and your granddaughter.” It had been years since she had even said her name in whole, only Fernando had ever even known it. It felt like a penny finally dropping, a branching point in her life. She could feel time around her reacting, threads unraveling and resecuring to a slightly different future. She pushed away her concern for the timeline for now, time could wait a little longer. 

She let her name hang on the air, knowing that the other vampires could hear, trying to hide nothing. She remembered her mother telling her the story behind each of her names. She could see Ysabeau doing the same, adding up the pieces. In part named after Marcus and Ysabeau, Livia an old Roman name as a nod to Phillippe. Alcyone was an outlier, one of the Seven Sisters in the night sky it was no surprise she ended up fascinated by astronomy and researching the science of her powers. Fernando explained once that it meant ‘protector from the storm’, and had always seemed a heavy name for a baby. Ysabeau gripped both of her shoulders and studied her again before kissing both cheeks in greeting. 

“You’re here now child, that’s all that matters.” That gesture snapped something in Livia, all of her hopes and fears around family crashed into each other. She suddenly felt much more tired than she had moments ago, going from no real family to speak of to a large and complicated family situation in a matter of a day. 

Matthew and Diana entered the room, deeming that the difficult part was done and too nervous to stay away. Diana seemed to be slightly apprehensive of what she would find her eyes wandering the room. Livia retreated from the rounds of greetings and casual conversation that her elders engaged in, sitting down in one of the chairs placed near the fire. She closed her eyes trying to ward off what felt like her head splitting, only to be greeted with a different image than the one happening before her. 

Faces and voices buzzed past, her mouth going dry with dizziness, they resolved to Diana’s face hovering over her. She felt the threads of time and emotion grasp her and not let go. Livia felt small, like everything was bigger than her and realized she was a child. “Mommy!” Her voice sounded small and upset. Diana was smiling down at her and stroked her forehead and hair “Did you have a bad dream peanut?” She felt herself nod, “I didn’t like it mommy.” Her mother kissed her forehead, “I know sweetheart. I saw it too, that’s how I knew to come to you.” Diana gently wiggled her nose eliciting a small giggle before she felt herself yawn. “You need to go back asleep peanut. How about I read to you some more?” Diana was holding The Little Prince. 

A question formed but slipped away before it could take root. Livia tried to hold onto it but her vision went hazy again as Diana started reading. Other faces and voices crowding out the memory and she blinked back into the family salon at Sept Tours. She inhaled sharply her senses coming back to the room, Diana was leaning over her. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s ok.” Livia looked up at her mother, part of her still in the past trying to slow her heart, confusion overriding her senses. “Diana, is this you?” Matthew’s voice was clear over the rising sound of the wind in the room. 

Diana stood and shook her head “Not me, look at her eyes.” Everyone seemed distant to Livia, she was in the room with them yet felt like she was outside of it. Diana touched Livia's hand hoping that physical contact would pull her fully back to the present. Livia didn’t even register the contact, Diana squeezed it firmly reaching out with magic at the same time and watched as Livia snapped back to the present. The wind died leaving no permanent damage as Livia drew in a large shuddering breath. “What happened.” Diana knelt and noticed that her eyes had changed their color slightly, the blue more saturated. Her left pupil now had a crescent of amber on the edge. 

Diana reached out in magic again looking at the bindings that had been on the younger woman’s body. Some of the lines were frayed but still unbroken it was like the longer Livia was there the more the bindings degraded. She suddenly remembered her notes from when the twins were infants, when she had promised Baldwin that she wouldn’t hesitate to spellbind them if they were dangerous. “You had a little dream sweetheart. It’s okay.” Using the same tone she did for the twins when they had nightmares Diana held her hand trying to comfort her. 

Diana smelled bitter orange and saffron close to her and looked over her shoulder to Fernando holding a glass, “Give her this.” Diana took Livia's hand and wrapped it around the glass, holding her elbow and assisted in lifting it to her lips. Livia’s nose flared is recognition of the drink and she took a deep pull from the glass. She paused after draining half the glass curling it to her chest. She cleared her throat and shook her head as if she was shaking off the last vestiges of the memory. Matthew and Ysabeau were quietly setting the room right from the witch wind. Fernando sat on the edge of the coffee table, “It’s been awhile since you had a memory like that.” Livia nodded, “Something is trying to get my attention.” Livia drained the rest of the glass as Diana stood. 

“What’s in that drink?” Her question betrayed a Witches, and mother’s curiosity. “Fresh rosemary lemonade with a touch of anise.” Ysabeau nodded understanding the ingredients. “Memory, purification, and a ward for nightmares. It’s a good tincture when your mind is troubled.” Livia set the glass down and stood taking Fernando’s proffered hand for support, “You mixed that as soon as I got here didn’t you?” He nodded and she kissed his cheek as a thank you having to bounce on the balls of her feet to reach. “The rosemary was fresh from the greenhouse before I left. Ten years was the longest gap you’ve ever disappeared, I figured it might shake something loose. The witch wind is new.” 

Matthew focused his attention on Fernando, “She’s experienced other elemental powers before?” Livia crossed her arms “She’s still in the room, and yes she has. A green thumb that wouldn’t quit as a child.” Fernando interrupted with, “Years of glorious tulips in the garden.” She chuckled softly and continued, “And witch water appeared in an emotional moment, but witch wind is new.” Livia lifted her right hand and closed it making a fist she focused her attention for a moment and as she opened it a small vortex forming in her palm. She laughed out of pure joy and then blew on the little tornado to dissolve it. “Well this’ll be great in the summer and a breeze can’t be bought at Arecibo.” Livia felt magic once again in the air and looked at Diana who shook her head. They both searched the room with their eyes looking for the disturbance, Diana pointed over towards the corner near the fireplace. “There it is.” A tangle of blue and amber light was growing larger, it seemed to shrink coalescing into a physical object that dropped unceremoniously to the floor. 

Livia and Diana approached it slowly, magical objects were tempestuous at the best of times. The vampires in the room hung back, magic not being their area of expertise were always cautious around magical objects. Diana peered at it, “It’s just a book, looks like a children's book.” Matthew looked slightly incredulous, about to remind Diana about how a simple book shaped and changed both of their lives previously. Livia frowned, “It’s my book.” Before Diana could stop her she reached out and picked it up, a tingle of magical energy shot up Livia’s arm, blue and amber threads visible that even the magically disinclined vampires could see glimmers of. Diana and Livia stood for a moment silently looking at each other waiting for something to happen, for the magic in the book to express itself again but nothing happened. Livia shrugged and opened the book to flip through the pages, an envelope came tumbling out and fell to the ground. Livia de Clermont the handwriting was distinct, large round curves with sharp points. Livia remembered it on every permission slip and grocery list- Matthews handwriting. Diana leaned down and placed a finger on the envelope waiting for a reaction, when none happened she picked it up and studied it. Turning it over she noticed that it had already been opened. She didn’t reach out with her powers feeling the glimmer of memories contained in the paper, instead she handed it to Livia. Her daughter held the two objects gently, Diana could see a riot of emotions across her face. After a moment she turned and walked towards Fernando, handing him both to him without ceremony and without making eye contact. “Livia…” Fernando’s question went quiet with a slight shake of her head. She cleared her throat, “I need a moment.” 

Diana found Livia later, sitting on the edge of the highest watchtower. It had started sleeting a few minutes after Livia had left the family salon and hadn’t let up since. There was mild debate if the weather was natural or more mercurial in nature. Fernando had sat a while reading the book that had fallen out of the air, quiet to the speculation around him. Matthews card tucked safely in the cover, Diana knew that both items would end up in Livia’s bedroom before too long. He had peeked into the envelope finding a birthday card that announced that Livia was turning four years old. She realized she owed Fernando a debt far more than she first realized. His quiet aptitude kept Livia safe for centuries following instructions he never understood and couldn’t have agreed with in whole. 

She could see her breath in the crisp air as she pulled her coat tighter around her body, worrying about Livia and the current temperature. Diana coughed trying to discreetly announce her presence, Livia was staring off into the weather seemingly engrossed in her thoughts and startled when she connected the noise to a person. Livia wiped at her eyes and turned towards Diana, “Sorry, I needed to clear my head.” Livia hopped down from the stone railing and leaned against it. “Not that it worked.” Diana nodded, “You must be freezing.” 

Livia seemed to pause taking her own state in, her sweater was damp from the cold wet air and her leggings had darkened in spots. Diana watched as the younger woman slid her mobile into her pocket, freeing her to wrap her arms around her body for warmth. Diana gestured behind her, “Everyone’s retired for the evening, can I make you tea?” Livia seemed to hesitate for a moment and when she spoke it was quiet and sounded unsure. “Could you make me hot cocoa instead?” Diana smiled, “Spice and marshmallows?” 

A mainstay in any Bishop - de Claremont house was the kitchen. It was always the central hub to any family life, between cooking, homework, and ill fated science (and magic) projects. The kitchen at Sept Tours was no exception, the scarred table held many family meals and late night drinks throughout the years. Livia immediately went to work, stoking the fire and laying another piece of wood on the embers before sitting in the heavy chair. Livia watched as Diana pulled the milk and cocoa out of cabinets as the younger woman toed off her shoes and drew her knees to her chest. 

Diana respected her quiet reflection while she cooked, pouring cocoa into oversized mugs and setting a bowl of mini marshmallows on the table between them. Livia took a handful and tossed a few in her mouth before unceremoniously dropping the rest in her mug. They both cradled their cups in silence for a moment before taking sips. “Fernando and I could never get the nutmeg to mace ratio right, plus the marshmallows were always handmade so they didn’t melt properly.” 

Livia looked at Diana, “This brings back happy memories, thank you.” Livia looked away feeling unsure of herself. Diana paused before asking, “Did you make your call?” Livia nodded and set her mug down, “You’re up late.” It was a leading question, Livia tried to keep her voice neutral. Diana took a sip and set her mug down. “I was doing some late night research that couldn’t wait.” Livia nodded “About Binding?” Diana nodded. She looked like she was gathering her thoughts when a sound distracted her. 

Matthew entered holding his cellphone out for Diana, “Your phone is out of battery, Sarah called me.” Diana looked startled but took the phone without pause. Hearing Sarah's tone, she immediately pushed back from the table and left the kitchen. Livia drank the rest of her cocoa watching Matthew. He stood as a sort of guard at the door but his attention was obviously captivated by eavesdropping on the conversation between Diana and Sarah. His face changed to one of poorly concealed surprise. 

Diana returned a moment later handing the phone to Matthew. Something was exchanged silently between them. Livia caught the look, "What happened?"

Diana looked at Matthew, worry etched into her face. "You're both scaring me, what happened?" She watched as Diana tried to reign in some nameless emotion. 

"A package arrived for you at the house in Madison."


	7. The Past Comes Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone hunting Livia through time gets too close.

"A package arrived at the house in Madison. It was addressed to you but it was just a photo of you with different name and some numbers written on the back." She said it factually but Livia heard an undercurrent of something unexplainable. Livia slouched in her chair, her knees still drawn up to her body. “I shouldn’t have come. I should leave.” 

Diana and Matthew stood in the doorway not knowing how to react. Matthew held his hands up, "It's late and we've all had a big day. Maybe we all should get some rest and talk about this tomorrow." Matthew noticed that something in his daughters face had changed, something he couldn't quite place. Although she was physically present she seemed to be a thousand miles away. 

“I need to leave.” Livia sounded so self sure and final it caused Matthews hackles to rise. There was something else there also, a package mysteriously appears and instead of wanting to know more, his daughter is trying to flee. The thought of losing her now was almost too much to consider. 

Diana also seemed to take offense to this, “We just found you, what you just went through. No. We have too many questions, it’s too much. You’re not recovered.”

Livia could feel her temper flare, “I’ll manage.” There was a flat coldness in her voice that seemed to rock Diana back for a moment. Diana considered how to respond, taking the most practical and honest approach first. “I’d like you to be free of whatever spellbinding you’re under. Your powers could be extraordinary and I’d feel better knowing you were safer with them. Would you let Matthew run a full battery of genetic tests while I do a little research?”  
Livia was still as she considered her options. Her growing powers were unpredictable and growing stronger, she could feel the edges of her current limitations and what felt like a boundless precipice beyond. 

Matthew drew closer and interrupted her thoughts, "You're not overly surprised that something arrived for you." He paused to study her reaction she remained quiet but he noticed worry creep into her features. "It's not the first time this has happened?" 

She cleared her throat and nodded. “I’ve been popping up through time awhile now. Something… someone has been following me since the 1800’s. Usually they get sent to wherever I'm living or staying at the time, a few showed up to labs I had been working in. It seems someone made the connection between Livia Benoîte Hughes and the de Clermont Bishop family.” 

Diana blanched hearing that, her adrenaline spiking out of an unknown fear. Matthew unlocked his phone and handed it to Livia. A photo was open, Livia studied it looking for clues. When it was taken, where she was. She swiped and looked at the picture of the back. 

Livia sat back considering her options. She handed the phone back to Matthew and pulled hers out texting someone before turning her attention back to her parents. 

“I’ll go to New Haven, and I’ll let uncle Chris and aunt Miriam run whatever tests they want, but I will not be staying in the Orange Street house.” Diana’s face darkened at these words, “Absolutely not. You’re family, you’ll stay with us!” Matthew closed his eyes, having had this fight for over ten years now with Diana, a happy quiet home life wasn’t always possible with vampire families. “Diana, please.’ Livia whispered this not trusting herself to be louder. “It’s too many memories.” 

Diana’s eyes went wide realizing what she was asking, of course Livia would have problems staying there. She had grown up there, just like she had at Les Revenants. It was one of the reasons Fernando suggested staying at Sept Tours while in France. She hasn’t seen ‘home’ in over twenty years.

She paused for a moment and then stood. “I can arrange separate transport if you’d prefer." Matthew and Diana exchanged a glance, Livia had seen it before in paternal figures. A shared look between Fernando and her first Governess after Livia disappeared for a whole day missing her lessons and two meals. It meant they were watching her closely, her parents they were afraid she would leave and never return. Escaping back through time leaving questions unanswered. 

Diana spoke first, "I have some research that needs done, so I'll be staying here for a couple days and meet you in New Haven." Matthew shot her a look, wondering why she was delaying her journey. He shook it off, deciding to ask her when they were alone. "Looks like it's just you and me for awhile." Livia smiled and nodded but Matthew noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. 

Livia stretched and yawned, stiff and sore from her injuries and lack of sleep. "Matthew, I'll leave it to you to schedule the flight? I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable with pilots you know and trust." She departed quickly the weight of her past and the unknown future weighing heavily on her. She almost went back to the Chapel before changing course.

Livia found Fernando sitting in the family salon well worn book in hand. The folio sat still untouched on the low table. He looked up at her as she approached. He was thankful he had wanted to listen to music when he saw her red rimmed eyes and damp cheeks. 

He set his book aside and stood to hug her gently. It only seemed to cause her more distress as she quietly shook in his arms. He tucked her head to his shoulder and whispered sympathetically "Hush mon étoile." She pushed away from the hug and rubbed her eyes sniffling quietly. 

"Can I just go home? We need to plant the tulips, and I would love to see Razin." As much as he wanted to welcome her back to their house in Seville he knew her future was elsewhere for now. Fernando gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You've never been one to hide." 

She laughed but it sounded strained with emotion, "I'm a spy, all I do is hide tío." He shook her gently. "You and I both know that's not true. As a spy you avoid being caught. But you've never been one to hide." Livia disentangled herself and reached to open the folio, finding the image she wanted quickly. It looked like it had been taken with a telephoto lens. She was in focus the person in front of her blurry with their back to the camera. She was smiling at them, looking easy and relaxed in the photo. Cropped hair and a high collar were all you could see of her companion. She stared at it for a moment before flipping slowly to another image, her graduation from boarding school. 

Fernando stood beside her, looking relaxed but well dressed. His arm holding her close, anyone could see the ease they had with each other. She closed it gently, "Will you take this home? Keep it safe?" Fernando nodded. "Of course. I made copies for your parents if you'd like." She nodded, "I'd like that. They'd like that, I think. Will you stay until Diana leaves? I know Ysabeau drives you crazy but I'd rather have you here for her if she has questions." He kissed her forehead and hugged her gently again, "Of course mija. Plus Marcus and Phoebe are here and they are a good buffer, and better company." 

He set her back gently, putting distance between them. "Bedtime. Knowing Matthew he'll want to get an early start tomorrow morning. You still need more rest than normal." She nodded and turned her body about to leave before suddenly pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you Fernando. Thank you for taking me in. Thank you for being my family." She let go and departed before he could react. 

Fernando sighed with worry and reached for his phone, if she was going to end up in New Haven she would need a place to stay and Gallowglasses condo was already set up to be secure and watched by vampires he trusted.


	8. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to America. Old ties are discovered.

The flight across the ocean was mercifully uneventful, the winds weren't working against them. Matthew noticed the passport peeking out of her purse. Navy blue, American, stiff and brand new. Yet he knew that there was most likely a few valid visas already stamped in it. They didn't talk much in the car to the airport. Goodbyes were brief and he could tell that she was anxious leaving Fernado's watchful presence. He was relieved as she fell asleep as soon as they got to altitude. 

One of the flight attendants gently draped a blanket over her and he watched as her figure settle deeper into the heavily padded seat. They were accustomed to the twins being onboard and small, more human touches of hospitality had followed their birth nearly ten years earlier. 

He took advantage of the moment to study her. He could see little traces of himself in her. Her fingers more tapered than Diana's, her hair much more manageable and wavy like his when it was longer. It had started to change from her mother's predominantly red hue to something darker since her arrival. 

She woke a little while later with a start and reaching for something. She shook it off with a chuckle and shifted trying to fall back asleep. He realized belatedly that she had been reaching for a gun in a body holster. An instinct he wondered where she picked up, it meant she had slept with a gun before. All he wanted for his children, no matter their age, was to be happy and safe. He was trying to not let the guilt at his youngest daughters history affect him. He didn't need to give her that burden.

Matthew found that food make her a bit more talkative and less reserved. She asked after further flung members of the family and Knights she remembered from her childhood. Revealing bits of her life and memories along the way. He was thankful that Fernando had provided not only her medical records but also a list of likes and dislikes to make grocery shopping easier. The plane was stocked with her favorites, a fact that if her read her expression right when exploring the kitchenette, didn’t go unnoticed. 

After a bumpy landing, customs was waiting and boarded to get out of the sleet. The official was efficient and she departed quickly, a perk of his status and the bulletproof documents they both had. A member of the flight crew had a brolly open for her to take down the gangway stairs and her coat flapped open in the wind. 

A long wheelbase Land Rover was idling for them. British racing green a cheerful welcome to the drab overcast weather. Livia shook her head at her father's preference for cars that were closer to Bradley Fighting Vehicles than street legal rides. Her luggage had already been loaded into the SUV by a member of the ground crew she found herself at a small loss just having to manage her purse. The weight of being in America again heavy on her. 

Matthew followed Livia down the stairs grabbing her elbow gently at one point when her step faltered on the icy stairs. She looked at him and awkwardly whispered a thank you before moving towards the car again. 

She wanted to have her own car on hand and drive in separately, but Matthew offered to drive her in a way that made it politely clear that it was her only option. 

Soon they were speeding towards Yale, Livia tried to focus on the mission at hand. More family introductions, some tests, and between their discoveries and Diana research they would hopefully have a better idea of how undo her Binding. Beyond that her future felt shapeless and unknown. She was untethered in this situation. She knew at some point she was going to have to reconnect with her old life, but there was too much to that needed to be dealt with in her immediate future to consider. 

Miriam's reaction to the text he had sent her when he briefly explained Livia’s existence was a gif of a woman from a TV show he didn’t recognize saying “I’m sorry, what.” He didn’t have the energy to engage much beyond that and thankfully Marcus took over explaining the situation and providing updates. 

The door to the house opened as soon as Matthew turned the engine off. He heard Livia take a sharp breath in seeing Miriam's figure in the light. "How long has it been since you've seen them?" Her hand stilled on the door handle, "My seventh birthday, they got me basically a library of books about astronomy, stars, and world myths. My backpack always had at least two whenever we left the house.” She stilled a moment before leaving the vehicle he could feel the weight of memories around her. Matthew took a moment to calm himself wishing to hell that Diana was with them. He caught up with her and they climbed the steps together. Miriam was standing further inside with a guarded, tense expression. When she caught a better look of Livia standing next to Matthew her face softened noting the familiarity, searching for shared features. 

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts and reached a hand out to Livia, "You must be freezing!" The older woman pulled her into the warm fire lit sitting room and shot a glare back to Matthew. "It's November Matthew! Where is her coat!" Livia smiled at Matthew and then to Miriam, "I'm fine Auntie, made of heartier stuff than a normal Warmblood." 

The three of them stared at each other for a moment none of them knowing what to say before Miriam went to the wet bar to pour wine. Livia wandered over to the fireplace and focused on it warming her hands. Matthew came alongside her and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "That went better than expected." It was half a question and half a statement. 

Before they could continue Matthew heard the front door open and was more than a little elated to have Chris arrive and break the ice. Keys clanged into the copper bowl kept on the crezenda, and he heard an unfamiliar voice call out. "Miriam!" 

He turned to see a man standing in the hallway. A man staring at his daughter.

“Eliza?”


	9. Found Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ally is found closer than expected.

“Eliza?” Livia started to turn as a vampire he didn’t recognize rushed towards his daughter. He reacted instantly, stepping in front of the stranger and using his body weight to gain leverage and control, a hand going for the throat. Their bodies colliding sounded like the crack of a bat, a distinctive popping noise echoing through the living room. The man struggled against him, trying to reach Livia and he took a step away from his daughter holding him still. 

Distantly he heard Livia yell at him to let go but rage overtook his senses. Someone was trying to hurt his daughter.

Livia tried to surge forward only to have Matthew block her with his free arm. “Let me by!” She tried to push past him to no avail and finally shoved Matthew a little trying to get his attention. “Dad! Let him go!” That one word threw him for a loop. She had never called him dad before. 

His hands went slack and he stepped back taking Livia with him, still guarding her. He wasn’t willing to give up any ground that he might need to intervene if necessary. 

Once he had let go, once he calmed down a fraction more recognition dawned on Matthew. Different clothing, different hair, the smell however was the same, fir and mulberry. He had met this man before, centuries ago. He had fought beside him, broke bread and shared wine. But all of that was in the past. 

There was only one vampire in his extended network that he didn’t keep in semi regular contact with. There was only one vampire that would enter Miriam’s house without knocking first. Her son. 

Matthew turned to look at Livia. Her face was guarded, something like worry and happiness etched into her features. She glanced up at Matthew before brushing past him, “Jax?” 

The vampire reached out as she got near and cupped her cheek gently. Matthew watched as pure amazement passed over the man's features. Livia turned her cheek into the contact. The man stepped closer having to stoop before burying his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her. He lifted her up into a hug and spun her around as she gripped his body. Both of them started to speak words coming out in a jumble. “I was in Warsaw, I had a run in with a crazed vampire. I just turned up. I’m sorry. I'm sorry.” He was shaking his head, “I tried to find you. It’s been 10 years! I’ve been worried. I couldn't find you.” 

He set her down, and stepped back. Livia winced as his arm left the curve of her side, the bruises there still healing. Jason's face darkened noticing her pain, he began to run his hands over her arms and shoulders. “What happened, why do I smell your blood?” He moved her away from Matthew, placing his body between Matthew and her. Matthew tried to tamp down on the protective rage it sparked. 

Livia shook her head, “Bruises and contusions. It’s a long story.” He glanced over his shoulder at Matthew with anger in his expression. “Hey,” she cupped his face and directed his attention back to her, “I’m okay, he’s family.” His posture relaxed slightly as he tucked her into his side, neither one wanting to let go. “Jax, this is my father, Matthew. Matthew this is.. Jax.” She faltered not knowing how to describe the man to her father. Jax looked down at her, “I thought you were raised by a distant relative, but you’re a de Clermont?” 

She nodded, “It’s complicated, but yes.” Matthew extended his hand, “She is, she’s my youngest daughter.” Jason let the hand hang a moment before taking it gently, he continued. “I know we’ve met before but it’s been awhile Jason.” Matthew shook it warmly, trying to keep ancient memories at bay.  


Livia seemed to relax a little seeing them shake hands. She leaned back a little and looked up at her old friend. “You know Matthew?” Jason just nodded in response not revealing their shared history. 

Matthew sought clarification, “And Jason you know Livia?” They we’re all at a loss for how to move forward. 

“I do indeed. I’m her husband.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Miriam had been deadly quiet until then and moved to come stand alongside Matthew as his eyes shot to Livia’s face looking for her to dispute what had been said. Matthew had a sudden pang of symphony for Diana’s best friend Chris. His reaction to finding out Diana had mated with Matthew was still brought up by Sarah at times to needle him. 

Livia ribbed Jason sharply with her elbow and pulled away from him a little. “Not now Jax. We can talk about that later.” He looked like he wanted to say something in retort, but it died on his lips seeing her face. 

“Wait. Shepard. Vampire.” Livia pulled away to look up at Jason and then to Miriam. “You’re Miriam's family, Phoebe's stepbrother?” Livia looked at Miriam and then to Matthew for confirmation as Jason nodded and reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “I didn’t realize either, I thought you were just another troublesome witch- albeit with a longevity problem.” It seemed all of them had discoveries to make today. He kissed the tip of her nose playfully earning a smile that lifted her eyes. Matthew observed the easy manner between the two of them with more than a little astonishment. It would seem Diana wasn’t the first Bishop to forge a bond with a vampire. 

“Eliza?” Matthew asked. Livia shrugged, “Quex had to call me something.” Another piece of his daughters story fell into place as she casually referred to the British Head of the Secret Intelligence Service during World War One. 

“Somebody needs to explain what’s happening right now.” Miriam’s voice cut through the happier emotions that were building in the room. 

“Jax.” Livia started however Miriam interrupted, “You haven’t used that name in centuries Jason.” Livia cleared her throat and continued, “... and I met awhile ago and we’ve been…” Livia trailed off in her explanation for a moment, “...friends since.” Jason snorted but schooled his face into a more somber expression when she shot him another look. 

“I don’t use the name with family Miriam, but I use to work under that name.” Livia gently squeezed Jason hearing the tension in his voice. She knew he hated conflict with his family. 

He pressed a kiss to Livia's hair; “You’re listed as missing with the Home Office, and Dev classified you as inactive.” Even though it was early Miriam handed Matthew a full wineglass and took a long drink of hers. “We can sort all of that out later Jax, I’m sure we don’t need to bore them with shop talk.” 

Miriam moved forward a step, “I can tell you that ‘bored’ is the last thing I am right now. Jason, when you said you ‘once knew a witch’ this is not what I was expecting.” Livia closed her eyes and felt a sympathetic rush for her aunt. This was a lot to take in on an already odd morning. Miriam started asking questions at a rapid fire pace. Jason answered just as fast in turn.

When she opened her eyes she could see more blue and amber threads breaking and reforming between the four of them. Something was changing in time. She reached out and gently ran her fingers over a few of them between Jason and herself. Memories and possible future events exploded he her minds eye even as something else in her painfully shoved them away. The magical whiplash it caused momentarily overwhelmed her senses, but its message was clear. Access denied. 

Her shoulders jerked under Jason’s arm and she pulled her hand back like it had been burned. All three vampires stopped their conversation to look at her. Matthew moving a bit closer. “Livia?” She rubbed her fingers where they had touched the threads of time, feeling them smart as if they had been singed on a hot stove. 

"I'm fine," she murmured "... just startled." She rubbed her fingers hoping to dull the sting, "My magic is being a little weird." She looked up suddenly feeling three sets of vampire eyes appraising her condition. "You all need to calm down, I'm fine." Jason led her to a chair, "Still, maybe you should sit awhile, you look a little pale." Livia sighed in annoyance but complied. Miriam appeared near her elbow with a glass of water. "Drink. Marcus said you could have after effects from..." Livia looked at her aunt sharply and she stopped talking suddenly. 

Jason's normal level of overprotectiveness went into overdrive and he crouched on one knee in front of Livia. His voice was firm, "It's time for a short version that long story anaticula."

She reached out to trace the contours of his face. “There was a rumor in Warsaw, someone got the drop on me and kept me prisoner for a few days to try to get some information. I got away, but I turned up two days ago in France.” 

He calmed under her touch and the soothing tone of her voice. “You were drugged?” She nodded, “I’m on the mend, Marcus took care of me. He’s a good brother.” 

He looked up at Matthew for a second. “You said your parents were dead.” She laid her hand on top of his redirecting his attention. “I said they were gone, not dead.” He made a face that held the promise of an argument about semantics at a later point in time. “Matthew and Diana are my parents, I was born a few years from now. But was taken back to the 1700’s to be raised by an uncle. I obviously didn’t stay in the 1700’s.” 

“And you’re okay?” His eyebrows knit together waiting for her answer. “Getting better every minute.” He started to pull away until she tightened her grip. 

“You told me your mother’s name was Sabina.” He nodded in understanding, “I never told you her full name.” Accepting that answer she loosened her grip and leaned forward starting to rise. “I’m a little worn out, I’d like to go to Gallowglasses to retire. Jax can you walk me over?” Matthew departed the room and return a moment later with her winter coat. “It started sleeting, you should drive.”

Livia walked to Miriam, “I’m sorry our reunion was cut short, will you give Chris my love?” Miriam looked her up and down, her steady gaze causing ice to bloom against her skin. 

“Of course. We’ll catch up more soon.” Jason shuffled her out of the house quickly, worried about getting her to rest. Neither of them felt the need to talk on the short drive over, content just being in each other’s presence. 

The front door to the condo closed quietly and Jason double checked the locks before turning back to the entryway. She had slipped off her coat and was studying him, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, gripping her elbows. He drew close to her and cupped her cheek, “Hey stranger.” She whispered and leaned into the contact pressing her body slightly forward, warming him. 

He kissed her gently, remembering how soft her lips were, his hand moving to tangle in her hair slightly cradling her head. “It’s just me, no one else is here.” The choked cry broke his heart and he pulled her to his chest his hand going stroke her back. She finally loosened her arms and wrapped them around him as more tears fell. Bits and pieces came tumbling out, “I thought I’d never see them again. I was there for a few days, I kept trying to get back to your safehouse or Seville but I couldn’t find it. They spellbound me and left me in the past like a lost parcel and I can’t even blame them because it’s not them yet, it may never be them. I knew when I missed my planned check-in you’d try locate me and so terrified you’d find me there. You’re Miriam’s family?!” 

She started trembling mid way through, he could feel her nerves fraying across the parts of them that were touching. She hiccuped a little after taking a deep breath. He stood a bit longer, holding her close taking her scent in. Her trembling stopped after a little time and her breathing evened. He felt her push away gently, but he didn’t soften his grip just yet. “Jax, I’m ok now. I’m on my feet.” He nodded and shifted his grip slightly. “I know love, I’m not yet.” She settled into his arms again and he took comfort in her slow strong heartbeat. He held onto her for another minute before stepping back slightly both of them calmer. He kissed her forehead and led her through the house to the master bedroom. 

“It seems we have some catching up to do, but you’re tired." Livia interrupted him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Is it bedtime husband?" He shook a finger at her, "Matthew was very clear, you’re still healing and need to rest.” She shrugged off her cardigan with a grunt of dissatisfaction. “Bringing up my father, way to kill the mood.”

Jason quietly chuckled and walked over to the gas fireplace that was opposite the king sized bed. He stepped out of his shoes and crouched to light the flames, pausing when he felt her presence draw closer. A hand ruffled his hair, reassuring the both of them of their connection. He twisted slightly, a hand finding the back of her calf. He felt more settled in her presence in the past few hours than he felt in the past ten years without her. 

Livia smiled down at him as he looked up, “May I?” She nodded and felt his hands move up the sides of her legs finding the zipper at her hip. The ponte fabric split revealing a bruise that was discolored with healing. He traced the outline as he pulled the fabric down, Livia could see his eyebrows knit together in concern. Her trousers slipped over her legs and he gingerly steadied each knee to pull them past her feet. Barefoot and naked from the waist down she tugged gently on his hair urging him to stand. He kept his hands on her, trailing cool soothing paths up her body. She rested her hands on his chest seeking out his buttons, she looked up at him wondering what he was thinking. 

“May I?” her voice was quiet but thick with emotion. She felt his fingers flex, “Please.” It came out as a whisper. She make quick, steady work of his shirt and let it drop to the ground, she traced a small white scar just above his collarbone. “This is new, what happened?” He stilled her hand by pressing his over hers. She felt a single thump of his heart. “Kandahar, an asset needed extracted. Things went sideways.” It was her turn for her eyebrows to knit together with worry. “I should have been there.” Jason kissed her fingers shaking his head “I was the only survivor, but I survived.” 

He was starting to worry, the small shots of adrenaline her body was occasionally pumping through her veins, keeping her wired and awake unnecessarily. Her hands found the front of his trousers as he studied her in the low light. She eased his trousers over his hips letting them drop to the floor. She stroked her hand from hip to belly causing him to shiver as his blood seemed to boil. He kicked the mass of clothing behind him as his hands traced gently up her sides lifting her shirt and easing it over her head and gently undoing her bra. He could sense the bruising but seeing it was another matter, it took everything not to growl at the site of her injured. 

Tears came to his eyes, the color of the room turning slightly pink. He was gutted seeing her injured, knowing he had been powerless to prevent it. His emotions were in painful conflict with the freedom and independence their relationship was made of. Since he caught her scent hours ago he had to fight off the primal Vampire instinct of overbearing care. Even now he resisted every muscle in his body from crushing her body to his and counting a million heartbeats before letting go. 

He traced her ribs with his fingers. Feeling the shadows of old injuries and the crisper lines of her most recent ordeal. “Two broken ribs?” She wordlessly was backing up slowly towards the bed letting him explore. He swept up her spine, feeling her body shiver in the cool bedroom air. He delicately ran his palms down her arms, his thumb sweeping past the small pock mark left from the blood draw Marcus took. “A hairline fracture on the ulna.” She felt the back of her legs come in contact with the high bed. She folded a leg onto it, steadying herself and gaining a little height. 

Jason was still trying to figure out what bones had been broken and which had just been bruised in her hands. She pulled her hands away from his catching a moment of the confused, pained look that settled on his features. She used her freed hands to hold his face and draw it down for a scorching kiss. His body softened into hers, his world starting to tilt on the right axis again. She let him press her back onto the bed, a strong arm behind her guiding them both towards the soft surface. 

No matter how much he wanted to secret them both out of America and take her to their favorite property for a few weeks, or if he could months, he remembered the pull of family on both of them. Vacation would have to wait.

To both of their dismay he broke off the kiss and left to rifle through a dresser for something for her to sleep in. They made small talk instead, asking after old friends and coworkers while he searched. Only finding a large black T-shirt that still smelled faintly of Gallowglass for her and an over large pair of silk pajamas for himself. 

She knew better than to press her luck, he was set on her getting some rest. The last time she was injured and tried to hurry the process it led to a fight, him using a drop of his blood to get her to rest, and a second fight. 

When he returned, she had climbed under the thick blankets starting to get comfortable and donned the T-shirt he offered without complaint. He slid in beside her and cradled her to his chest. He kept talking even as her breathing evened out and she slouched down a little, her body relaxing. Eventually he closed his eyes and took comfort that she was alive and in his arms again. 

They would deal with tomorrow one day at a time. Together.


	10. Shared History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight is gained as Jason catches up with the de Clermont family.

Hours later Jason departed their bed as quietly as he could. Her sleep was finally settled after hours of restlessness he feared would chase her through the night. He gently covered her with a weighted blanket hoping its heft would keep her asleep until he got back. Jason dressed never taking his eyes off Livia’s sleeping form, longing for the moment when he would be able to rejoin her but needing to talk to his sires best friend. 

It physically hurt closing the bedroom door and walking downstairs, but this conversation couldn’t wait. He had texted Miriam asking for Matthew’s number and had received a text from Livia’s father directly instead. 

There was no knock at the door or arrival text, Matthew had put a foot on the first step as Jason opened the front door. Neither of them talked until they both were seated in the living room, the only illumination was the errant street lights peeking through the curtains. A bottle of wine in the decanter, glasses at the ready. Jason moved and spoke first, pouring overly large portions for each of them. Opening the conversation with someone they had between them that was uncomplicated. “How's my sister?” 

Matthew swallowed and looked up at the older man. “Phoebe seems as content as ever. She’s still working on archiving all the artwork and artifacts in the family she can get her hands on. Gallowglass has to chase her out his armory a few weeks ago.” Jason nodded taking it all in, “I’ve been out of the world for a spell. I’ll have to catch up with her soon.” Somewhere in the room they both could hear a clock ticking in the darkness, slightly farther they both took comfort in the faint sounds of Livia’s even breathing. 

Matthew didn’t stand on civility for long. “You’re married to my daughter, but from what I can tell not mated yet.” Jason leaned back in his chair, “What shocked you worse. Her arrival or mine Matthew?” He watched as Matthew forcefully ran a hand through his hair. Matthew took another drink, “Her. But your arrival and your tie to her are starting to catch up." 

Jason took a long pull of wine before speaking. "Speaking of our marriage, it's..” Matthew held himself still not knowing what he would say. “... a sham. We did it for an operation years ago. It’s an inside joke to us, I’m sorry I threw it in your face.” 

Matthew smiled a little, “Apology accepted. You’ll have to explain it to your mother, and that’s punishment enough.” 

Jason paused to consider this, “I’ll be paying for that stunt for a few decades I fear.” Outside an ambulance screamed by and both of them paused waiting to see if it would wake Livia. Not even a whisper of blankets disturbed the night. 

Jason set his empty glass down, “You never knew? You had another child out there and you never knew?” 

A muscle in Matthews jaw twitched before he responded. “If we had known…” he trailed off overcome with emotion. “What can you tell me about her?” 

Jason pondered the question for a moment. “She’s unbelievably fierce, braver than any man I’ve ever commanded into battle. Not that I could command her into doing anything. Smart as a whip, Bletchley Park wanted her to stay but she refused. It took me years to gain her trust, and even then she never told me about her past.” 

He stopped talking and Matthew could see him remembering her throughout the years. Matthew poured more wine for each of them and sat back letting the seconds tick by. 

When Jason spoke next it seemed to surprise him. "I forgave you a few centuries ago, I don't think I ever told you." 

The ancient things he tried to forget came swimming back to his mind, Bertrand and him in a thousand situations, a thousand conversations. Hundreds of years friendship and memories threatened to overwhelm him. Matthew had to clear is throat to speak, "Thank you. I haven't forgiven myself yet… for any of it. But your forgiveness means a lot to me. Thank you Jason." 

They both heard a car pull up and the engine turn off, Jason stood and set his glass down. 

"Can you check on her? I know she's resting but I can't stop worrying. I'll deal with that delivery." Matthew nodded, "Of course. I'll be right back." 

Matthew peeked in on her from the door noting her condition first. Pulse and respiratory rate near optimal. The fireplace casting the room in soft yellow and red light. She appeared to be dead asleep, her face smashed into the pillow so deep it promised pillow lines when she woke up. Her rest seemed so different than when it had even twelve hours ago. Her body settled deeply into the bed, a tumble of her now darker red blonde hair behind her. 

When he made his way downstairs Jason was silently unpacking a mass of shopping bags in the living room. Matthew watched him for a moment puzzled before interrupting. "She's still asleep, perfectly asleep." Jason pulled out a small rosemary bush cut to look like a Christmas tree out of one bag and set it atop the mantle. 

The room instantly smelled oppressively alive with it’s addition. Jason stopped unpacking and turned to face him. ”Good. She’s trying to hide how much rest she needs, she always does.” Matthew poured more wine for them both resisting the urge to ask more questions about that statement. 

“We’re not mated." Jason reached down to take his glass, his statement quiet but clear. "Believe me, it's not for lack of want. Ten years ago it was because of the Congregation and our travels. Fifty years ago it was the same reasons. We didn't think we'd trip their radar but never wanted to risk it. A love match between a witch and a vampire no matter how unknown the families would be noticed eventually. I think it’s also because she knew the Covenant would be set aside one day.”

Matthew nodded, "It was a hell of a fight, one we nearly lost a few times. Believe me, I can understand loving a Bishop woman. They aren't easily forgotten." His feelings for Diana coursed through his body making her absence worse. 

Jason finished his glass and unpacked another bag, a few presents wrapped in silver paper piled on the end table. Matthew finally was too curious not to ask. "What are you doing?" Jason finished hanging two stockings on the mantle before answering. 

"She missed Christmas." Something about him saying that pained Matthew to the core, Jason said it plainly but in it he caught a glimpse of his daughters life without them. She had countless celebrations and holidays and they had missed it all. Jason decorated the rosemary bush with a strand of tiny lights before turning back to the room. "It won't be our usual celebration, but I can welcome her home with something we missed." 

They both sat down their conversation not complete yet. "What's next for her?" Matthew shrugged feeling the weight of his daughters unknown future. "Tomorrow she needs to have a few tests done, nothing about her condition, just research." He tried to allay any fear about her recovery. "Some more family introductions, Chris hasn't met her yet. I'm hoping my wife will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Livia expressed she'd like to see her Grandmother so we'll be heading to Madison the day after." 

They both fell into silence again, Matthew spoke first. “You have to tell her.” 

Jason shook his head, “Vampires don’t tell tales Matthew.” 

“It’s not a tale. Before you are mated she needs to hear your story. No matter how it affects me.”

Jason nodded, “Hopefully time will be fairer in the retelling of it.”

They both looked up as they heard a noise from the upstairs bedroom and Matthew took that as his cue to leave. He stood, returning his empty wineglass to the table and gathering his coat. When he reached to shake Jason's hand this time the other man grasped it immediately. "If she'll have me, I'd be honored to call you family Matthew." 

By some miracle Livia was still sleeping when he made his way back to the bedroom. He pulled the pajama bottoms on again and gently climbed back into bed settling the weighted blanket over them. He had nearly drifted off when he smelled her fear, her muscles tensing up. When she woke with a gasp a moment later he was already rubbing a hand comfortingly on her arm. 

“Shh. It’s okay.” She struggled to roll over and he lifted the blanket to allow better movement. 

“Jax?” Her voice was raspy with sleep and fear. He smelled tears as she buried her face into his neck. “I thought it was a dream, and I was still there. I thought…” 

He tightened his grip and slung a leg over hers to draw her closer. “Not a dream anaticula. You’re here.” 

She drifted off just as fast as she had woken up and he quickly followed. 

The sun was solidly above the horizon when Livia woke again. Her limbs were tangled securely with Jason's, she was still pressed into his neck. She reveled in the feel of him, cool and firm and most of all real. Unlike her nightmare. His body was relaxed against her, still asleep. She kissed his neck and nuzzled his jaw to wake him. 

Without warning he rolled so that she was on her back and he was resting on one elbow above her. A series of cool kisses showered her face and between each one he said "good morning" in a different language. When he started to say ones and zeroes spelling out the same phrase in binary she reached up and pulled him down for a proper kiss. He pulled away to nuzzle her face, "Guess what today is?" She made a face trying to remember some fact he knew and she was apparently forgetting. Finally she settled on an answer, "Tuesday?" He hung his head, burying it in her neck trying not to laugh. It was indeed a Tuesday, a quirk of her time traveling was always seemingly being able to know what day of the week it was.

"It's Christmas." He felt her entire body freeze and then try to struggle from under him. “Christmas?!” The excitement in her voice was heartening, it would be a good start to welcoming her home. Her legs started to move and he shifted them slightly to prevent her. She struggled a bit more before letting out a hrumph of discontent. 

There was still a negotiation to conduct. "Shower, full breakfast, and you take it easy today." He could feel her making another face at him. 

“Shower & coffee.” She retorted, he lifted himself up to look at her. “Shower, coffee, a scone and some fruit, and if you don’t feel well you let me know.” She considered his proposal for a moment. “Shower, coffee, a scone with fruit jelly, and an early night.” His eyes brightened and he kissed her quickly, “Deal.” 

In a flash he had leapt off the bed and offered his hand. “Matthew brought your luggage, I’m going to go shower in the guest bathroom.” Another breathless kiss and he was off. 

She studied herself in the full length mirror after her shower. Stubborn bruises still discoloring her body but most of the scrapes had healed. She dressed for the day only wincing once while lacing her low heeled half boots for the day. 

Jason was already downstairs when she wrapped up. She could hear mugs and plates clattering from the top of the stairs. She started to sneak past the kitchen only find herself sitting at the breakfast bar with more food than she expected laid out. 

Over breakfast, they made plans for the day. They both had things they needed to say to each other in addition to the family introductions and routine medical tests. 

Finally when she had finished her scone she picked up her coffee and wandered to the living room. She stopped short seeing the lighted rosemary bush and the stockings. Livia set down her coffee and turned to Jason for a hug. “Thank you.” He held her close and kissed her hair. “Thank you for coming back.” 

The stockings held whole nuts and fruit, chocolates piled on top. These items would go into the fruit bowl in the kitchen for all to share. Livia tackled the assortment of presents next. A pair of grass green peridot earrings. And a few handwritten cards of promised events, date nights and vacations. 

Livia put on her earrings at last and leaned over to kiss Jason again. “How did you do this on such short notice?” He stood clearing the paper debris and arranging the cards, “Miriam. You made quite an impression yesterday. She was more than happy to help, and to gift me the earrings for you.” 

A few moments later Jason left to open the front door, an unheard knock to her ears. Miriam swept in a long light wool overcoat and no hat. “Time to face destiny. And by that I mean Chris, he’s very excited to meet you.” Livia chuckled, “Same.” Jason held out her coat to put on and kissed her gently as he secured the scarf around her neck, “I’ll see you later.” 

A look was shared between the two vampires, Jason obviously uneasy to let her leave his presence. Livia ignored it, she would be safe with Miriam. They parted for the day, although if the thirty times Miriam's phone pinged was any indication, he was never actually far. 

For his part Chris was enthusiastic about meeting her. After a moment of bewilderment he pulled her into a firm hug. She remembered why she had such fond memories, the banter and the energy Chris created around him had stuck with her as a child and it was present in their lab at Yale. 

Miriam took her blood with steady practiced grace. Both women tactfully avoided discussing Jason, it seemed that it might be a more complicated conversation than hurried whispers while graduate students were milling about.

Livia and Chris spent their time in his office debating known science and history. Shouting each other’s scientific theories down or bringing up radicals in whatever field they were discussing. He seemed joyed to take a moment's pause from his research. When Miriam came to fetch her it was more than a few hours later.

It wasn’t so much that Miriam was cool towards her, but there was something unsettled in her aunts mood around her. Things were cordial enough, but slightly reserved. Livia remembered her mother’s description of Miriam the first few weeks they knew each other and didn’t question too hard. Her situation was a lot to take in without the unexpected tie to her son. 

The late afternoon light was just starting to fade when Miriam pulled up outside Gallowglasses. Before her hand could touch the door Miriam finally asked the question that had been eating at her. 

“You blame Matthew and Diana?” Livia sat back and closed her eyes for a moment, feeling battered by the question. “I don’t know anymore. I spent the majority of my life not feeling anything about them. Or at least trying not to feel anything.” Miriam nodded but didn’t say anything. Livia looked out the window to the front door, warm golden light escaping the transom. “I woke up last night fearing it was all a mistake. That I was still there, captured and lost in time. And as much as I’m happy to be here now, it’s complicated.” 

Surprisingly she wasn’t curious about her tie to Jason, but concerned as a parent seeing a friends child in tumult. Miriam squeezed her hand in acknowledgment of her statement, and Livia departed the car as Jason opened the front door. 

He took her jacket and scarf and hugged her for longer than necessary welcoming her home. The time away from his presence grating on him slightly. He nuzzled her hair, “We should talk.” It wasn’t said ominously, but it was tinged with something difficult. 

He settled her at the breakfast bar, wine and dinner laid out. She reached for her wine glass, frowning when she realized how little wine was in her glass compared to his. She switched their glasses while his back was turned, taking a large sip of his drink before grabbing a handful of nuts to snack on. He worked on plating some meat (his much more rare than hers) along with some vegetables. When he set the plates down he took a drink of his wine before casually switching the glasses back. Livia frowned, ending up with even less wine. 

“You’re still recovering. Eat.” They were two separate statements that went hand in hand. 

When their meal and their conversation about the day was done, he used his foot to scoot her chair closer to him. He poured large glasses of wine, this time one for her as well. 

“I need to tell you a story.”

From there he laid out his past. His birth, his near death and rebirth at the hands of Bertrand. A blistering pace through history brought them to where their fathers intertwined. Best friends, their military exploits, the Holy Lands and The Crusades. 

He refilled his glass and pressed on explaining Matthews involvement in his father's death. To her credit she listened without judgement either way. She kept a hand on his knee, reassuring him of her presence without interrupting. From there his story split from the de Clermont’s generally. Unable to stand the way they pulled on the levers of history, he avoided interaction but for a few choice members of the family. 

He didn’t so much finish the story as stop talking. Tears in his eyes he sat not knowing what to say next. She stood and stepped between his legs, taking his face in her hands. “And we found each other.” Her voice was soft, he nodded closing his eyes and resting his forehead on her chest. 

“We never needed to know about our pasts. We had the present, and when the Covenant was in place that’s all we could have hoped for.” He could feel the pain in her words, the truth. It was her turn to hold him and kiss his hair. She breathed in his scent, the mulberry and fir hitting her senses as she threaded her fingers through his brown hair. 

“I never asked because I could never bear the answer. What our lives would be.” He pulled back to look at her, her hair had darkened even more since he first saw her yesterday. The waves and curls causing the Titian red color to bounce light throughout the room. “I have no family spare Miriam and Phoebe, no children of my own.” 

She kissed his forehead, “And throwing in with me would mean you’re up to your earlobes in de Clermont family again.” Livia reigned in her emotions and started to take a step back. 

He tightened his grip and stood holding her, “This isn’t me saying goodbye anaticula. That’s just my history, you are my future. You were my future the moment you showed up. No matter the decade we’re in.” 

Livia took a gasping breath as her heart thumped heavily in her chest. “I’m asking- would you take me, as I am. Knowing what you know…” 

Livia reached up and pulled his head down. Sealing her lips over his and stealing the rest of his question. 

Her blood whispered the answer his heart already knew. Yes.


	11. A Trip to Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets Livia. Livia meets the house again. The house gives a gift.

Jason could feel Livia's anxiety ramping up as they made their way to Madison. Not knowing what you were walking into with family was worse than walking into an ambush by your enemies. He knew the feeling, remembering the times he would get called to aid his father from whatever far flung locale he was stationed. It never felt like good news. And the last time it happened was being called back to Miriam’s side after Bertrand was executed.

They had spent the previous day relaxing in New Haven with Miriam and Chris. Matthew had picked Diana up and started the trek to Madison, wanting to soften the news in person. Sarah didn't take well to sudden and life changing news, even if it was happy news. Matthew had mentioned that Diana was hopeful in her ability to unbind Livia but wanted to talk to Sara about some esoteric spell she would need.

For awhile they filled the drive from New Haven by talking about the possible future. Both of them were surprised that their family was already intertwined but taking the news in stride. Jason obviously had more to tell having lived the past ten years the slow way. When they turned onto the state road Jason heard her take a sharp breath, he held her hand to stop it from shaking.

The trees that lined driveway were nearly bare, winter temps already hitting them hard this far north. He parked the car and turned it off, he turned towards Livia waiting for her next move. She was staring at the house, she seemed to shake herself out of her memories and turned towards him. She leaned over and kissed him and leaned her forehead on his a moment before leaving the car. He tried to smother his anxiety, this was her journey and he needed to support not interfere.

She was reading a note that was taped to the door, his enhanced vision allowed him to read it as well.

Livia,  
Went out for groceries, we'll be back soon.

We wanted you to have a little time with the house alone.

Take the guest bedroom next to the bathroom.  
-D

She turned back towards the car and reached her hand out to Jason, who was there in a few steps. Whatever the future held they would approach it together.

She held open the screen door and pushed open the front door. The house remained quiet until she stepped over the threshold. Doors and windows started to rattle and when he crossed over the threshold it only got worse. Beside him Livia sighed and she called out to the empty house, "Knock it off." Things settled down after that. She let go of his hand and moved from room to room taking it all in. He had heard stories about this house from Miriam who had described it once as 'cozy, but occasionally creepy'. It was filled with the spirits of previous Bishops who most vampires could vaguely sense but not interact with.

Livia wandered into the still room, touching the heavy wooden table with reverence. The herbal smells were almost overwhelming, lavender, anise, rosemary, echinacea, and more. All hanging from the ceiling preserved and ready for a witches trained hand. Jason watched from the doorway, watching Livia as she took everything in. Her face was a mix of apprehension and wonder, a life deferred. He heard another car pull up, three doors shut, the rustle of grocery bags. A woman was talking, her vocal pattern sounded stressed. On edge.

Three people poured into the house, Livia was still wrapped up looking at the details of the room. He smelled a witch near and turned to find an older woman standing in front of him. She went directly past him and into the still room.

"Oh my god." Livia turned to her, setting down something she had been studying. She moved from around the table but stayed still after that. Sarah crossed the distance and studied her for a moment before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Both of the vampires heard the wince but it was Diana who interjected, "Gently! She's got bruising."

Sarah let go of her suddenly, at a loss but still staring at her. Livia smiled at her great aunt, “It’s allowed to be weird. It’s not everyday that you get the news ‘surprise you’re a grandma again’ I know.”

Sarah studied Jason a moment and then shot a look to Diana. “Another vampire?” Matthew turned to hide his smile, remembering Sarah’s reluctance to accept him years ago. Diana let out a short breath about to answer when Livia interjected. “He’s my fault grannie, not Diana’s.” Sarah shuddered hearing the moniker, focusing back on her granddaughter.

"You know..." Sarah's voice sounded annoyed, Livia smiled and finished the sentence, "I hate that title."

They settled in the front parlor, introductions and conversations about the last few days. Harder ones about the past. At the end of it, having listened to everything Sarah wiped away tears and knelt down in front of Livia. "You're here now, and that's a gift." Livia nodded and sniffled, trying to calm her emotions.

They settled into a routine over the next few days. Mother and daughter waking up early for long runs through the woods then working on the gaps in Livia's magical knowledge and working on unbinding her. Jason and Matthew silently doing chores or projects around the property, both of them always within earshot. Sarah kept herself ensconced in the still room looking up spells and notes in the collection of family records and grimoires looking for a solution to the binding.

Jason watched with gratitude as her bruises faded more each day and her spirits seemed lifted being there. They fell into bed each night in a tangle of limbs and she fell asleep quickly exhausted. The moment she drifted off to sleep he sent a prayer of thanks to her god that she came back to him.

They found that she could still Timewalk, although she didn't need objects to hold like Diana or Stephen before her. If she had a good enough image or emotion she could disappear and appear in a heartbeat.

She delighted in surprising Jack in the kitchen at Sept-Tours one afternoon. Her brother swinging her into a hug as Lobero barked at the commotion. He took a photo with her and sent it to Matthew before loading her down with a few bottles of wine and watching her depart back to America in a tangle of blue and amber light.

However not everything was joyous and easy. Livia had trouble conjuring up any talent at basic elemental witchcraft. Diana also tried teaching her about Weaving, however any ribbons that she held didn't entirely feel right in her hands. She could see how a spell was composed, the threads that bound it but actually making a knot herself seemed beyond her skill.

She whispered the incantation again, holding her energy open trying to locate the spells power.

Instead all she could think about was her past, feeling the thread of her life through time. If she was still she could hear Jason outside, his breath, his occasional heart beat. How she perceived the material world had changed so much in the past few days. The cycle of life, death, and rebirth viewable to her in a different way. She lost her grip on the spell and it fizzled, a beeswax candle instead of being lit sat a little melted on one side because of the lack of focus.

Livia gave an exasperated sigh and pushed the objects away from her, pillowing her head on her arms. "It's hopeless! I'm not a Weaver! I can't even do a normal spell to light a candle! I don't light candles like that, I can't!"

Diana made a sympathetic noise and reached out to squeeze her hand. "But I've seen you light a candle, I've seen you interact with the elements. It'll happen, you just have to trust."

Sarah started to say something in agreement but the house had other plans. Doors and windows started rattling in their frames again. All three women perked up feeling magic building somewhere near.

The screen door clattered as Jason moved in a flash to stand alongside Livia, looking for the source of the disturbance. He still wasn't comfortable when the house made its displeasure known and much preferred to be near Livia when it happened. Matthew, long accustomed to the Bishop house sauntered near the still room, waiting. A wind rustled the curtains, and the smell of something wood and beeswax was carried into the room.

Sarah left the room to look for the source, the rattling in the house only got worse as the wind kicked up again. Matthew kissed Diana’s hair and departed after her, curious about what the house was upset at. Diana for her part sat studying Jason and Livia, watching the easy trust between them. She'd wondered how long that took for them to develop, how they became friends. Another breeze lifted their hair this time smelling of magic and something clattered in the front parlor.

Finally too curious to stop herself, Livia walked to the parlor to see what the house had gifted them. She stopped short when recognition dawned on her, bumping into Jason as she tried to take a step back, he snaked an arm around her to hold her steady. “That’s not made yet.”

A crib stood in the middle of the room. Matthew recognized his handiwork. Its curved base hung inside a sturdy wooden stand that sat on level wide feet. The longer she looked at it the more color drained out of her face, and the more concerned Jason became. She remembered every detail about that crib, from the date carved into a bottom corner to the nick where she played a little too rough as a child.

Livia moved forward in the room to get a better look, reassuring Jason with a quick glance. A letter was tied to the nearest leg. She pulled away the ribbon securing it and let it drop carelessly, looking inside the crib she noticed brown paper wrapping and twined parcels. What they contained she couldn’t be sure.

She slid her finger along the envelopes edge but tisked and stopped studying her finger. Diana saw blood well up on her finger. A paper cut. It felt so mundane in the scope of recent events, and yet so unavoidable.

As Livia lifted her finger to her mouth a drop of blood dropped on the crib and a kaleidoscope of colors was thrown off the spot. With a small flash they all could see the memories her blood held. They saw Matthew and Diana rocking her to sleep in the crib, its frame set between them in front of a fireplace in Les Revenants. It looked like a quiet evening, Diana occasionally giving a magical push to keep it rocking. Livia took a step back as another memory played around them. The cradle on the floor, a teddy bear lovingly tucked into it. The frame had a linen sheet thrown over top and was being used as a tent. Piles of books spilled out of its entrance.

In a blink the scene resolved back to the Bishop parlor. Sarah spoke first, “What the hell was that?” Her voice was bewildered and high with stress. Diana reached for Livia, studying her now healed finger and then the spot where the blood dropped. Finding it gone, it’s magical power burned away any trace of its presence.

“Blood magic,” Diana answered. Sarah sat down trying to calm herself and Diana continued, “I haven’t thought about that in years. Not since the Bodleian.”

Livia rubbed her fingers over where the cut should have been. “Matter is neither created nor destroyed.” reciting the first law of thermodynamics quietly. Gathering her wits she tore open the letter and started reading, handing the pages to Jason as she finished them. She handed him the last page her hand shaking and nodded to him.

“Well, that explains something then.” Her voice was watery with emotion. Jason left her side to hand the letter to Diana, he gave her a sad smile before returning to Livia. "It says that whatever happened in the past is fixed. That I'm here now, forever. That I was lost to them."

“You should sit, anaticula.” Her parents watched with surprise as for once she willingly rested without hesitation or argument. Diana sped through the letter, “You’re here now, they… we couldn’t get back to you.” She flipped to the next page. “But why?! Why was our solution to any problem doing this?!”

This time when the breeze kicked up it was Diana’s anger, Livia regarded it like a mother viewing a toddlers tantrum. "Stop it, don't you dare. No one gets to be more upset by this situation than me." Livia's voice was quiet with fury as she angrily ran her hand through her hair pushing it back. Matthew stood with his eyes closed, a hand on the cradle trying to understand the conversation, trying to understand what happened.

She made to stand, only staying seated as Jason placed a gentle hand on her shoulder hoping to dull her fury. "Taken through time, bound, and left there. And for what? If not for Fernando I'd been better as an orphan." Her words were pitched to hurt and neither of her parents blamed her. Matthew opened his eyes and watched as any hope his daughter ever had of understanding her origin was crushed by a letter in his own hand.

He watched as any strength he had seen in her over these past few days melted away, he saw the child that threw her arms around Fernando crying out of confusion and fear. He gave the cradle a small push, happy to see that it still hung freely but unsure why it appeared now to them.

Unlike the cradles he made for the twins, the wood choice was birch and yew not rowan and oak. Odd choices for a cradle, intricate sprigs of yew and their bright red poisonous berry decorated the corners. Both trees were bound in myth and superstition. He knew what was wrapped and inside, he didn't know how but he knew. Mementos from her time with them in the future. It's what he would do if he had to say goodbye, he would wrap anything he could for his child and trust that the Bishop house would get it to her safely. If the house could make the entire second floor disappear, surely it could keep a cradle safe through time for a little while.

This time when Livia tried to stand Jason didn't stop it however he did catch her for a moment in his arms. She shook her head at him wordlessly and left, the screen door slamming behind her.


	12. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing space Livia takes a walk not realizing she’s being watched by more than just family. A sacrifice is made.

Livia ran until her lungs burned and her legs wanted to give out. She hadn't so much left towards anywhere as much as left there. Snow covered trees and bushes rushed by in a blur, and as much as part of her wanted to stop and go back, another never wanted to stop. To run until she was dead or free.

  
She slowed down to try to figure out where she was and instead tripped on a root, crashing into the ground. She tried to feel anything in that moment, anger, hate, even pain, but the only thing she could connect with was numbness. The ice in the air made her face and uncovered hands numb, the physical exertion made her legs numb, and the terrible news made her heart numb. As much as she wanted to cry she couldn't even muster up enough emotions to try. She lay sprawled under a giant pine tree, its branches obscuring the grey winter sky. She wondered if the ground could swallow her whole, she dug her fingers into the earth and snow and prayed for roots. Prayed to be reclaimed, but nothing answered.

She held her hand up, measuring the gaps in the branches pretending they were stars. “...the stars did wander darkling in the eternal space.” Half remembering a poem by Lord Byron. Livia rolled on her side to stand, catching blossoms of ice across her skin, happy that Jason followed her. “Took you long enough. I'm sorry I ran out, I just couldn't stay.”

When she started to dust herself off she noticed although she felt a vampires gaze no one was making themselves known. The numbness was chased away in her body by fear, she'd felt like this before. Before she was captured. Stalked like prey on a busy city street she was overpowered. What could happen in the middle of nowhere forrest in upstate New York. She turned looking for the path she came, Fernando had taught her how to track and she saw the bent and broken branches of her chaotic escape from the Bishop parlor. 

As calmly as she could she walked back in the direction of the house, she couldn't run. Even if she had the energy for it, it would only encourage whomever was following her. She needed to get close enough to yell and hope that Matthew or Jason would hear.

Every step was excruciating, occasionally she would pause to listen to the woods. But whoever was following her only moved when she moved, covering their sounds with hers. She thought about trying to Timewalk away, but fear and exhaustion drove away any skill. She couldn't even hold onto an image of Jason in her state. Worse, she felt like her magic had abandoned her, leaving her to fend for herself.

She could see the top of chimney, the fire built in it was pumping grey white smoke out for her to find her way home. Feeling a presence near she gathered a breath to scream for help only to have the wind knocked out of her as she was struck from behind. What came out was a choked half sob before a hand was over her mouth silencing her. She knew who found her, Roderick. The man that had hunted her in Warsaw, who delivered her to Benjamin. He enjoyed toying with his prey apparently. His grip shifted and a hand was around her throat, “"Tisk tisk tisk. Leaving so soon?”

She struggled and Rodrick's sharp nails dug into the soft skin of her neck and she felt wetness slip down her skin. "Did you get my photo of you?" He ran his finger down the side of her neck, a mockery of tenderness. "You looked so beautiful in Warsaw, before I took you to my father."

She remembered him sitting with her in her cell. Her chained to the bed, Kind one moment and cruel the next. He would slap her and scream in her face demanding to be told how to make a hybrid, only to have him tenderly treat the bruises and tell stories of his childhood or describing in cold specific detail what he and his father had done to the last witch in their possession.

He took a deep sniff, she imagined him taking perverse pleasure in the metallic tang of her blood. “I found you again. I’ve learned so much about you since you escaped. I’ve found you through history.” Livia could feel terror radiating off her, she tried to check her emotions. _Think and stay alive._ Ever since her powers had been partially unbound she felt like she was always on the edge of letting go, and now that she was in real danger her abilities felt like they had vanished. She heard a noise to her left and Roderick spun them to face it, putting her body between his and whatever was approaching. Roderick hauled her up by her neck, her toes scrabbling for purchase on anything near.

Jason skidded to a stop his hands up in peace and surrender when he saw her precarious situation. He took a few steps forward slowly. Roderick growled and tightened his grip on her neck when Jason got less than twenty feet away, he was establishing the rules and zone of engagement and she was losing. Just as darkness started to cloud her vision Roderick loosened his grip.

She caught Jason’s gaze and held it, trying to put him at ease. “What do you want?” Jason asked trying to find a way through this. Livia could hear the poorly controlled fear in his voice. Of all their scrapes, this was the first she ever heard it.

“I WANT MY FAMILY BACK. She KILLED them.” His scream felt like nails across a chalkboard this close to her ear and she could hear it ring through the woods. Livia understood, already driven mad by the blood rage the deaths in Chelm ten years ago had snapped whatever tenuous grasp of sanity the vampire had. He thought she was Diana. 

The fear and adrenaline that swamped her body allowed her to pick up on the faint sounds of reinforcements coming. Roderick hasn’t been subtle in his anger and Matthew had noticed. But none of them would be fast enough to overtake Roderick, there was no one else that would get her out of this predicament. She could hear Matthew running towards her, something distinctive about the sounds of his stride. She remembered hours of riding and hunting with him as a child. More memories flooded her, as the memory binding unraveled, a childhood of muted hazy dreams became memories once again. It was like someone focused a telescope on a cold clear night, she knew what she had to do. Her parents had protected her to the best of their abilities, it was her turn to protect herself. She caught Jason's eye _I love you. Forever and a day_. His face went from scared but the cold detachment of someone trying to negotiate the best resolution, to abject terror.

She could feel power pooling in her chest and start to travel down her arm, she could only imagine the glow of her powers. She couldn't light a candle with a spell, but she could do this. The heat coursed through her body driving out the lingering fall chill. The flaming arrow materialized in her hand, she found it somewhat fitting that her mother had killed Benjamin in a similar way. And now she would kill Benjamin’s son. She didn’t however move her left hand to make a bow, her target was behind her. _Maiden, Mother, Crone. Hear my prayer, fate and time have placed a heavy burden on me. I will shoulder it, I see the past and I know the way forward._ She felt a rush of power as their voices resolved to an answer. “The only way to save yourself is through. You will be something ancient and new.”

She didn’t respond to their words, focusing on her next step. She would pay whatever cost to keep Jason alive, even the currency of her own life. She was suddenly content they had never mated properly, that it was just intent. They were promised to each other, but not tied. He would survive, he would move on. He had Miriam to help him through it. These thoughts kindled in her like sparks before evaporating.

She let the arrow drop a little finding the best point to leverage it, and stabbed it over her shoulder driving it into Roderick’s body close behind her. She felt it nick her shoulder, the pain was like lava in her blood. With diminishing physical strength and all of her magical intent she gathered gravity in her hand and slammed the fletched end the rest of the way through. Light overpowered her eyes, obscuring her view of Jason. She didn't need her eyes to see, she could feel the woods around her, the animals scattering in terror, the trees standing as silent watchmen through time, the wildflowers sleeping under the snow. Distantly she heard a thunderclap in the air but somehow she knew the sound was counties away. She was surprised she didn’t feel much pain anymore, suddenly there was a sense of peace. The cosmos stretched out in front of her. She knew witch fire was fatal, there were no spells to heal it.

She could feel the fire spread in her body, its warmth tracing her blood across her body. Instead of pain she felt like a thousand delicate ribbons snapping, her body breaking free of a shell she never knew was there. She remembered everything, _Ton coucher de soleil, tu l'auras_. The thread of her life was suddenly in front of her. The threads of everyone’s life also, the fabric of time and family. She pitched forward trying to separate herself from the danger behind her. She took two steps before falling to a knee, she looked down and saw blood as darkness clouded her vision.

___  
Jason saw but couldn’t hear Matthew roar in anger as he saw her fall, knowing he was putting all his energy into crossing the distance between them. The boom of energy deafening him. He noticed that Roderick was still and unmoving in the ground. Livia had pitched forward, momentum had carried her a few steps before she collapsed. He always knew she was powerful, her Witches blood always sounded like an ocean to his senses but he had never imagined she was so powerful. The din of her attack or the witch fire had been nearly deafening. The burn mark on her shoulder was smoking slightly. He turned her over gently and clutched her limp form to his chest. He didn’t want to believe she was gone, her neck was a sea of red rivulets dropping into the snow.

“No, no, no. I just got you back.” He looked up as Matthew sunk to his knees on the other side of her. Jason looked back at her, “We just got you back.” Matthew was talking, gesturing at something, the noise in his ears hadn’t subsided. Matthew pulled at his arm and Jason gripped Livia tighter, his need to protect her apparently also included people who would take her body away from him. Matthew wrenched his wrist away from her and put it on her chest as he felt a single solitary thump and then her body went still.


	13. Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories and powers are unbound. Livia's life hangs in the balance.

Hours later and Livia was still unconscious. The scales were balancing between life and death as she lay white and blue lipped in the Bishop house. Even a nick by Witchfire should have killed her and yet she was laying under a thick duvet, her pulse erratic but breathing steadily.

Her condition was dire enough that Matthew made the choice to feed her his blood, hoping that it would assist healing. They knew so little about caring for Bright Born children in some regards, but he had to trust anything that might help her, and she was half Vampire. The wounds on her neck had stopped bleeding after that and healed slowly but steadily since. The wound on her shoulder however hadn’t started to heal which worried everyone. 

Diana had tried to get Jason to take a break, to leave the room for air or at least get cleaned up. He was still covered in her blood and could barely stand not holding onto some part of Livia let alone not have her within his eyesight. He barely tolerated Matthews examination of her and Matthew sadly knew exactly how he was feeling. Only once did they nearly come to blows over each others protectiveness, before Diana pushed both of them away from Livia with witch wind. She covered Livia’s ears with her hands and told them both off until both of them had calmed down and looked appropriately chagrined at their behavior. 

When her condition improved Matthew had left the room to make calls or get supplies Jason didn’t know but part of him didn’t care. She was unconscious, hurt, and he didn’t prevent it and he couldn’t fix it. He felt foolish for letting her leave alone, until today the dangers they faced were mostly human in nature and she always had a leg up on them. This was a painful lesson, watching her teeter between life and death. 

Jason didn’t bother with a chair to keep vigil, instead he remained kneeling by her bed occasionally whispering to her asking her to wake up. He made wild promises to her, bargaining with her to wake up. Promised he’d never leave her side again. Promised they would celebrate Christmas twice a year. That he would finally quit the Directorate and devote his time to her. He wanted her to wake up and hold him to these promises. But instead she laid unconscious, his pleading fell on deaf ears. 

He hadn’t noticed Miriam arrive until she picked up his hand and pressed a small silver cup into it. He looked at it puzzled until she commanded, “Drink.” He downed it in one pull and set the glass aside. Stag blood wasn’t his favorite but it would do in a pinch. He could feel it moving through his system, settling some of his anxiety. 

She gently pried his hand off Livia’s, “You’re bond sick Jason. She is alive, injured yes, but will be fine. Look at yourself, what will she wake up to?” He blinked trying to absorb what she was saying and looked down. Mud and leaves covered his knees and shoes, his shirt was stained with splotches of her blood from wrist to throat. “You’re sitting in fear, covered in the blood of your mate. Your dumb vampire brain can’t make sense of it. Look at her.” 

His eyes drifted back to Livia’s prone figure and his hands reached out again to touch her but Miriam intercepted them. “She’s going to be okay, I’m going to stay here, I’ll protect her with my life. Look at me Jason, you need to trust me.  _ Go _ shower.  _ Go  _ change. For the love of god  _ go _ get more to drink. She’s going to wake up, just as scared as you. One of you needs to be functional.” Miriam could see the gears turning in his head weighing the information. Something clicked in her stepson, wordlessly he stood and retreated. 

When he climbed out of the tub he noticed that his dirty stained clothing was missing and fresh laundry was left for him. He reached out with his senses, listening to Livia breathe, taking comfort in it. He could hear Diana and Miriam talking, the most powerful witch alive and the vampire he trusted above all others were watching over her, he had to trust that. The tightness in his chest loosened and he took a full breath for the first time since he saw Roderick’s hands on Livia. 

He dressed and made his way downstairs in search of more stags blood. Finding the fridge stocked he took a larger glass in hand and found Chris sitting with Matthew in the still room. A large glass of whiskey for one and an over full glass of red wine for the other, neither of them seemed to be talking much. Sheafs of paperwork were scattered on the table between them. 

Matthew studied Jason as he sat down, “Miriam convinced you?” He nodded and took a large drink of stags blood. Chris set his drink down and started stacking the paperwork into a more organized pile, “That woman is, if anything, annoying rational.” 

They sat in companionable silence for awhile until Jason’s glass was empty. Chris waved him away back upstairs, “Go check on her.” Part of Jason wondered which  _ her _ he meant. His best friend, his newest niece, or his ‘just my lab manager’. Jason tried to move slowly, taking his time to feel the bond between them grow stronger with proximity, taking comfort in it. Miriam looked at her watch when he appeared in the open door way. “Nearly two hours away, it’s a miracle.” Diana tried to hide her smile as she stood and squeezed his forearm for a moment before leaving the room. 

"How is she?" Jason pulled the chair Diana had vacated closer to Livia's bed. Miriam set a damp washcloth in a shallow bowl and adjusted the duvet over her shoulders. "She could be better. Matthew got the hypovolemic shock under control but now her temperature has been climbing." She sounded frustrated. 

They heard a car start and rumble down the driveway. Jason wanted to ask for more details but didn’t get the chance before Miriam left the room. Jason focused on listening to her breathe, taking strength from the sound until he noticed it sounding more labored. She seemed to be fighting to take deep breaths until her breath took a faster more shallow cadence. 

“Miriam?!” She was there in a heartbeat, a squeeze to his shoulder. “It’s ok, we’re going to help.”

Below them Livia whimpered a little, in a flash Jason moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Livia?" He stroked her hair away from her face, it was suddenly a little damp. Her eyes fluttered open, "Jax?" Her voice was weak and quiet. 

He cupped her face, "Hey there." Her eyes closed again and he thought she fell back asleep until she roused again. Her hand fisted in his sweater, "I feel zozzled. Did I drink too much bubbly?" She seemed to be confused about when she was, he looked up at Miriam unsure of what he should say for a moment. "You got into it with a real goon dollface." She went silent again, and he noticed how flushed she looked. Her skin seemed tight and dry against her body. 

He stood as Miriam ran the thermometer over her forehead and made an unhappy noise at its result. She called for Matthew quietly and stripped the quilt back from Livia's body.

Livia started shivering as the air hit her and tried to weakly curl towards Jason. “No. Cold.” Jason could smell her tears, he tried to tamp down on his fear. He didn’t know how to fix this and that terrified him. 

Matthew appeared in the doorway, “Marcus think we should treat for heat stroke. Cool bath. Ice. Fluids.” Something sounded like pennies falling in the next room and the sound of water running. 

“What’s going on?” Jason failed to keep the worry out of his tone. Matthew looked at him with a pitying expression, “Her temperature is dangerously high Jason. 104°. If she stays like this it can cause neurological damage. Diana just drew an ice bath for her.” 

Jason leaned over the bed and scooped Livia towards his body. Lifting her with ease. He started walking towards the bathroom trying not to jostle her too much. 

She blinked her eyes open and reached up to touch Jason’s face, “Are we dancing?” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I’ll never say no to a dance with my best gal.” She smiled and closed her eyes, he heard her humming to music only she could hear. Finally, after a couple of weak bars he recognized it as _“J'ai tiré ma révérence”_ a song they had danced to years ago. 

Diana had filed the tub with cold water and several bags of ice purchased from the closest convenience store. Jason could feel waves of cool air drifting from the doorway. She had also turned off the harsh white fluorescent light and opted instead for a few candles to act as illumination for the humans who needed it. It would almost be romantic if Jason knew it wasn’t to treat a life threatening problem. She was so warm in his arms, he could feel her fever radiating off her body.

Diana quickly helped Miriam undress Livia, still in Jason’s arms. Miriam touched his elbow, “She’s not going to be happy but it needs done.” He nodded and started lowering Livia into the chilly water. Worse than her fighting him she seemed to have a lack of energy, barely protesting beyond a soft whimper and a few more tears. Jason knelt next to the large clawfoot tub talking to Livia, he was wet to his elbows but wouldn't have traded his post for anything. He tore off the sweater, ending up in just a finely spun black wool T-shirt. 

Time always seemed to stand still this late at night and the late fall seemed to cloak any sounds beyond the house. Someone was playing Bach at a low volume in the house. Muffling conversations for everyone beyond a few loud moments and offering a semblance of privacy. He took the cup from the sink and rinsed out her hair, fighting the tug of getting mesmerized by water rivulets running over her. Her injuries were wearing on his usually tight control. 

Miriam came in a while later to check on them both. She noted her sons worry with a squeeze to his shoulder and a gentleness in examining Livia, trying to assuage his fears. She seemed happier with the temperature reading this time and pulled out a couple dry towels. “Bath times over.” Jason gently kissed her forehead and whispered encouragement to Livia as the tub drained. Together they dried and dressed her, and thankfully she just seemed asleep and not delirious. 

Jason carried her back to the bedroom, this time overjoyed that she no longer felt like a small sun in his arms. Someone had changed the sheets and swapped the duvet for a handmade quilt. She settled easily, blankets drawn up and tucked under her chin and a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. 

“When she wakes, see if she’ll take some broth or water.” Jason didn’t notice her departing, still focused on Livia. 

She stirred sometime later, the quilt hindering her movements. Blessedly her eyes opened a little and took him in. She tried to sit up recognition hitting her but still too weak to effectively move and he adjusted so she could see him better. 

“What happened?” Jason was relieved to hear that her voice sounded stronger, no longer one foot in their past. 

“You got injured killing Benjamin’s son. You’ve been unconscious all night.” She didn’t question his explanation but she also didn’t seem to recognize the past events. 

Her attention seemed to drift and Jason roused her as gently as he could by stroking her face, “Water? Warm broth?” She paused to consider her options before getting distracted. “There was someone else. Someone else was there." She seemed puzzled at her own statement and under the quilt her arms tried to move again. "Why am I chained again?” Her voice had a slightly panicked sound. 

He realized that the trauma from her recent ordeal was closer to the surface than any of them realized. “You’re not. Just tucked in.” Delicately he lifted an arm out from under the covers. She used her newfound freedom to reach for his face and whispered, “Bug in a rug.” He shot her a dazzling smile and her body relaxed. “Broth?” She nodded as her hand made contact tracing his eyebrow. He didn’t take his eyes off her but did announce “Broth please Miriam.” 

He saw the tremor in her hand, she was using magic and over tired muscles to hold it there. He held her hand to his face and kissed her palm before laying it down. He noticed that one of her eyes had changed, instead of it’s usual vivid blue with the recent addition of an amber crescent the amber was now the predominant color of her eye. 

Miriam entered silently, easily helping Jason lift Livia into a more upright position on the pillows. Just as they were tucking the blankets back in Livia opened her eyes and looked at Miriam. 

“Promise me you’ll watch over him?” Livia looked concerned, her eyebrows knitting up. Miriam looked sharply at Jason. “What did she say?” Livia rested her hand on Miriam’s and her face shifted from worry to something more relaxed. “You looked so beautiful with the red band in your hair.” 

Miriam stood and took a too large step back, running into the dresser in the corner. “Matthew.” She didn’t have to call for him loudly and in a heartbeat he was there. 

He took in the sight of his daughter still on the bed safe, her eyes half closed but Jason was encouraging her to take small sips of broth. He turned and noticed that Miriam was trembling and staring at Livia, white as a sheet. He grabbed her elbows as she swayed a little, “She knows things she shouldn’t.” 

Miriam seemed to calm herself down and Matthew gently pushed her out of the bedroom. Jason stood and handed him the mug, “I’ll give you some time.” Matthew knew exactly what it would cost Jason to be away from her. The anxiety and the panic of the woman you loved hurt and not being with her. 

He sat and held his daughter's hand as he encouraged her to take small sips. She wasn’t asleep but her eyes moved like they were in REM. She blinked them open and looked up at Matthew. “Papa?” Her voice took the distinct accent shaping the French word. He brushed the hair away from her face, “I’m here peanut.” 

“I know why, I know what happened.” Livia's voice was quiet and pained. Matthew set the mug aside carefully trying not to betray his emotions. He knew she wasn’t talking about recent events, she was talking about why she had been sent away. 

Matthew froze before asking for more information, and called for Diana. This information needed to be for both of them. Livia touched Diana’s hand, “Can you show us peanut?” Diana gripped it firmly and felt her nerves settle as Matthew rested his atop theirs. 

Although they both knew they were still in the Bishop house in Madison sounds and images began to flit by. Sept-Tours, Yale, London. Moments in their lives, Matthew saw the twins older than they were now, Philip using magic to toss Livia into the air. Her squeals of delight echoed in the room. Rebecca was reading to her, both of them snuggled into a comfortable overly stuffed chair in the family room at the Orange Street house. 

Not all of the memories were Livia’s alone. There were moments of Matthew and Diana’s life before children. Things she shouldn’t know, Matthew recognized Miriam a thousand years ago wild with grief a red cord in her hair. Diana and Sarah getting into a fight over not wanting to study magic before she left for college, a glimpse of Emily sitting quietly in the living room trying to hold her tongue. 

The images coalesced, they were outside the memory the scene happening around them. It took a moment for Mathew to recognize it, Prague. The three of them were about to part, they had walked Diana to a conference at the university. Matthew swung Livia up into his arms and she reached for Diana, giving her a hug. The conversation had been muted but words seemed to be picked up on the wind and float back to them. “We’ll see you in a couple hours.” 

They parted, Diana headed indoors and Livia and Matthew headed towards Old Town Square. More images went by, not connected to this memory. Livia and Matthew at Mass, Diana teaching her the names of constellations. Hamish and Matthew playing chess in his rooms at All Souls. Suddenly they were in Old Town Square. 

There was a crush of people, Livia was tugging on his hand. Her voice excited, happy. He let go for a moment letting her run ahead. She wanted to see the astronomical clock, she had read about it in her books. She was so close, she knew not to lose sight of Matthew. The Matthew in the memory looked up suddenly alert to something. His calls for Livia were muted, Diana watched as his control started to slip. The blood rage turning to terror at his missing daughter. 

He caught her scent, and something else he couldn’t place. His daughter was afraid. He continued to call for her, he stopped to listen then ran towards an alley. The relief they saw on his face was wiped away as he recognized the other smell. Something of Benjamin was touching his daughter. Livia reached for Matthew, but was stopped. Roderick, once again he had his hand on Livia’s neck. The image started to fade a little. The edges of the memory darkening, narrowing. In the present Livia was weakening. 

Something was being said between the two men, Matthews hands were up. Roderick seemed to let her go, Livia took a single step towards Matthew before crumpling to the ground. A woman was laughing somewhere behind Roderick. 

Matthew didn’t need to be a doctor to know that in that moment his daughter was dead. That same feeling of dread that he felt when Lucas died settling into his bones. 

Smaller memories came. Matthew and Diana bereft, going back in time themselves. Livia alive the morning of the conference. Same dress, same leggings, same ribbons in her hair. “She’s not safe here Matthew, the twins are old enough to protect themselves. She’s not.” 

Them together in modern times at the Old Lodge, them together in the 1700's in the same place. The images became choppy, all three of them dressed for the 18th Century. Matthew holding Livia close, she was asleep in his arms. “Just as long as she lives Diana.” A stack of letters on a desk, Matthew and Diana in deep discussion while Livia sat curled in a settle reading. 

Between them Livia shifted, “I can’t.” Diana broke contact, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face and then adjusting the quilt. The image dissolved around them, breaking apart like old film reels. It reminded Matthew of Diana's ribbons. 

“It’s ok peanut, just rest.” 

Matthew continued to hold her hand and hummed a French lullaby as she drifted off. They sat in silence together for a moment until Diana stood and came around to him. Matthew buried his face in her torso, when he pulled back there were red tears on his cheeks. “We couldn’t protect her and  _ this _ was our solution?” She said nothing, just held him gently.

When they left Jason was leaning on the wall outside the bedroom. Diana approached him, “She’s resting again, no fever.” Jason nodded quiet in thought. “The fever, or the witchfire burned off the binding didn’t it?” 

Matthew closed his eyes and left, unable to stand what he knew. Feeling sick in the bottom of his stomach. He could still hear Diana talking while standing in the freezing air on the front porch. “She was both spellbound and memory bound.” 

Matthews hearing was acute enough that he could hear the creak of the floorboards, both of them going back into her bedroom. Jason was quiet a while, lost to his thoughts. “She  _ smells _ much more powerful. Sometimes when she has memories I smell cinnamon, rock rose, and saffron. Ancient things, ancient memories.” A soft wood on wood sound could be heard, slow but steady. Diana had sat in the rocking chair next to Livia's bed to restart her vigil. Matthew heard Jason sit, this time calm enough to not have to hover directly next to Livia's bed. 

They sat listening to Livia breathe for a little while. Diana was first to talk, “How did you two meet?” Jason looked up at Diana surprised at the directness of her question. “By accident.” He paused and reached out to take Livia's hand in his, turning his attention back to her. "I was almost on the Lusitania, but got held up getting a stack of classified documents delivered to me. I couldn't leave without them and she purposely waited until it was too late for me to catch the ship. She didn't know she'd be meeting a vampire, she thought she was just saving a soldier. We got into a fight over..." He trailed off and smiled slightly looking at Livia. "Something." 

Diana quietly observed his genuine affection for her daughter before asking a follow up. “When did you fall in love with her?” It took him a moment to answer, “We had a little contact after that. She was just a witch who I’d occasionally see while working.” He sat for awhile before answering her truthfully. “We were both in Germany off and on during the lead up to the second war. At one point I was retasked to get some critical information out, I was being called back to England. But I was pinned down in a city maybe twenty miles from the border. I was being hunted by the predecessor to the Nazi Werewolves.” 

He paused to watch as Livia shifted in her sleep, shifting to her side a little he adjusted the blankets. “I was in a bar trying to make contact with someone to shuttle me to the border. What I didn’t know was that my contact had been killed and a Nazi agent had taken his place. She was pretending to be drunk and ran into me coming out of the ladies room. She flirted with me while she slipped a note into my pocket.” 

Diana listened with rapt attention, she knew that somewhere close by Matthew and Miriam had to be listening as well. “All the note said was ‘Leaving at 2:00am. Sharp.’ and an address. When I got there she asked if I knew how to dance. I thought she was mad. She put on the radio and made me dance with her. She was wearing polka dots, her hair curled. Her purse on her shoulder, our jackets draped over our arms. I had sewn the film I was smuggling into the hem of my coat. Cheek to cheek we danced, she told me to close my eyes. The next step we were in a dance hall in London.” 

Diana looked back down at Livia watching her sleep, more questions about her daughter's life forming. “Someone had gotten word to her that I was in trouble and she was tasked with bringing me back to Headquarters. We grabbed a cab, pretending to be a happy couple out late. Years later it wasn’t pretending.” 

An indescribable emotion passed over his face as he brushed a curl away from her ear. “Since then it’s been me and her, whenever and wherever we can find the time. She disappeared ten years ago and I spent a while not worrying, we’d been separated before, I had a new sister to distract me. Then when she missed important plans I spent two years tearing most of Europe and America apart. I spent the next five taking suicide missions just hoping she’d rescue me again.” 

They went quiet for awhile, Diana pondering what untold stories her daughter had, friendship with a vampire, visiting her Grandfather, war stories, scientists she knew. Jason listened to Livia's slow steady pulse and tried to calm his nerves. Letting each beat wash over him, feeling her getting stronger by the moment. 

The sun was just starting to warm the sky when Livia woke next. Jason had folded over in his exhaustion. His head pillowed on one of Rebecca’s old stuffed animals and his arm. His other arm resting across her body. She reached out spearing her fingers through his hair. Using her nails to scratch his head. She felt his arm tighten, holding her closer. 

There was something comforting about him draped over her asleep. She heard a grunt of approval as her nails found the scar that sometimes itched in cold dry weather. She felt the moment realization dawned on him, he went still afraid he had imagined it. Her hand was still curled in his hair as she shifted a little, trying to shift towards him. He sat up, and looked at her. For Livia it was like the first breath of air after being underwater too long. Cooling, sustaining, welcome. 

She smiled up at him, “Hey sailor.” 

He moved to be closer, drinking in her face and state. She was still pale, but she seemed herself again. He touched her cheek gently, “Hi.” His voice was breathless and scared. She turned to kiss his palm and looked back at him, “Jason?” He was still taking stock of her, she could feel ice blooming under her skin, “Hmm?” She fisted her hand in his shirt. “Kiss me.” 

His fingers were soft in cupping her face, like she was a delicate vase in his hands. He hesitated looking for another sign of assent. “I’m not going to break.” She shot him a small wry smile.

His kiss was chaste, cool and gentle. “Break? You’re the strongest thing I’ve ever seen.” He kissed her again, this time tasting her lip gently watching as color rushed into her cheeks. He pulled back and touched his forehead to hers. 

She pulled him down for another kiss, “And don’t you forget it.”


	14. Unbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger for the family. Livia explains the past. A trip is planned.

Diana and Jason argued for her to rest longer, however it was a losing discussion. Matthew for all of his worry supported her decision to know her own limits, but was still watchful of her condition. And while she agreed to take it easy she wouldn’t agree to being an invalid for another day. She had spent enough time resting in the past week and there were things to sort out. 

Eventually Jason gave up on keeping her in bed and tried to negotiate any concessions he could get. Livia wanted a shower and something to eat and it _was_ going to happen. Every plan Jason offered was shot down. ‘Let me carry you’ lost to ‘walk behind and catch me if I stumble’. ‘You could fall in the shower’ lost to ‘then I won’t shower alone?’ And ‘we can bring you food’ lost to her turning on her heel and walking away from him. 

Jason gladly washed her hair when she couldn't lift her arms up and held her for longer than necessary under the warm shower. He noticed how dark her hair was becoming, wet it was nearly jet black losing its red tones, her curls spiraled around his fingers. Matthew or Miriam had dressed her shoulder wound in a waterproof bandage and he noticed the development of a scar forming under it. It looked like a lighting scar, a few main branches with fractal patterns coming off it. He traced it lightly with his fingers marveling at her ability to survive.

At some point it dawned on him that her asking for help was as much for her benefit as his. Being able to be present and close to her helped ease the bond sickness that had nearly set in before Miriam arrived last night. 

She did let him carry her a little, having gotten into the shower fine, standing took a lot out of her and she asked him to lift her out and help her change. She giggled as he swung her into his arms, towel wrapped around her body he rained kisses on her neck and any flesh his lips could reach.

She also leaned on him as they made their way downstairs for something to eat. The ground floor was busy with the addition of Chris and Miriam but she seemed content, if not overwhelmed with everyone’s presence. 

After she had eaten a little, she beckoned Jason closer. She kissed him deeply and when he pulled back she ruffled his hair. “You need to go hunt.” His face darkened, “No, you…” he trailed off as her face hardened.

“Fight me on this, I dare you.” He knew he had already lost this battle and sagged a little. Diana remembered Baldwin’s caution to her when Matthew was recovering and she was overextending herself. The best way to ease a vampires protectiveness was to give them no reason to question your state. It would appear that her daughter understood managing a vampire mate already. 

“Okay. Please don’t leave the house until I come back?” She smiled and nodded. “I’m comfy cozy inside today. All day. I may go wild and start a book on dark matter.” She gave him a reassuring smile at making a joke, he looked worried but accepting of the plan. Jason took comfort that Matthew and Diana would be just as cautious with her wellbeing as he would be. 

She looked past him as Miriam came into the room holding a blaze orange knit hat for him, she was already wearing one and a close fitting black vest. It was hunting season for more than just vampires in Madison. 

“Come on Jason, the faster you track something the faster you can come back.” Miriam gave her a knowing smile, happy that Livia had seen his need of a hunt and had enough foresight to strong arm him into going. 

They left in a gentle breeze as the screen door banged shut behind him. Livia finished her breakfast while Matthew and Diana pretended not to hover in the kitchen. She noticed that she hadn’t seen Sarah or Chris since coming down earlier and was curious to their whereabouts. When Diana helped her to the front parlor she explained their absence, “Matthew sent them for wine and groceries.” 

She stopped in the doorway staring at the cradle again, overcome with emotion for a moment. “I’d almost forgotten.”

Diana rubbed her back reassuringly, “Things got complicated yesterday, that’s for sure.” 

She settled her in the large wing chair near the fire, draping a blanket over her lap. When she made to leave Livia held onto her arm stopping her. “We should talk. Matthew, you should join us." 

They sat, the three of them as the sun poured into the room. Livia hesitated, trying to figure out the best way to explain what they saw last night.

“You saw part of the story last night, but it wasn't the entire thing. It just explained how I got sent to Fernando as a child.” She shifted, her injured shoulder sore no matter how she was positioned. 

“Time isn't linear, it's that concept alone that makes timewalking possible. It's why you both were able to go back in time so Diana could learn how to become a Weaver. Your presence affected the future in small ways but it affected the past in bigger ways.” 

Matthews eyes flickered to the to cradle in the room. “It's why the house was able to give you the cradle.” She nodded. "Put an object somewhere early enough and safe enough and with a little magical luck, it'll get found again."

“As far as I can figure, sometime in my teens he saw me in the past he started hunting me thinking I was Diana.” 

Matthew and Diana listened carefully, trying to piece it together. “When I was seven, Mom had a conference in Prague. He caught my scent again, your scents. You tried to reason with him Dad, you told him ‘she’s just a child’. He didn’t care, he snapped my neck and fled thinking that killing me as a child would rewrite the past. It doesn’t.” 

Livia's voice cracked trying to explain it, “You did the only thing you could do. Send me away. Send me somewhere safe. In that timeline Fernando already pledged his life to the scion, he’s family but he’s isolated from the de Clermonts. You trusted him with your lives, and more importantly you trusted him with my life. You went back to that morning, where I was alive, got me out of Prague. Diana took us to the Old Lodge, then farther back, bound me and sent me on my way to Spain.” 

Diana leaned forward, “That doesn’t explain why you couldn’t get back there or why we couldn’t find you.” 

Livia gave her a tight smile, “But it does if you’re a quantum physicist. It’s a problem with the multiverse principal. In that timeline I was dead, I’d reason that time walking only works on a cosmic string that allows for that possibility. My death and going back in time to keep me alive created a pocket reality there.” 

Livia’s focus drifted from her parents. Putting together her history and the models that might explain what happened. Matthew wondered if she envisioned a large white table like Diana did, smelling the magic suffuse the air. “My arrival here last week before I’m born was the closest I could get.” 

She didn’t explain the rest, that quantum entanglement would prevent Diana from getting pregnant with her in the coming months. That she was most likely well and truly stuck here in this timeline. 

“I only ever tried to go back to _that_ reality. As I understood it. It was the one I knew, why would I look for any others, and being bound I didn’t have the same understanding of time. In that timeline I was dead as a child. You were never able to find me because you took me far enough in your own history where it was after your time in the past but before the complications of the future. It changed things.” 

Diana’s head spun with the possibilities. “You’re outside of time.” 

Something in Livia's memory tingled hearing that. She remembered what the Goddess said to her in the woods. _Something ancient and new._ She felt herself laying under the stars. Facts about the constellations overhead came to her, she was explaining that there was a nebula behind it, not visible to the naked eye. _Old worlds die and new be born._

Livia pushed the memory aside and nodded, “I was lost to you. But I found a way forward. Blood Magic. That was how I got away from Benjamin last week, I was desperate and high enough that I looked for _any_ timeline that was close to the one I knew. I’ve never wondered why I don’t need objects to time walk, it’s always been that way. It’s because of my blood. The power of yours Diana and the history of yours Matthew.” 

Matthew rubbed Diana’s back trying to make sense of what was said. “The photo that led you here? That led _us_ here.” Livia pulled her blanket up a little higher crossing her arms over it. “He’s been hunting me, he knew enough about the Bishops and the de Clermonts to know that an attack here would be easier than on at Sept-Tours. He found a moment when I was unprotected ten years ago and took advantage of it, he did the same thing yesterday.” 

“Well thank god he’s dead, it’s over.” Matthew's voice was quiet, thinking he was saying the final words on the topic. 

Livia shook her head, ”I don’t think it is. There was a woman in Prague. I think she’s important. Someone's been watching, how else did they know I returned? I think the family may be in danger.” Matthew remembered her laughter watching Livia as a child die in front of him. His hackles rose. If she was willing to kill a child, what would she do to any of them given a chance. _What would she do to the twins._

Matthew swore a blistering oath in French before standing up to leave. His cellphone already dialing someone. Both women watched him leave and didn’t question what he was doing. 

Livia was quiet awhile before continuing to speak hoping her mother might have insight. “The Goddess was there yesterday.” Diana looked at her, noticing the hesitation, the uncertainty of telling her. “I know you pray to Matthew’s god but you can’t be surprised that she was there for you too.” 

Livia shook her head, her curls swinging. “It’s not that.” Diana waited, watching her daughter struggle with opening up. 

“I had a dream, yesterday. I was in a temple or a cave, there was water.” Livia closed her eyes and focused on remembering, the dream shimmered to life in the room. In front of Diana was her daughter. Hair bound in an ornate bun, a few curls escaping, her hair inky black now. Diana watched as her cloak dropped from her shoulders, leaving her dressed in a midnight blue peplos. She reached out to cup her hands under the water lifting them to her lips. 

“It was important.” Her voice had a distant other sound to it, like it was echoing. Something in the house banged, and the illusion dissolved as Livia was startled and opened her eyes. 

They both listened as Matthew was heatedly talking to someone on the phone. Livia shook her head, “ _He_ needs to hunt.” 

Diana sighed and got up to stand near the cradle, rocking it gently and peering at the packages it was laden with. “That’ll be a fight.” 

Livia shrugged and then winced, her shoulder was healing slower than the rest of her. “Sic aunt Miriam on him, or Yesabau.” 

Diana chuckled, “Baldwin might be able to convince him.” Livia shook her head. “He’ll try to defy uncle Baldwin just because he doesn’t want to agree with him, that'll delay the end result.” 

Diana nodded her agreement but didn’t say anything, Livia could see she was deep in thought. “Mom?” Diana’s attention snapped back to Livia. “Let’s see what’s in there.” 

When Matthew came back they nearly had everything unwrapped and organized into piles on the coffee table. Photos, most in albums some in frames, favorite books, her silver rattle from infancy, artwork she had created. They could tell that it was curated, only things that were meaningful, and sturdy enough to make the journey were included. 

Diana flipped through photo after photo of a life they would never know together. She tucked the letter her future self wrote into the cover, too overcome to read it immediately.

They also found letters to other family members. Some written by Matthew, some by Diana. Yesabau’s was written in her own hand, so was Marcus’. Most family members had one. Matthew set them aside, he’d ask Alain to deliver them soon. 

Chris and Sarah arrived back before lunch. Laden with wine and food. Chris was happy to see Livia downstairs and on the mend. Sarah was trying not to fuss over her, knowing that there was enough concern to go around. 

After lunch Livia fell asleep in the wing chair, her book on dark matter sliding out of her hand. Matthew marked her place and tucked it next to her. He remembered doing the same for her mother years ago, when she had fallen asleep in his rooms at Sept-Tours or a hundred instances since. 

That’s how Jason found her in the afternoon when he and Miriam returned. Asleep, safe, surrounded by family. He kissed her gently and her nostrils flared taking his scent in before sleepily proclaiming “moose” and falling back asleep. 

They let her sleep through dinner, deciding rest was more important than food for a little while. When she woke again Jason and Chris were there, the hour late. Enjoying a glass of wine and catching up, content to sit with her awhile. 

She woke up again as Jason lifted her off the chair. “I _can_ walk.” He shifted her closer as she wrapped an arm over his shoulder. “But you don’t have to _anaticula_.” 

They brushed their teeth together and he hesitated before climbing into bed with her. “You need your rest.” His eyebrows furrowed, the hunting trip had eased the rough edges but he was still borrowing worry. 

She held up the hem of the blanket. “I need my husband, and I can see he needs me.” 

He was careful in holding her, he knew her shoulder was more tender than she let on. They were quiet awhile, her hand clasped to his chest and her curls a tumble over his shoulder. He spoke first, “I was so scared, you lost so much blood.” 

Her fingers flexed under his hand, “I’m alive, I’m right here.” He made a noise of doubt or concern, half choked. “I don’t know how Matthew tolerated my hovering.” 

She smiled in the dark, “Matthew displays amazing compassion for everyone but himself. He cared for Fernando after Hugh's death, he fought the Covenant not just to protect his family but because Baldwin ordered him to kill my brother Jack.” 

“I spent a lot of time mad at him. Centuries.” Livia pressed a kiss to his chest. “He understands that pain and anger more than anyone, until he met Diana he spent most of his time consumed by it.”

Jason shifted a little, pulling the blanket over her shoulder from where it slid down. “Spending these past few days here… I could see why my father loved him. Why he asked Miriam to keep an eye on him.” 

“Good. I know you miss your father. It’s not easy remembering lost things, but sometimes the memories make you feel closer.” Jason took a deep breath and sighed under her trying to contain the images of Bertrand that sprang to mind.

“How are you? Miriam said you had a long talk with your mom and dad earlier.” Livia pondered this question a moment. “There’s not exactly a greeting card for this is there?” It was her turn to sigh turning her face into his chest to avoid the question at least momentarily. 

From there she filled him in, her theory on time travel, her understanding of Blood Magic, her parents forced to make a terrible choice. Accept their child was dead or find a way for her to live, but without them. Her voice hitched when she explained she didn't think she would ever get back to that timeline, that it was lost to her, that the only thing she had of them was the cradle. 

Jason stayed silent listening, and heard more than just the story from her words. When she finally went quiet not knowing what else to say he was gentle with his response. “You miss them.” He heard her sniff, “When they look at me they don’t see me, they don’t know me. When Fernando looks at me, I see our history, vacations, books we’ve read, meals shared. When they look at me, it feels… empty.” 

He moved, rolling towards her and scooting down to where she was. Her eyes were red dimmed but she wasn’t crying, he gave her a reassuring smile and kissed the tip of her nose. 

“They love you already.” 

She shook her head at him. “That’s just genetic predisposition.”

His eyes narrowed, “You’ve had a very hard week, so I’m going to let that slide, but if you continue to drag yourself down I don’t care what Diana would do to me- we’d be on the first plane to somewhere very far away for me to straighten you out.” 

She gave him a quiet weepy laugh and tucked her head under his chin. "Understood my love, understood." She closed her eyes and tried to settle down. But not without clarifying matters for Jason, “Diana would probably pack my bag.”

The next afternoon Chris and Miriam left. They had entrusted the lab to a reliable student but needed to get back to work. Matthew asked Miriam gave her one last exam before leaving. She deemed the wounds on her neck healed enough that they didn't need to be bandaged and was happy that the wound on her shoulder had started to heal noting that as it did a large fractal pattern emerged showing the path of the witch fire's energy as it went through her body. It went down and around her shoulder and curved towards her left breast, almost cradling her heart. 

Miriam declared her well enough to travel if she wanted, and expressed hope that she would see Livia and Jason again soon. Before the left, Livia handed them both the letters that their future selves had written. "I don't know what they say, but it doesn't seem fair keeping anything from family."

Livia allowed for one more day of rest and hovering after that. Her shoulder still hurt occasionally, but blessed with good genes and good care she was healing fast. 

Over dinner that night she brought up the subject of her future. Sarah was in favor of her staying, regardless of her parents location and Jason was more than welcome to accompany her. Matthew and Diana had been on their way a multi country research trip before her unexpected arrival and although they didn't want to part with her they needed to return to their plans soon. In the end the decision was easy, Livia and Jason had business London and her parents could also use the city to reorganize their plans. 

It was easy to see Livia's excitement for their trip. "It'll be good to be home." She squeezed Jason's hand. "Even if I have to lose you to Dev for a little while." Jason shook his head at her, "Your lips are saying 'I'm going to miss you.' but your heart is saying 'sleeping in and catching up on your science journals'." 

Livia chuckled, "And an exhibition at the Science Museum!" 

Jason leaned over and kissed her, "Oh! You'll get out of the house! I swear, I went away for a week one time and she was sitting in the same spot in her office pondering the same quasar data!" 

Livia took a drink of her wine and shook her finger, "It was a neutron star! And we finally captured data of a glitch, the first time a starquake was recorded in human history!" The others laughed to their banter. 

Morning came faster than expected. Livia took cheer in Sarah hovering over her at breakfast realizing that the fussing was just one of the ways she showed her love and care. The hug she gave her before leaving longer than necessary and Livia could tell that Sarah was trying not to get weepy at everyone leaving.

She overheard bits of conversation between Diana and Sarah, Christmas was coming up and as usual everyone would be present at Les Revenants for the celebration. An uncomfortable fear settled in Livia’s stomach, there was a future starting to take shape that didn’t involve her hiding from her heritage. As sad as it was, being unknown and lost to the family came with a certain level of freedom she had never stopped to think about. 

  
As they left, she turned to take one final look back at the Bishop house, Jason lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. "We'll be back soon _anaticula_. I promise."


	15. The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans get changed in London.

The landing into London was wet and bumpy, a storm had been brewing for the past few days and it broke as they passed over Iceland. Grey skies and sleet welcomed them to the city. Diana hoped it wasn’t a sign of events to come. After recent events she hoped things would settle down for a little while. 

Jason escorted Livia down the stairs after securing a hat and scarf on her. She huffed a little bit and accepted his ministrations without complaint. She tried to rush down the stairs only to be slowed by Jason. How he put her hand in the crook of his arm and didn’t let go. His protective vampire tendencies were still in full swing.

Three cars waited on the tarmac, one long wheelbase Land Rover in British racing green, the others were even larger. Two black SUVs that Matthew noticed were heavily armored. He frowned at them expecting only another car there for Jason and Livia. One door opened and tall dark skinned man stepped out and smiled at Livia and Jason. She glanced up at Jason and then ran ahead, the unknown man laughed and swung her into a hug. He set her down gently and reached out to shake Jason’s hand before pulling him into a backslapping hug. 

Matthew overheard a few snippets of their conversation, something about a missing scientist in Yemen. Livia kissed Jason and pushed him away from her a little. “Go, King and Country or something.” The unnamed man leaned towards Jason whispering something too quiet for even Matthew to overhear. 

The driver exited the second car and Matthew noticed that he was armed as his jacked flapped open in the wind. Jason was giving him explicit instructions, “Two by twenty-four, and if she goes out a car ahead.” The man nodded his understanding and then gave a “Ma’am.” to Livia. 

Jason led her to her parents car, his arm looped around her waist not wanting to let go. His voice was more strained than usual, having to clear it to speak. “I’m being recalled for a little while, shouldn’t be more than 36 hours. Do you mind…” 

Diana jumped in at his hesitation. “Of course.” Diana could see some of the tension in his body go slack. “Thank you.”

Livia made to walk away only to be pulled into a fierce hug by Jason. His hands were tight on her, one tangled in her hair under her hat and the other wrapped around her back. Something low was murmured between them and Livia nodded. He broke off a kiss with a sharp breath and took a step back, his hands clenching as they lost a grip on her. 

He looked at Matthew pointedly but it was Diana who once again intervened, putting Livia into the car as Matthew put her luggage in the Range Rover and made to depart. Diana knew that Jason would remain rooted to the spot until they were gone, not being able to willingly leave Livia. 

They had been on the M25 awhile when Matthew caught Livia’s attention in the back seat. He could smell the tears welling in her eyes, he watched as she blinked them away to focus on him. “Would you like to go to your apartment?” Diana’s hand hovered over the sat-nav ready to type in the address. “Jax made me promise I wouldn’t stay alone, if it’s okay…” her voice trailed off. He watched as her throat worked trying to form the words. Matthew changed lanes, the exit to merge into local traffic approaching. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay in Mayfair if you’d like.” His voice was quiet, and Diana rested her hand on his knee to give it a squeeze. In the mirror she nodded a fraction, she turned her head to look back out the window and Matthew smelled the tears on her cheeks. 

The next afternoon Diana knocked on the guest bedroom door hoping Livia hadn’t fallen asleep. The door swung open before she could call out, the scent of magic flashing through the air. Diana took a step in to find her daughter sitting at the Carlton House desk in front of a tall window. It was piled high with books and newspapers, a journal open in front of her. Her blonde hair had darkened to a dark auburn shade since arriving, currently pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head. Diana watched as her daughter referenced a book, then a newspaper, and then made notes in her dark blue journal in front of her. 

She knocked on the door again trying to get her attention and the same breeze of magic whiffed by, trying to open the door. Diana wondered how many little moments like this she missed, the first time she lit a candle, the first time she caught a falling glass with magic. Livia barely registered her presence beyond trying to open the bedroom door and continued to work. “Livia.” The younger woman kept writing but glanced up finally registering Diana’s presence near her. 

Her pen stilled, “Hi.” Her voice sounded hesitant, goddess what Diana would give for her child to speak with surety around her. She began shuffling her papers and closed the few books that were open in front of her. 

Diana wandered further into the room noticing the two frames on the nightstand. One was a small painting, a study of her and Fernando. Livia was seated, an embroidery project in her lap I tiny flick of silver paint showing her needle still in hand. She was starting to look up at Fernando as if mid conversation, his hand on the edge of her chair. The implication was clear, she was under his protection. 

The other was her and Jason, both dressed in uniforms. Diana noticed besides a few pins she didn’t recognize neither of them wore any rank insignia. They were in a field tent, she was gesturing to something he was holding. A map, or schematics possibly. While there were others around them, Jason was standing studying her. She wondered what the story was behind the photo, why of all the memories she had, this was the one she wanted to see when she woke up and before she fell asleep. Diana also noticed the small velvet bag holding her rosary and the ancient prayer book Matthew had entrusted her with at Sept-Tours lying there. Something about these little signs of her personality encouraged Diana. She sat on the edge of the bed as Livia capped her pen. 

“Dinner’s ready if you’d like some.” Diana leaned on the edge of the bed. 

Livia scooted her chair back and hugged herself wrapping her cardigan tight around her. “I don’t think I’d be the best company right now. I’m a little unsteady with Jax away.” 

“You should still eat if you can.” Livia nodded and stood, stretching and pulling down the arms of her scrunched up cardigan. “I’ll give it a try in a little while, I promise. I wanted to go to Mass if possible.” She wandered over to the front window and peeked out at the armored car parked down the street. 

She turned back to the bedroom and halfheartedly threw her hands up. “But I have babysitters.” Diana shot her a sympathetic smile, remembering how close of an eye Gallowglass and Matthew kept on her in the past. How even kind protectiveness could still chafe after a while. 

Livia came to lean next to Diana. “So when are you leaving?” Diana started and regarded her with confusion. “How did you?” Livia laughed and nudged her mother with her shoulder. “Your traveling folio is on the credenza in the front hall. I figured you got a research lead? When do you and Matthew leave?” 

Diana was struck, and not for the first time at her daughter’s observational skills. “A book just was brought into acquisition by a library in Italy. Matthew would like to stay, if you’re okay with that?” 

“He needn't stay on my account, I’m sure he’d feel better traveling with you. You’ve both lost time on your research projects. And there’s staff here if I need anything.” 

Diana tucked a knee under her so she could face Livia easier. “Trying to get rid of your parents? Plans for a giant house party?” Livia snorted at the joke and relaxed a little more. Diana continued hoping to ease her daughter's stress. “He took Jason’s request as an oath, he’s dead set on making sure he honors it.” 

Livia flopped back on the bed, trying not to feel annoyed at Jason. “He’s overreacting, I would have been fine at his place.” Diana reached out and brushed a stray hair away from Livia’s eyes. “And yet, they worry.” She watched the lines of a frown settle on the younger woman’s face before adding hesitantly, “Maybe I should postpone.” 

“Oh god no. Di- Mom I’m sure Matthew and I will be fine. Although, who  _ would _ he get to babysit.” Diana reclined a little resting on the stack of pillows laying there. “Well, Freyja is in town.” Livia sat straight up, “He wouldn’t.” 

Livia caught the last moment of her daughter's stricken reaction and felt bad for making a joke. “No he wouldn’t sweetheart. I’m sorry. It’s a lot of family very suddenly isn’t it?” 

Livia slumped against the foot board with a sigh. "It's… I'll be happy when my life settles down that's for sure. Maybe I can convince Jax to spend Thanksgiving at the cottage." Diana watched as her own mention of her mate spiked her emotions. Her heart hammered a little harder and she shivered, shaking herself out of her thoughts. “You’re leaving tonight?” 

“I am, that way I can maximize my time at the library tomorrow and hopefully be back the morning after tomorrow. All this is wearing on Matthew I’m afraid. You however, are a great distraction for him.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before both dissolving into laughter for a moment, Matthew had been so anxious on the flight back that it had set everyone on edge until Diana forced him to sit down for the remainder of the flight. 

“Would you be up for lunch when I get back to town? Maybe St. Martins? Jason mentioned you loved the crypt.” 

Livia was touched by the request, that Jason and her mother had spent enough time for him to offer insight into her preferences and Diana was trying to connect. “I would love to, when you’re back text me. Jason has to wind down some work so he’ll be heading into the office most days until he retires.” The last word Livia put in air quotes. 

Diana reaches out and squeezed her hand in reassurance. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to come down, I’ll keep Matthew quiet about ‘trying to keep your strength up’. I can’t do anything about him trying to sneak vegetables on your plate however, I’ve lost that battle.” 

Livia cracked a smile and laughed as she hopped off the bed, “I am feeling a bit peckish, worse thing that happens is dad and I fight over me not eating broccoli.” 

“Potatoes and spring carrots, you’re safe tonight. Can’t promise tomorrow, he does love making you kids eat brassica.” When Livia held out her hand to help Diana off the bed she felt more secure in her daughters life, hopeful that they had made a small memory together. 


	16. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of a disappearance arrives. Livia and Matthew fight. A plan takes shape.

Livia slept restlessly that night. Falling asleep only to wake up with hazy memories of her dreams. Blue and amber threads restraining her, someone speaking as she struggled. The sound of water falling and the sense of danger. Something whispered in her ear, “Horn and ivory.” She felt a weight in her hand, she looked down and found a horn handled knife in her hand, its blade bouncing light back at her. 

When she woke up at five am in a cold sweat she gave up on sleep altogether and got up to shower and get dressed for the day.

Matthew’s presence startled her as she turned the corner into the morning room. She closed her eyes and took a step back as Matthew apologized. “Sorry.” Livia pressed a hand to her chest and forced herself to relax, “It’s fine, I just haven’t had coffee yet.” 

Matthew looked at her hesitantly, “Of course.” He said it quickly, trying to cover his own embarrassment. He hesitated a moment before continuing. “After coffee, well after breakfast, would you like to go to morning Mass?” 

Her heart ached a little, seeing Matthew so cautious around her, remembering the father in her memories. The hours they spent together as Diana was busier than ever with her research. 

Livia never knew why she always ended up in the little chapels most of their houses had, but she did. At Les Revenants it was a small storage room that had been converted into a Monks Room at some point in the forgotten past. The room held Matthew’s collection of prayer books and bibles translated in various languages and religious artifacts from his travels. 

In her memories the stained glass window always had a glow no matter what hour she snuck in there, and she remembered always feeling so small next to the kneeler in front of the altar. How her eyes would trace the woodwork on the Bible box when she started to daydream. 

How many times had Matthew found her asleep on a pew, her book or Bible having slipped from her hand. In a blink the memories were gone, their warmth erased by the lack of memories in his gaze. 

“I would love to dad. Thank you.” He smiled and needlessly pointed her towards the kitchen not wanting to crowd her. 

He found her later securing a mantilla over her hair, sliding the last pin in place with a well practiced stab. This was the last thing he expected to see, wearing one was a rarity these days as modern women often abstained unless it was a major holiday. She didn’t wear the traditional Spanish high comb with it, just the dark lightweight cloth. It curled around her shoulders and draped over her back. When she turned to greet him some sort of gold glinted on the black silk. Fine gold thread was embroidered onto the scarf. Although the pattern looked random at first, Matthew recognized it quickly. They were constellations. She wore the heavens as a veil. 

He must have stared at her a little too long, she reached up to pat the silk self consciously. Matthew averted his eyes quickly and gestured towards the front door. 

“Is it lopsided?” she questioned before turning back to the mirror to check. 

They didn’t talk much, conversation between them wasn’t strained or awkward, just absent. 

Livia mostly stared out the window to take in ten years of changes to the city. 

Luckily they both knew Mass by heart, when to rise, when to sit, when to kneel. When Livia didn’t move to take Communion Matthew stayed with her. He worried wondering why she didn’t take Eucharist, if she was observant enough to cover her head for service she most likely had been Confirmed. He reminded himself of the advice Diana had given him before leaving for Italy.  _ Give her time, let her lead. She’s had a lot of choices taken from her give her the ones you can. _

He felt oppressively aware of the two supposedly unobtrusive security guards who sat at the very back watching their every move. Livia didn’t even seem to notice their eyes constantly on them, she seemed grounded and content with him beside her. It was a cold comfort that Jason was just as protective of her as his instincts drove him to be. 

After the service Matthew got caught by the priest, and Livia stealthily left his side. When he realized a moment later his head whipped around to find one of the security guards already flanking her. He turned just slightly while talking and watched as she lit a candle and kneeled to pray. 

Just like she had at Sept Tours she seemed lighter as they made their way home. Livia asked after Hamish and Matthew was happy to keep the conversation going while they drove home. 

The rain had picked up again by the time they got home, the fog thick as they made their way inside. Livia stood at the foyer mirror and pulled the pins securing her hair and shook both the silk and her hair free of their restraint. 

Matthew started to move past her only to be stopped when she reached out and gripped his forearm. 

“Thank you Dad, this was...” She trailed off and he felt her grip tighten. “Thank you Papa.” She deftly leaned up to kiss his cheek Matthew naturally leaning down to make up the difference. She let go and breezed upstairs, Matthew could hear her humming a song as she left.

Hours later Livia heard a commotion downstairs and found Matthew and a guest in the front room. As soon as the guest turned Livia recognized him, he’d run Fernandos household for all the time she had been with him.

"Razin, what are you doing here?" Livia took a step forward and then stopped noticing his unease. 

"I'm sorry for disturbing your recovery, يا سيدتي." Her eyes narrowed at his use of the honorific. He usually called her habibti, only using the formal title when necessary. He inclined his head to her and she looked around for Fernando. "Where is he Razin?" 

"Dom Fernando is..." he stopped talking and looked at Matthew who gave him a small nod. 

This action infuriated Livia, she shouldn't need her father's permission to know where the man who raised her was. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her and strode towards them. "What. Happened." 

"He is missing يا سيدتي." Livia swore something in Arabic that Matthew couldn't catch but was coarse enough to bring a flush to Razin's dark skin. “He was on his way home from the archives, his car was found a few miles from the property. There was a report of a woman in one of the villages. And Enzo…” he trailed off looking at Matthew again. 

Her father approached her slowly, “Lorenzo did not survive.” 

Livia tried to calm herself, feeling the air escape her lungs as the heavy curtains in the room swayed. Her vision darkened at the edges. She tried to breathe in and struggled. Flashes of memory assaulted her, Enzo and her sneaking out at night to climb the highest tree on the grounds. Her first friend in the past, now dead. A splitting headache caused bright blue flashes to appear in her vision, a cold sweat broke out across her shoulders. She tried to ignore it as she made her way to leave the room.

"I need to pack before we leave Razin."

Matthew stepped towards her, putting his arm still across her body, "I forbid it." Matthew's voice was strained, the Bloodrage was getting the best of him. 

Livia straightened her back, every vertebrae aligning out of anger. "You have no right Matthew." Her voice was deadly quiet. 

Matthew was towering over her and gently grabbed her elbows, "As head of this family I have  **every** right!" He took a step back from her blocking the doorway and letting her go. His finger jabbed at the ground, "To keep everyone safe? I wouldn't hesitate to do whatever I needed to protect my family.” 

“Fernando  _ is _ family Matthew, don’t make this choice.  _ Please. _ ” 

Another wave of pain passed through her body, she could feel her stomach start to reject her breakfast. She took a slow breath in distracting her body. More images flashed before her, blocking out sounds and sights of the fight at hand. The light wasn’t midday anymore, it was evening. Livia could feel the heat of a fire behind her, the crackling of the wood. Her father was there, he looked older. More grey in his hair, the skin around his eyes showing nearly imperceptible signs of age and weariness. His tone was just as angry and forceful. She couldn’t make the words out. He was somehow closer, his hands gripping her shoulders. 

Livia tamped down on the feeling of nausea that assaulted her. Around her reality snapped back, Matthew younger, and not a mirage. 

He wouldn’t look at her, “No, the family and the knights are already involved, I'm not going to risk you.” 

A cold terror sank in her, realizing she was confined again. The environment may be nicer and the jailer kinder but the removal of her freewill stung the same. She noticed that Razin, bless him, had fled the room. She didn’t begrudge him, his loyalties went directly from her to Fernando to Matthew. Vampire culture was strictly hierarchical and terribly patriarchal for her tastes. 

Matthew continued oblivious to her state, "I will have Diana bind you again if that's what it takes to keep you safe." 

He reached out, trying to comfort her and she jerked away. “Don’t touch me. I’m not a fucking light switch Matthew.” 

She saw hurt flash in his eyes for a second before it disappeared beneath the angry resolve and poorly contained temper. She moved away from him, sitting in front of the unlit fireplace and ignored him. 

Matthew attempted to comfort her, coming closer to hover near her chair. Instead it felt like he was looming over her, his rage and fear filling the room. His feelings swallowed hers, just another way she was powerless. 

"He came for you, Livia. He attacked you at your grandmothers and you should have died. He found you as a child, I saw you murdered,  _ dead  _ in my arms. We don't know who this woman is and if she did this you cannot risk yourself to find Fernando. I cannot allow that." 

“Il n’y a pas plus sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre” The words were a biting admonishment of her fury. 

Trying to calm down, she pushed away her feelings. The sting of Fernando’s disappearance and her father's reaction continued to split her head. A shooting pain starting on her wounded shoulder and arcing upward through her spine to settle behind her right eye. When she closed her eyes she could feel the weight of a knife in her hand, the sound of water falling on rocks. Something was calling to her.

Gently she reached out with her powers, gauging if she could make a distant jump. If not it would change things. She worried about Jason’s reaction, coming back and finding her missing again. She felt the limitations of her powers much closer than usual, her shoulder ached and the headache got worse as she pulled on the threads of time.

She let go and collapsed into the chair, resigning herself to an escape plan much closer to Mayfair than she’d like. 

“Razin, it seems the warmth of family has cooled. Would you mind building a fire in my chamber?” She didn’t need to even raise her voice, the benefit and curse of a vampire household was that someone was always listening. 

She considered her station and her options. More than anything she needed objectivity and to plan. As soon as Matthew said she couldn’t leave she knew she could never stay, not like this. In her head she started listing resources, obstacles, timelines, safe locations. Her position in the family was widely unknown, most everyone would side with Matthew out of fear or loyalty. Fernando wasn’t around to talk sense into him, Diana was away, Yesabeau was an unknown. 

Livia put music on in her room while she packed and planned. She didn’t care what was playing through the system. She was wearing a pair of noise canceling headphones and organizing her exit. 

She took photographs of any notes she had taken since returning and threw them in the fire. She set the phone aside to charge and backup while she organized the rest of her luggage. She pulled the false back out of the luggage. Not even Fernando ever admitted he knew about her emergency go bag. She slid it under her pillow for safekeeping and repacked her luggage. Everything she could find went back in, rosary, clothing, science articles. The photos on her nightstand were last, setting them under a thick sweater and buckling the straps. When she took off her headphones she was dressed only in her robe. She set her luggage aside and turned off the music. She heard a floorboard creak and a quiet knock at her door Matthew’s voice was strained and quiet. “Livia, please.” She ignored him. 

She put a few more logs on the fire and raked the coals while her shower warmed. Her next steps needed to be executed with precision. Each step hoping her father didn’t get suspicious about her anger and break down the door before she was ready. He hoped that he viewed her still as a moody, tempestuous human. Ruled by her emotions. 

She carried the kit into the bathroom. The bodywash was PH balanced and scent blocking, stripping any scent off her body in the hot shower. The effects would only last for a few hours at best. Giving her time to disappear. Her clothing was vacuum sealed, also washed with the same kind of soap. She smelled precisely like nothing. She wasn’t the first person who needed to get away from a vampire. She twisted her hair up and got dressed. All black from top to bottom. Black undergarments. Black t shirt. Black jeans. Black canvas slip-ons. She grabbed the wallet and small flip phone putting them in her pockets. 

She picked up her mobile and send a couple texts trying to work quickly. One to Diana: **I’m sorry I don’t think I can make lunch this week. Talk soon.** The second would be transcribed by Jason’s personal assistant and delivered when he remembered to ask about his messages. It was just a telephone number, the one to her private line at her cottage. 

She needed to give him enough information to find her but not enough to lead him there too fast. She wiped the SIM card and pulled it from her phone, she reset her phone and threw it into the middle of the bed. She tossed the SIM card into the fire, an acrid smelling puff of black smoke curled off it. If she could smell it, the Vampires could. Matthew could. She took a few steps back and cast a simple spell reinforcing the door. 

Her abilities were still weak but a short hop in the city should be doable. She could hear the door breaking, hinges cracking under the force of her father's anger. She reached out and grabbed a handful of time and started to pull. When she looked over her shoulder the door was shattered on the floor. 

Matthew's face was incomprehensible with anger mixed with terror as he started towards her. 

All he could do was watch as Livia set her foot down and disappeared from the room. Amber and blue tendrils snapping her out of existence. 


	17. Unlikely Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia she seeks protection from an unlikely friend, a secret becomes known.

She searched for the thread of her uncle's life, finding him out walking in London. She pulled herself towards him, the blue and amber tendrils pulling her out of existence in one place and depositing her in another. 

Livia found herself in an alley near Hays Galleria on the Southbank. This late at night it was empty, the museum nearby had closed hours ago. She had come out close enough to her uncle that he was able to fist her t shirt in his hand and push her against the wall. Timetravel wasn't always the most stealth process. 

"Sanctum uncle, sanctum." She kept her hands open and visible to him, Baldwin was a vicious fighter who wouldn't hesitate to protect himself from a perceived threat. Even if that was family. She stumbled and he caught her his grip tighter than necessary. 

He stared at her a moment like she was a bomb. "You're the granddaughter Ysabeau wrote to me about." 

She could only imagine what he was seeing, her hair a mop like her father, the features of her mother. She suddenly remembered she wasn't wearing a coat or shoes fit for the weather. "I'm asking for Sanctum uncle." 

He considered her for a moment, “You’re supposed to be in Mayfair, why aren’t you.” Livia started trembling, the exertion of traveling even a short distance weakening her. 

“Please uncle, Sanctum.” He let go and Livia leaned back on the brick wall, the cold stone leeched out any remaining strength in her. Baldwin gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him before letting her go and shrugging out of his jacket. With surprising gentleness he drew her away from the wall and settled his jacket around her shoulders.

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” 

Livia didn’t know what to expect of her uncle's house but the comfortable sitting room she woke up in was not top of her list. Baldwin had tucked her into a comfortable wing chair in front of a roaring fireplace. He had even tucked a simple linen quilt around her. 

Care and tenderness she wasn’t accustomed to. Her memories of Baldwin were tinged by her parents tension when he was around. She remembered little things, his smile while sneaking her an extra piece of fudge at Christmas or his gifts which were always extravagant. She knew little of the man himself.

She shifted and winced as pain radiated through her shoulder. “You’ll want to take it easy, your shoulder started bleeding in the car.” He came towards her carrying a tray of food and a steaming mug. 

He set it down on the table and handed her a mug of coffee as he sat on the ottoman in front of her chair. "Why did you come to me?" 

She took a long drink and set it aside. “I don’t know if it hurts or helps my reasons, but you are somehow my first and last choice.” 

He nodded and handed her a shallow bowl of bangers and mash with gravy her eyebrows rose. “You cooked?”

Baldwin shook his head, “I ordered, and then sent the staff home before we arrived. I could pick an amazing glass of red wine if you’d like.” 

Livia dug into her food and explained between bites. “Fernando’s missing.” He nodded, “I heard, the Knights and the family  _ are _ looking for him.” She shook her head. “It’s beyond that. They’re in more danger with me around.” 

He gently set her plate aside and held her hand, “And the family will fight.” She tightened her grip. “Someone is coming for me and something is calling to me. And Dad at the first sign of danger locked me up and threatened to bind me again. I realize that you may be happy to hear Matthew make that threat to one of his children.” 

He stood and held out his hand to help her stand, “Maybe a few years ago when the twins were younger. Seeing them grow up has changed my mind somewhat.” 

“I want to show you something.” She gave him a hesitant smile. He used the same tone for speaking about wines he liked as talking about destroying a rivals life, she didn’t know what he wanted to show her. 

"Do you know of Hugh? My older brother?" Livia brightened, Matthews favorite brother and who she would always read books to in the chapel at Sept-Tours. "Of course, I took my last name from him when I went to boarding school." 

He seemed surprised by this development, noting it with a slight jerk of his chin. “Did you?” Something in his voice sounded touched, that a girl centuries later would remember his brother and honor him. 

Not needing any light to see he had her take his arm and follow him down a flight of stairs and through a dark maze of hallways. She lost count of steps and turns. The light was too low for her to see properly but she could get a sense of what was in front of her. A rough hewn door, a leather strap for a handle. He heaved the door open and led her inside. He handed her a candle and an expectant glance. 

Livia chuckled and reached out, lighting all the candles she could sense. Large wrought iron candelabras were in the corners, a few scattered on secure surfaces all flared at the same time. A warm glow spread through the room. Wooden crates stacked along the walls. The only thing that was displayed in the room was a piece of art. Framed and hung to be seen as soon as you entered the room.

It was a drawing. A detailed charcoal study of her. Hair dark as night framing her eyes the only color on the page. One golden amber, one cerulean blue. "He said once that he could see the stars in your eyes. He ground the lapis himself for the blue." 

Livia tried to take a step back and ran into Baldwin; she pushed off him putting distance between them. Baldwin walked towards the picture and then turned to look back at her. “I’ve waited a long time to meet you, niece.”


	18. Future Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldwin tells part of a story. The past gets louder.

Livia stood in shock, her feet rooted to the stone floor and her lit candle extinguished as it fell out of her hand. The pain in her head swelled to a crescendo again as flashes of amber and blue light shot across her vision. The room spun and she felt a cold damp breeze against her skin. When she looked down she was no longer wearing the all black outfit she had left Mayfield in, instead she was wearing a dress of fine spun midnight blue linen. When she raised her arm the clink of solid gold bracelets tinkled like a melody. She opened her hand and found a gold coin in her palm. She couldn’t make out any details on it, when she blinked she heard the  _ plonk _ of something falling into the water and the weight of the coin was gone.

She heard a whisper in her ear and she repeated it like a spell, “Something ancient and new.” She felt Baldwin grip her chin again, but she didn’t see him. She knew he had to be there but all she saw was starlight glowing faintly above her. “ _Mon Dieu_.” 

Baldwin’s grip abandoned her and she blinked, snapping out of the vision. The candles flickered like a strong wind had just passed and then returned to normal. He made sure she wasn’t going to collapse and retrieved a small wooden box that had been placed in a larger shipping crate. 

“I think we need to talk, niece.” 

___

He settled her back in the sitting room, pressing the still warm coffee mug into her hands. “Drink.” 

It was a command, not a request but Livia didn’t chafe under the tone, she drank the entire cup without protest. The drink did little to warm her but she could feel it trying. She eyed the box he had brought with wary suspicion, her future and Baldwin’s past were contained in it. 

Lost to her own thoughts she didn’t notice him leaving, but did notice when he came back. The smell of whiskey, coffee, and red wine drifting through the room. He traded her empty mug for another, this one hot and full, and gave her an expectant glance. He poured himself a glass of red wine and took a sip, waiting. They sat in silence together, each focusing on their drinks not wanting to disrupt the quiet thinking they both needed to do. 

Livia tried to put what she could of the story together, Hugh had died in the 14th century. She had memories of her cousin Gallowglass hating being in France no matter the circumstances. His anger at the French king is still not forgotten. If she had met Hugh she had to travel back at least that far, tonight she barely made a trip within London. A trip that far back? She quietly scoffed at the thought, only to hear her father's voice in her memory.  _ Impossible n'est pas français. _

Baldwin gently eased the empty mug from her hands and took her pulse at her wrist, “Your teeth aren’t chattering anymore that's a good sign. Sarah always did say that Bishop women were more resilient than I gave them credit for.” 

“We try.” She hoped it sounded more jovial than she was feeling. She watched as he poured her another cup of coffee and without asking added a healthy dollop of Scotch in it. He topped it off with a pour of cream and pressed it into her hands. 

She took a long drink before cradling the warm mug to her chest, “I don’t understand.” 

He nodded and drank more wine, “I don’t know if what I can tell you will help you understand, but I can try?” 

He topped off her coffee with more Scotch and his eyes went soft in memory. “Fifty years or so before he was executed Hugh wrote to me and mentioned he was going to visit, when he came he had a wagon loaded with some of the things you saw in that room. He told me parts of a story, ones he could. He was traveling in what was modern day Greece and met “ _ a witch who was family _ ”. That’s how he described it. I thought he had gone mad, I was ready to write Philippe and have him locked up.”

An indescribable emotion passed over his face, “And then he told me my mother's name, I had never told anyone in the family her name. Yet he knew it, because you told him.” 

Knowledge sparked in Livia, the name appearing in her thoughts suddenly. “Lucia. You took one of your names after her.” Baldwin’s wineglass slipped and Livia caught it reaching out with her powers and halting gravity's effect. When she looked up at him he was white as a sheet and looking at her with fear. He plucked the hovering wine glass out of the air and set it on the tray trying to buy time and compose himself. 

“You’re dangerous in a family of secrets.” Most of his color had returned but the apprehension in his eyes while looking at her didn’t abate. She looked down feeling chagrined, “I’m sorry. I don’t know how I knew that and I don’t know why I said it.” 

He silenced her apology with a soft pat to her knee. “Honestly, had you not done that I may not have totally believed his story. I don’t think I believed him even after I saw your mismatched eyes earlier.” 

In all of the stories she had heard about Baldwin she never heard him described like how he was behaving with her. Patient, nurturing, if she had more of the Scotch she might even describe him as affectionate. “Why are you being kind to me? I’m going to drive an already large wedge between you and Matthew, wider. I’m nobody to you, your step brother's daughter.” 

A moment of fury appeared on his face as he held up a finger, “You are  _ also  _ my sisters daughter.” He paused and picked up the box he had brought from the storage room and gave a defeated sort of sigh. “My brother told me I had to be nice to you.” He said it partly resigned and partly annoyed.

Livia tried not to laugh as his statement, a promise he had given nearly a thousand years ago finally being collected. “He left this for you, hopefully it’ll help. The rest of the storeroom is also yours, he put together an estate for you. I’ve been tending it since his passing. Some artifacts of his he wanted you to have, some letters. But this was the only thing he asked me to give you directly.” 

He set it gently in her lap, the box was in near perfect condition despite its age. “I never opened it. Everything else has been catalogued except this.” 

Livia looked back up at him his eyes were luminous and as the light flickered from the fireplace she could see they were consumed with memories. She realized that there must be a certain closure in fulfilling the last promise of your brother's life. Another way that Vampires kept time, rebirth, life, death, the final act of their lives.    


She found herself asking the next question without thinking. “Who did you ask to fulfill the promise if you died.” He poured and drank more wine before answering. “Gallowglass, that man knows more Bishop secrets than de Clermont these days. We didn’t know you were raised by Fernando, he kept you… well hidden. I didn’t know you were a Bishop until your parents traveled back into time. I had my suspicions then, and asked Gallowglass to take it on if something happened to me shortly after the twins were born.” 

Livia set her mug aside and rested her hands on the box, feeling the wood hum gently under her fingers. “Matthew’s tearing the city apart.” It was a statement of fact, she knew in that last second when she saw his face that it would trigger something of his blood rage. She closed her eyes against more tears, her anger and sorrow mingling once again. 

“We’ll get you out of London tomorrow. I have a safe house in Scotland?” She shook her head, “Scotland in November?” Baldwin chuckled, “It’s quiet and secluded.” 

She sighed a little and stifled a yawn, “I have a cottage in Cumbria. No one but Fernando and…” she took a sharp small breath thinking what Jason’s reaction would be to this. “My partner knows about it. I’m hoping he’ll meet me there in a few days.” 

He seemed surprised by that statement, as he regarded her with a different, more curious look. “I look forward to meeting him, I’ll be staying with you until you decide what to do. Matthew won’t stop hunting you and god help them if anyone stands in his way.” There was a hint of the stories she had heard about Baldwin. Controlling and overprotective, deciding how to proceed and damn anyone with another opinion. 

“Thank you avunculus, I  _ am _ sorry for the strain this is going to cause.” Livia held the box out to him. “Can you…” she trailed off, feeling selfish for asking one more night's sleep before facing her future and her uncle's past. 

He eased it out of her hands. “It’s been a thousand years, child. One more night isn’t a burden.”

He offered his hand to help her stand. Her exhaustion was starting to catch up with her. “Come back safe and that will help. You however need rest, you’re human and frail.” She didn’t know how one person could sound so caring and dismissive at the same time. A skill of balancing that her uncle had perfected over the centuries. 

He was quiet as he led her upstairs to a guest suite, the lights turned down low and curtains drawn to keep any stray light and eyes out. A set of pyjamas were laying on the bench at the foot of the bed. “You’ll have new clothing by morning. The ensuite is stocked. If you need anything else, I’ll be in my study downstairs.” 

He departed and Livia felt any strength leave her as the door clicked shut and she collapsed on the bed. The day’s events overwhelmed her, threatening to destroy whatever tenuous balance she had found in her life over the past weeks. 

She took note of the time on the fireplace mantel and allowed for ten minutes of pity party before peeling herself off the bed and taking a shower to continue the party. As much as her mind raced to fit what happened into her new reality, she tried to push it away and get ready for bed. She found that the pyjamas Baldwin left fit her well and the bed was even more comfortable under the covers than laying on top of it crying. 

Between exhaustion and comfort she drifted off quickly, fits of dreams and confusing images chasing her rest. Faces and moments of conversation, laughter and the smell of food. Suddenly she was outside, the air crisp against her face as she walked in the moonlight. She heard something behind her and realized she was being followed. Fear overtook her senses as she started running. Her sandals slapping the smooth stone paving. She could feel her hair slipping from it’s bun, her heart pounding in fear. When she woke up, she was home. A owl shaped night light was near her, a stack of childrens books.  _ Les Revenants. _ She sat up in bed as her bedroom door opened. 

“Papa?” He was dressed for bed, clad in dark grey flannel. His feet were bare and silent on the floor. “ _ Oui,  _ _ ma petite étoile _ . You had another dream?” 

She felt so small again like she had at Sept Tours with Diana. Her father easily settled her in his lap and rested her head against his chest, pulling the blanket up around them. His body was cool and solid against her, she felt a child's sense of comfort and safety. Matthew leaned up a little with a wince and pulled her stuffed animal out from behind his back. 

  
“Was  Ga lileo there?” She shook her head and wrapped her arms around both the octopus and Matthew’s arm, clutching them to her chest. Her dream or her memory drifted. She felt Matthew singing, a low melodious rumbling against her ear. It took her a moment to register the song. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in French.  _ Brille brille petite étoile, Dans la nuit qui se dévoile. _

She felt tendrils of wakefulness grip her, a gentle tugging at her consciousness. She lost the ability to hear Matthew’s voice.  She tried to stay there, wanting more time, trying to remember more the dream that had summoned him. The last thing she could hold onto was the feeling of his singing as her head laid on his chest. 

Blessedly she had gotten more than a full night's sleep, waking up well past noon, the heavy shades and curtains had kept her from the morning and afternoon light. With nothing to wear but her pyjamas she went downstairs looking for the kitchen. 

Baldwin was nowhere to be found. She peeked into his study finding it empty, and checked the sitting room they had used the night before. The fireplace was cold and clean, the blanket that he had tucked her in with neatly folded over her chair. Livia gave up on her search, if a Vampire didn’t want their presence known they could hide in the same house for weeks without you realizing. 

Her stomach made a gurgle of protest as she entered the kitchen, thankfully finding a few breakfast items sitting out for her. A piece of thick paper set next to the carafe of coffee with her name on it. 

_ Niece, _

_ I’ll be back tonight to escort you to Cumbria. I’ve left research on Fernando’s disappearance and some supplies for you on the dining room table. _

_ -B  _

His handwriting was bold against the white of the paper, the neat capital letters looking like an architect's distinctive script. 

She dropped the letter forgetting breakfast as she walked into the dining room looking for the files he mentioned. The two ends of the table were laden with very different objects. Closest to her was the last act of Hugh’s life. The plain dark wood box seemed more ominous in the daylight, a seal of wax over the edge now black with age. A black leather weekend bag zippered shut sat behind Hugh’s gift. Clothing, money, identification, she knew what she would most likely find in it. Standard fare for her family. 

The other end of the table interested her more, crime scene reports, photos, a map spread out below everything. It showed the main points and times that they could piece together about Fernando’s trip. A printed tick tock of the days leading up to his disappearance was on top of stacks of witness statements, weather reports, satellite images. All in folders, indexes on the front giving a brief description of their contents. She sat down and started to read.

___

Baldwin found her like that hours later, food in the kitchen untouched and Livia with pages and pages of notes. He took the scene in with a flare of anger. “Christ child! You were supposed to eat.” She looked down and realized she hadn’t eaten, showered, or changed yet.    
  
She ignored his displeasure, “Why isn’t there a statement by the archivist at the library?” Baldwin dropped his briefcase in the nearest chair and came over to look at the research laid out in front of her. He pulled his tie free as he scanned over the documents looking for the brief. 

“He  _ told _ Razin that he needed to speak to the archivist at the Gonçalves collection, so where is her statement about that conversation?” Baldwin’s eyes narrowed and he started to sort and stack any document out of her reach. She continued, “What are you doing? Baldwin we need to find out what Fernando was searching the archives for that day.” He plucked the file she was holding for him to inspect out of her hands and gave her an appraising look. 

“ _ You _ need to go shower and change. We’re leaving soon for Cumbria, and for the love of God you will be eating a meal before we leave. I will pack up the research to take with us and call and follow up on the Archivist’s statement.” 

He kicked her chair away from the table gently sending it skittering a foot away from the and picked the back up forcing her to stand up. He dropped it from his grip as soon as she turned to look at him, both of them annoyed at the other. He grabbed her elbow gently and led her towards the hallway picking up the duffel bag for her. 

"Shower. Change. Then we can talk over  _ food _ ."

The shower, although welcome, made her feel a hundred times worse. Weariness set in her bones while standing under the hot stream of water, they ached as she pulled on a comfortable pair of pointe leggings and a knit top. She paused when she came back down, dressed for traveling, bag in hand, stopping on the last step feeling a loss of purpose. Livia gripped the hand rail tighter hoping it would impart some steadiness. 

She worried about Jason arriving to find her missing, she worried about Fernando, she worried about her mother coming back to a panicked Matthew. Part of her even worried for Matthew. She knew this wouldn't be easy on him. She closed her eyes to rest for a moment until she felt the cool gaze of a vampire on her. 

Baldwin eased the bag from her hand and disappeared. As much as she didn’t want to be in London anymore she knew they wouldn't go anywhere until she ate something. She tried to shake her tiredness off as she made her way to the kitchen. 

He came back as she was finishing up her first meal of the day. A rasher of bacon, new potatoes with crispy skin and scrambled eggs under silver had been waiting for her. She took a long drink of her orange juice and caught his attention. “I have a question.” His eyebrow arched as he looked at something on his phone. 

"How is it that you already know my clothing size, food preferences, all the other little things about me that  **all** of the family seemed to instantly know." 

He shot her a wry smile over the top of his phone, "There's an email, it gets sent between family staff. Fernando sent yours..." he trailed off and his shoulders dropped a fraction of an inch. "Before." 

He pocketed his mobile and let the silence hang for a moment. Livia would swear she heard a short relieved sigh from him as he observed her nearly empty plate. "Good. Let's go." 


	19. A Hidden Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldwin escorts Livia to the Lake District. Jason returns home.

They switched vehicles in a car park near Maidenhead, Livia slipping out of the back seat and into the front passenger seat of the idling Mercedes SUV. The blacked windows of the Bentley Mulsanne they had taken keeping her hidden but if Matthew had his network of drivers keeping an eye on the family he didn’t want Livia to be discovered. Control freak he was, it wasn’t unusual for Baldwin to occasionally drive himself to a meeting, and he was counting on his assistant who would maintain the route to Manchester to keep up the appearance of a business trip. A few days from now he would be seen in public under the pretenses he had been locked in negotiations. 

They rode the rest of the way without discussion, Baldwin was playing classical music over the speakers and Livia was engrossed in the stack of documents he had put in the passenger wheel well. She nearly drove him crazy with questions on the way out of the city, and he was desperate for some quiet. What the latest Knights were reporting back, what he suspected had happened, tidbits about the area and Fernando’s life there. He was happy enough to leave the passengers reading light on for the entirety of the trip if she would stop asking so many damn questions. 

She must have fallen asleep papers forgotten in her lap, she vaguely remembered stopping for petrol at least once. She only woke when Baldwin gently roused her, calling her name. They were parked in front of a gate, its impressive twenty foot arch dominating the windscreen. The attached two story gatehouse filled the passenger window. Livia yawned and fished her phone out of the console. Dialing a number, she waited a moment before typing a series of keys. The gate slowly rumbled open revealing a narrow hedge lined road. Baldwin drove cautiously, the fog was terrible this early in the morning with first light just about to peek over the horizon. As the hedges ended and a wider tree lined road followed, he caught a glimpse of the house. Nestled among old growth trees, and carefully tended but slightly wild looking landscaping surrounding it. The grey white façade glowed invitingly. Although large, no one would describe the main house as sprawling. It was also not a simple “cottage” as she had described the night before. Livia sat back with a contented sigh, “Welcome to  _ Fortuna Redux _ .” 

Baldwin pulled close to the three bay carriage house and stopped, gravel under tires giving way with a soft crunch. The carriage house matched the main house, grey white stone, darker quoin edges. However the smaller building showed obvious signs of modernization, possessing automatic roll away doors and solar panels on the roof. He wondered who the caretaker was in her ten year absence. 

When Livia opened the car door to leave he caught the scent of greenery, the hedges, trees, and the cold watery scent of a nearby lake. He watched as she approached the front door with a familiar grace. The dark blue door was nestled on the face of a tower that dominated the front façade of the building, its flagstone entryway spilling into the gravel of the drive. Two tall storeys with a gabled slate roof, the house was covered in large stately windows, three on each side of the entryway tower, their curtains currently closed. Baldwin imagined it at night, shades open the windows glowing against the blue black night, a beacon nestled in the rolling hills of Cumbria.

He took note of the seal set in the archway above the door, a bas relief of Fortuna herself. Globe at her feet, a ship's till in one hand and an artfully draped in a long flag. Below the seal olive branches were realistically carved into the lintel, bound in the middle by a ribbon of carved stone. Baldwin realized that this wasn’t just any safe location, this was her home. 

Livia opened an unobtrusive panel on the jam, Baldwin heard beeps and the quiet  _ whir click _ of the door unlocking. It was that noise that spurned him to action, leaving the driver's seat and fetching their luggage from the car. He quietly closed the door behind him as they entered. He didn’t need the sunrise to help him make out the details of the round foyer, but it did serve to cast everything in the room in a beautiful glow. 

A large round table featuring a vase of fresh dahlias and fresh lemon branches welcomed them, their cream color and pops of green standing out when compared to the light blue paint of the room. A wide staircase circled the tower wall leading upstairs, a bench custom built under it, pegs for coats hidden under hats and jackets on the wall. 

Her shoes clattered on the black and white tiled floor as she stretched, “Would you like the master, uncle...” He looked uncomfortable with her question. “Or maybe the gate house would be more to your liking? It would just take a couple hours to open.” 

He shook his head, “A guest room would suit me fine child.” She took her bag and his from his hands and set it on the bench. “Let me show you to the library. I assume you need to do some work?” 

She led him through the archway leading to the rest of the house. “The wine cellar is downstairs, you can access it through the kitchen. She pointed to the right but led him to the left hallway and pushed open a large pocket door on the wall. 

The entire left quarter of the house was the library. Fireplaces sat cold, their mesh screens folded nearly at their sides. The ceiling was impressively high, it’s wooden beams dark with age. In one corner a wrought iron spiral staircase led to a narrow lofted space with more shelves that circled the perimeter. Books and curios filled the room, he saw stories in every object. 

She pointed to the large table that dominated one sunny end of the room. “Make yourself at home.” Everything was draped in crisp white cloth and Baldwin wondered how long the house had been closed despite the fresh flowers in the entryway.

Distantly he heard a phone ringing, he set his bag down and pointed to the general vicinity of the sound. “Do you need to get that?” 

She listened for a moment and took off like a shot. While she took the stairs two at a time, he followed slowly taking the house in. It was obvious that the house was her private refuge. The art, the furniture all told her story. He found her in an office on the first floor taking quietly into a handset. 

She dropped it into its cradle with a clatter and watched as Baldwin took in the photos that decorated more bookshelves. She knew which ones he was pausing at. Famous scientists or politicians, taking in evidence of her history. 

“Marcus told me you were a time traveler, but…” he trailed off after picking up a photo of Livia and  Richard Feynman . Just the two of them framed by an arbor in a garden. Her arm looped through his, out for an afternoon stroll. Both of them wearing infectious smiles on their face, Baldwin could almost hear them laughing through the image. 

“Seeing it is still shocking.” She finished his statement for him coming alongside and touching Richard’s face fondly. “He was a complicated man, genius, had the temper of Zeus, womanizer. But history has never made any man look good when you scratch below the surface.” 

Baldwin wondered who else she was talking about. She must know of the family's history, being a party to every major conflict for thousands of years. He wondered if she applied the same lens to him. He wondered why the thought of it bothered him.

Baldwin set the photo down and turned to look at Livia. “Everything okay?” 

“Just the security company making sure someone was here. They thought it was an intruder using an old code. No need to rally Lancaster's Regiment if we can avoid it.” 

She sighed and redirected her attention to him. “Well, you should get to work and I should get to opening the house.” She left him standing there with a gentle pat to his elbow and he could hear her moving through the house. He turned to leave and paused to look at another photo, catching a glimpse of a younger Livia. The photo was grey green with age but in near perfect condition. She couldn’t have been older than twenty, her hair softly pulled back and curled. Livia dressed in an emblemless military uniform, it was a passport photo. The seriousness of her expresses somewhat undone by a small quirk at the corner of her mouth. He imagined that she was trying to hold back some sort of comment while the photo was being taken. As much as Baldwin wanted to explore more of her history through photos and books she’d collected, he did need to work. He could hear his mobile phone buzzing incessantly with calls and texts downstairs. 

He listened as she lit both fireplaces in the library. The comfort seemed odd since he didn’t need the warmth and he didn’t expect her to spend much time in the room. He shrugged it off as habit as he made his way downstairs.

She had been busier than just lighting fires while he had been thinking, she had removed the white draping from all the furniture, and set out a few wines on the sideboard for him. A fresh wineglass sitting beside it. The WiFi password was written on a sticky note and tacked for the middle of the table. She had either worked quickly for a warmblood or he had let time get away from him taking stock of her office.

Either way it would appear that Matthew’s daughter was better at hospitality in less than twenty-four hours than her father ever had been in 1500 years. He answered his phone and got to work. 

Several hours later he angrily tossed his phone on the table and listened for Livia, curious about what project she was undertaking now. Instead he was met with near silence. His eyes narrowed and he stood alarmed at the lack of movement. Indeed the house seemed preternaturally quiet and still. He pushed open the pocket door to the hallway and paused to listen again. Faintly he could hear her heartbeat and he let it guide him. 

He crossed the black and white tiled main hall wishing he had paid more attention to her whereabouts while he was working. More pocket doors were to his right they were pushed open revealing a formal dining room and a walk through storage room with their lights off, he smelled silver polish and china. 

He found the kitchen to his left. Sunk a few steps lower than the rest of the house it took up the entire back quarter of the house. Livia was taking after her mother, the two most important rooms in the house, a library and a kitchen. To the right a kitchen large enough to cook for a small army, its island, sinks and prep area all sat clean and ready to cook at a moment's notice. Grey blue walls, open shelves over a large farmers sink, crisp white everyday dining service visible. Cabinets he knew would be filled with equipment and foodstuffs, someone had not just kept an eye on the property but made it ready for her at a moments notice. In addition to a traditional range an Aga pumped out heat, making this room warmer than the rest of the house. Burning off any cold or humidity around it. 

The left was a comfortable living area that Baldwin instantly recognized as the heart of her home. In the outside corner was a wooden farmers table. Along the inside was a spacious Snug, plush chairs and couch gathered around a floor to ceiling fireplace. Its hearth was raised off the ground and what looked like nearly a half cord of wood stacked along the wall closest to it. 

And folded into one of the chairs was Livia, reading in front of the fire. The stack of documents tracing Fernando’s whereabouts on a table beside her. She had continued her research, hoping to glean some detail. Big band was coming from somewhere in the room, the brassy sound of  _ Beyond the Sea _ vibrating through the room.

Baldwin had turned to leave her in peace when she realized he was there. “Did we ever hear back from the archivist?” 

Baldwin shook his head, “On the drive up I received a call. She’s ‘gone missing’ apparently.” She made a noise of displeasure and set her documents aside, standing and stretching. Baldwin could hear her spine pop a few times with stiffness. “However.” She turned and perked up at hearing him continue. “We found some notes on her desk with Fernando’s handwriting, I’m having them imaged and sent to me.” 

She sighed, “Nothing about this makes sense. Fernando deep in the stacks in the morning. Stops on the side of the road in the afternoon, gets ambushed? Razin says Lorenzo was killed but there are no photos of that, blood loss at the scene but no bodies, the explanation doesn’t make sense. Nothing adds up Baldwin!” 

He saw her parents shining through in that moment, the singular focus and dedication to the task on hand. He tried to be reassuring, “I’ll hopefully have more info later tonight, you can look at it tomorrow morning.” She considered fighting with him but tiredness wore on her.

She nodded in acceptance and stoked the fire, throwing another log in. It shot fireworks of sparks as it hit the red coals. “Are you hungry? I’m sure I can whip up something you’d like.” 

He nearly laughed before realizing how earnest her question was, “No, I’m fine. I ate at the office before we set out. You should though.” He remembered how exhausted she seemed when he had come home yesterday, how her condition has not improved much. Remembering Diana trying to manage the twins, the house, and Matthew’s recovery after Chelm. Matthew had said nothing of her injuries in America, but he knew he deemed it serious enough to call Marcus for a consult. 

Baldwin watched as she lifted the boiling plate on the Aga and set the teakettle on it to heat. Turning back to him with a worried expression. “I can’t settle down, certainly can’t eat.” She started pulling down supplies for her drink, opening the fridge to find the cream, a tin of instant coffee from a cupboard. He intervened when he saw how badly her hand was trembling reaching for a spoon. His hand covered hers and he gently took the utensil from her. 

“I don’t think coffee is what you need right now, child.” She stood back as he put the cream away, and traded the instant coffee for some chamomile tea from the cupboard. 

“Did you open your uncle's gift?” She shook her head as he poured the steaming water into the mug and closed the insulating lid to the Aga. “Not yet. I can’t, not yet.” He sat the mug on the side table of her chair as they took a seat. She didn’t even look at it, instead she sat with her eyes unfocused, thinking. “Fernando raised me, and he’s missing. Hugh is calling to me through time apparently, and my timewalking is unpredictable at best right now. I’ve run away from the rest of my family, my father is losing himself in his own futile rage. And my mate doesn’t check his messages nearly enough.” There was an anguished fury in her last point, although they weren’t completely mated his absence was weighing heavily on her. 

Baldwin stood and stoked the fire, laying on a couple of logs to keep it going. Before sitting back down he handed her the mug of tea a silent encouragement to drink. Pressing into her hands directly. The contrast of the over warm mug on her hands with Baldwin’s clasped around hers was disconcerting. 

The entire situation annoyed him, he wanted to intervene but Hugh had made him promise to let everything happen without taking control of the situation. 

His brother's anger and lack of control infuriated him, the irony of being angry about another person's anger was not lost on him either. Although she was young, practically infantile in Vampire terms, Livia seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. He couldn’t imagine that she would be so irrational as to endanger herself. She had stayed hidden from them for over three hundred years, that alone was a credit to her skills. 

When Baldwin met Diana for the first time he realized that Hugh’s mystery woman was related to her. Even bloody and bruised from her ordeal with Satu he recognized her, he had been staring at Diana’s daughter for nearly a thousand years. The network of informants and watchful eyes he had across the world started looking for her again. But by then as soon as they had any leads to start following up on she was already lost to them in that time.

Forced to trust Livia he did the only thing he could, listen. “Tell me about your mate.” She smiled and for the first time since she appeared in the cold he could see her happy and not burdened by family history and her own unknown future. “You apparently know him uncle, Jason Shepard. I called him Jax Reynolds until he turned up at Miriam's.”

Baldwin sat back feeling every single one of his years for a heartbeat, guilt and shame coursing through his body. After Bertrands death Jason wanted nothing to do with his father's best friend or his family. Through the centuries he had tried to bring him back into the fold, to try and uphold the promise he had made to Philippe to help him whenever possible. But every attempt was rejected, even the ones through intermediaries. The only person in the family he held blameless was Gallowglass, keeping in regular contact with him. 

Questions about her history with him chased these memories, he suddenly needed wine. “How?” He started there. He brewed her another cup of tea while she started the story, blessedly he found several bottles of wine close at hand. 

She told him of their meeting, her work working as a spy with scientific expertise through parts of World War I and then being called back to service through World War II. How they would run into each other at the Home Office, her saving his ass more than once. The long undercover mission that led to more between them. 

She explained the waiting game they both played. Her knowing that eventually The Covenant would be set aside- her existence would prove it, and him knowing the full danger of the implications of their relationship never taking that last step, afraid for her safety. Eventually they would be able to be together, one day. She was going to continue doing what she had been doing, skipping through the future, looking for clues about why she couldn’t get back to her Mother and Father. 

She stared into the fire for a while, their conversation seemed to help settle her. He could smell her magic in the air as she was thinking, an occasional whiff of raspberries drifting by. Gallowglass had once told him about Diana’s large white table when putting the pieces together. He wondered what his niece saw. She went to wash her mug and put it in the drying rack coming back to refill his empty wine glass, and set the bottle close at hand. “I’ll knock down the fires before I go to bed.” As gently as he could, Baldwin caught her wrist. “Just go to bed child, I can take care of it.” 

* * *

  
  


The next night Livia woke when she heard the soft chiming of the security alert from her phone. She had to reach over to her nightstand for her phone fighting her robe to stretch her arm. Her side of the bed was buried under paperwork and books, her tablet and computer near her pillow. She had fallen asleep mid research on Jason’s side hoping that some of his scent would have lingered. She took one glance at the car on the video notification and flew down the main hall stairs, leaving doors clattering open in her wake. Jason barely turned the car off before he was standing in front of her. It only took a heartbeat more for him to pull her into his arms. His embrace was crushing for a moment until he got control of himself, he didn’t change his hold but carried her into the house and closed the door. 

After he breathed her in a few more times he set her down, reluctant to not feel her heartbeat against his body directly. Having to only listen. When Jason realized that someone else was in the house with them he put Livia behind him in anticipation of a fight. Baldwin was dressed casually, standing in the doorway to the rest of the ground floor. He was watching them cautiously. 

Livia stepped around Jason and pushed him back a step admonishing him gently. “He’s here to help, or at least not hinder.” She turned to look at her uncle with a small smile, he thought she was crazy for standing between two vampires that might come to blows but her mother had more than once used magic to hold him at bay. Baldwin had no doubt that Livia would do the same thing. 

Livia could feel Jason tense as Baldwin strode towards them, he took a deep breath and reached out for a handshake. 

“Lucius.” Her uncle shot him a venomous look but accepted his hand. “It’s good to see you Jason, it's been a long time. You both should get some rest.” He stopped to look pointedly at Livia. “I know you stayed up doing more research. You need to sleep.” 

He looked expectantly at Jason and Livia was annoyed at the overt paternalistic overtones of the statement. “I’ll sleep when I’m dead uncle.” 

“Then I’ll haunt you in the spirit world after my sister murders me for not taking care of you.” Livia was about to retort when Jason pulled her back against him and addressed her uncle. 

“She is allergic to sleep sometimes. We should go to bed  _ anaticula _ .” They both watched the fight go out of her as her energy to fight abandoned her. 

Silently he led her upstairs and had to stop her as she tried to clear off her side of the bed. She was exhausted, over stressed and overworked. He could smell her anxiety spiking as he in turn stopped her and sat her in one of the chairs near the cold fireplace. He finished organizing the mess, stacking it neatly on a credenza. 

She stared into the dark fireplace, her feelings all over the place. Jason left her, letting her think, this wasn’t the moment to try to hurry her along or try to get her to talk. He needed to shower, washing the stress of finding her missing from London and weariness from traveling for nearly 15 hours straight. Albeit with a vicious yelling match with her father stuck in there at some point. 

Dressed for bed he knelt down in front of her and caught her eye, leaning into her hand and closing his eyes when her warm fingers brushed a cowlick on his temple. “You’re really here?” She whispered while studying him. “You came back to me?” 

It was his turn to set her at ease and lead her to their bed, tugging off her robe. He got her to lay down, kneeling down to pull the duvet over her shoulders and stroke her hair back from her face. When he stood she misunderstood and sat upright. His heart ached as he realized that she was bond sick. She  _ was  _ half vampire and that part was finally catching up to all the stress she had been under. He had never understood why when they would reunite after a long absence it always took her a few days to settle, sleepless nights and a lack of appetite, until she seemed to return to normal. He had always thought it was general jitteriness or his own anxiety coloring his experience. But tonight was the worst he had ever seen her react, she seemed so fierce yet terribly uneasy and timid.

Something had shifted since she had returned and was cemented when she was injured. Captivity had stripped away her normal control. Her reactions were more primal now, her feelings closer to the surface. He stayed in her eye line, moving slowly so she could follow him. Her breathing grew strained the farther he went, but he wanted to get something from his jacket pocket before she fell asleep.    
  
He set the small velvet bag and book down on her nightstand but she still wouldn’t take her eyes off of him. Matthew had sent her rosary and prayer book with him, praying that Jason would find her first. When Jason had left he only asked that he somehow send word if she was found safe. 

Instead of trying to go to his side of the bed he nudged her over, pulling her firmly into his arms. She didn’t relax against him for a while, her breathing shallow until she drifted off. 

He texted Miriam once he was reassured she was asleep, he kept it short. A simple  _ “We’re safe”  _ knowing she would tell Matthew as soon as possible. Which considering how often she lost her phone could be awhile. He turned his phone off and closed his eyes. 

Livia stirred before the first light broke over the horizon. She had been restless all night seemingly chased by bad dreams. He had done his best to ease her sleep, kissing her forehead and whispering to her in French until she settled back down.

She gave him a quick peck before trying to leave their bed only to be stopped by Jason. “You need to take today off. People all over the world are looking for your uncle, you’re betraying no one by taking care of yourself for  _ one _ day.” He prepared for an argument, trying to gauge which would work the best against her. She surprised him when she nodded slightly, “Okay. I read a lot yesterday and I could use a day to digest. Baldwin said there was more info coming in, so I can wait for that.” 

Baldwin found them mid morning in the kitchen he thought he was having deja vu. Livia in her pj’s well after the sun had risen, but unlike two days ago the documents they had brought with them were still in their boxes and she had a half eaten plate of food in front of her. 

His car was already packed and he had appearances to maintain. “Child.” Jason watched from his station at the Aga, kettle near boiling. She went to stand and he tried to settle her down with a dismissive hand. “It’s good to see your spirits lifted.” She stood anyway and came to give him a hug. “Uncle, I would have been fine here by myself, but thank you. It was illuminating having you as a guest.” 

Baldwin returned the embrace and kissed each cheek, she knew the ulterior motive. One last way to check in on her, to assure himself that she wouldn’t fall over dead as soon as he left the Lake District. Jason came to say goodbye also, holding Livia to his side with one arm and clasping Baldwin’s with the other. 

They walked him out standing at the main door and waving to Baldwin as he departed. His last look at his niece was through the rear view mirror. Tucked securely against Jason as they held each other. Ready for their future.


	20. Reaching Into The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh's gift leads Livia into the past.

They spent the next few days doing research when they could, but mostly spent the hours together, alone. No family to entertain or be entertained by, no one worrying about her condition or health. The library table had been converted to a giant timeline and map of Fernando’s whereabouts in the hours before, and reports after his car was found with bullet holes and blood. Livia wondered when her heart wouldn’t seize seeing the photos, her worry for the man who raised her. 

More than that none of the facts were adding up about his disappearance. Fernando hadn’t been involved to her knowledge in anything risky or dangerous that would lead to an attack like this. There hadn’t been any sort of ransom demand, or any communication that would suggest someone was holding him. But they also hadn’t heard anything from any members of his household or him directly saying he was safe. He was just missing and for some reason they thought that her friend Enzo was dead. 

In the end Livia turned the hunt over to Jason, letting him work his international sources and connections. She had been out of the world for ten years, and as many favors as she was owed people had changed telephone numbers since then. She would focus on her uncle's gift and the secrets it might hold. Jason was ambivalent about the possibility of traveling into the past but supportive of whatever she decided. 

She studied the box for at least an hour before even touching it. Even the hint of magic in any object needed to be taken seriously. She had taken over her office to explore the gift. Clean white cotton table cloth, white acid free paper laid down over top of that. A ring light with a magnifying glass set into it was clamped to the table, a box of clean archival cotton gloves. This wasn’t her first time looking at an object magical or not.

She carefully took a small Teflon coated spatula and fitted it under the seal, it popped off with little resistance. When Livia picked it up to set it aside it crumbled into a fine powder, its age finally catching up with it. The lid lifted off with a quiet wood on wood scrape, The hinges had long ago degraded, allowing her to set the top aside completely. The entire thing smelled of fabric and beeswax, but on top was jewelry and loose stones. Larger ones still uncut their dull sheen promising untold beauty. The styles were what she expected, none of the pieces appeared newer than the 1300’s, but it was a mix of styles and cultures. Heavy gold chains tangled with Roman bracelets, Viking rings, and strands of pearls. She wondered how long he had been collecting pieces for her, setting items aside on his travels. She wondered if Fernando ever questioned his growing stash of women's jewelry throughout the years. 

She pulled out each piece, laying them one by one on the work surface. Towards the bottom Livia found where the distinctive smell was coming from. A heavy, fabric wrapped rectangle placed there. Touching it she focused on any emotions it might contain, seeing her own hand sketch something on a piece of foolscap with charcoal before the image dissolved away.

She unwrapped it carefully, they were heavy uniform tablets of solid gold, each maybe half a centimeter thick. They had been preserved in beeswax, dark with age. 

She picked one up carefully, afraid that the archival cotton gloves would cause it to slip and turned it over to look at the back. The beeswax was so old that it didn’t take much handling for it to flake off. The gold was bright, oxidation had never happened in the years between today and being placed in the box. She picked up a firm round horsehair brush and prodded the surface, more of the beeswax flaking off. 

She studied it for a moment before pulling her gloves off and taking a photo of the carving. At the bottom a date was carved  _ 1456 CE _ . Above it was carved a gentle curving arc from left bottom corner to top right. Along the way symbols, modern symbols for the planets, modern terminology for the common era, preservation and thought to last a thousand years. Someone in the past made sure the future would see these objects. 

Livia didn’t hesitate with the next small gold tablets, they weren’t going to fall apart with one wrong move. She put a clean pair of gloves on and used the round brush to flake the area where the next dates would be. They had been stacked in order.  _ 1456 CE, 1145 CE _ _ ,  _ _ 451 CE,  _ and  _ 87 BCE _ _. _ She put the dates together, looking at their span, the order dawned on her, the carving of the planets. Hugh had left her a map. But this one was tailored to her- not just a location, but a time. And based on the dates here all of them the same year Halley's comet was visible in the sky. 

She stood suddenly, the chair rolling back as she put the pieces together. She lifted her arm feeling a weight on her wrist, she could see threads of time connecting her to then. Fine gold filaments were tied to her. When she blinked the same gold threads were still attached to her, she felt their pull on her body out of this time. 

Jason appeared in the doorway worried about her reaction. He didn’t approach her immediately, the scent of magic on the air. “Duckling?” She reached a hand for him and he went to her. Holding her gently looking down over her shoulder at the items laid out on the table. He noticed the dates at the bottom of each tablet. 

“Well, at least I know retirement won’t be boring with you.” She pulled his arm tighter across her torso and let out an involuntary laugh. He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. 

After the contents of the box had been dusted, inventoried, and set aside Livia investigated the gold tablets further considering their meaning. She pulled her computer closer and started coding a new program to verify not only the time but also determine a location for each tablet. 

___

Hours later her computer notified her of a solution with a perfunctory ding. She had answers, but none of them made sense. She found Jason in the library, sitting in the same place that Baldwin had occupied just days before. Once they had decided to attack their problems from both sides, future and past Livia hoped that Jason’s fresh eyes would catch something she missed. 

He had spent the time pouring over the research Baldwin had gathered and Livia had started putting together, trying to piece together more of Fernando’s timeline. She leaned against the edge of the table waiting for Jason to finish typing his note. 

He turned and set a hand on her knee, she looked younger in the afternoon light, more unsure of herself. “I think I need to talk to my dad, but…” She trailed off not knowing what else to say, Jason squeezed reassuringly. 

They had heard from Miriam the evening after he arrived. A simple “Stay safe, don’t do anything dumb.” By now Matthew had to know she was safe and with Jason. 

“Your father would love to hear from you, no matter how mad you are or whatever hard questions you need to ask. That’s why he sent your rosary and book with me, he knew he wouldn’t be the one to find you.” Livia felt guilt wash over her, knowing that a vampire's instincts weren’t a choice and that the blood rage her father had made his reactions even more volatile and instinctual. 

Jason pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. “For what it’s worth, when he realized he took away your choice, and that's why you left- he was consumed with regret.” 

Livia sighed a little hearing that, worried that her departure might ruin the tenuous reconciliation with her parents. She laid her free hand on top of his, “You say that with the wisdom of a father.” 

He stood and kissed her lips softly, “Well, I used to be one.” His voice was quiet with a sardonic tinge. Jason tried to move away but she stopped him rocking him back on his heels a little. “You’re always a father Jason, that doesn’t change if you lose a child.” 

His brow furrowed, his dubious feelings about her statement apparent in his expression. He had talked about his children before, not often but occasionally in an unguarded moment. A memory or an occasional anniversary loosening his lips. They had both kept the parts of their lives before their meeting so closely guarded at times. 

All of them had died hundreds and hundreds of years ago. She knew Jason missed the feeling of family, of a pack. His work as a spy kept him isolated for years at a time. Their arrangement of “together when we can” was finally more permanent, which meant more conversations about their future soon. 

Reaching behind her, he grabbed his tablet and handed it to her. “I’m going to go start dinner, go video chat with your dad.” He left her in the library more questions than answers in his wake.

Livia reviewed her notes one last time, steeling herself for the conversation that might happen. Chasing worry with anxiety. She hesitated before touching his video icon, sending a silent prayer into the universe. Matthew answered before the first ring finished, he was sitting at his desk in Clairmont House. “Jason where’s Livi-'' he stopped seeing her. He changed his line of inquiry immediately. “Where’s Jason? Are you okay?” 

She nodded. “He’s cooking me dinner dad. I’m home, we’re safe.” 

His eyes seemed to scrutinize every pixel of her image. “You’re not in Seville, the light is wrong.” He seemed to stop himself from questioning her more, staring at her for a few seconds. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I trapped you. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry I put you in that position.” 

His hair was unkempt, he may have combed it that morning but Livia knew he had spent the rest of the day raking his hands through it in stress. It stuck up in odd areas and his usually pristine button front dress shirt seemed rumpled around the shoulders. 

“Thank you dad, I know my reaction may have seemed…” She shrugged at a loss for words. 

“Your reaction was understandable. I would have…  _ I  _ wouldn’t have stayed Livia. I’m sorry.” 

She nodded at his words, accepting his apology. “Mom?” She felt her brow furrow, hesitant to ask. 

Matthew leaned forward again understanding the unasked questions. “She came home from Italy early. She was… apoplectic.” 

“You don’t look worse for wear. Vampires  _ are  _ resilient.” He smiled a little, “She’s worried for you, especially with Fernando missing.” 

Livia leaned forward interested in any news he might have. “Anything new?” 

“The only good update I have is that the news of Enzo’s death may have been premature.” 

She nodded, “The blood loss on the scene was massive but survivable if a vampire had intervention fast enough and Fernando would have done everything in his power to save him.” 

Matthew nodded and anxiously shuffled papers around. “Someone’s been keeping you up to date?” 

She sighed and let her spine relax, slouching into her desk chair. “Oh, it’s been an adventure. I went to Baldwin for sanctuary.” 

Livia watched as his hackles seemed to rise. “When you calm down you’ll realize that he was the only family member I was safe with, and you’ll forgive him. He kept me safe and kept me safe knowing you’re not likely to forgive him anytime soon. Turns out helping me was fulfilling a promise to Hugh.”

Her words seemed to choke him, his throat working silently. He just nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. His anger at his least liked brother suffocating under the regard for his favorite. He took a long pull from his wine glass, steadying himself. “I don’t know what to think, much less say knowing that.” 

Livia nodded, “It took me by surprise as well but Baldwin was, kind, Dad. He took  _ good  _ care of me. But since then, I feel every second of time. Every heartbeat, every day. It’s slipping through my grasp and... ” Livia closed her eyes against the feelings that crested in her, calming herself. When she opened her eyes Matthew had reached out to touch his screen she could feel his need to comfort her. She sniffed and cleared her throat. 

“I need to ask you some questions about family history. Hugh left me a gift and I don’t exactly know what he needs.” Matthew sat back in his chair, “Of course.” Livia nervously fidgeted with something on her own desk. “I know vampires don’t tell tales, I’m just looking for… you knew him.” 

He nodded, “I’ll do anything to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who leaves kudos and comments :) It means a lot to me and I'm reading every single one. I'm working on writing this chapter by chapter and it's been such fun bringing it to life. Not bad for a thought experiment turned into my first fic TBH. Feel free to drop any comments or questions. 
> 
> ETA- I also have a playlist I tinker with while writing this fic if anyone is interested.


	21. History Takes Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation about the future. A father and daughter reunion. A surprise visitor with news, and a warning.

When Livia woke Jason wasn’t in bed with her, his side was rumpled and cold. Well, _colder_ than usual. She pulled on her dressing gown and yawned, sleep still weighing on her. Dawn was hours away. She didn’t call out or search for him, instead she let the compass in her soul that always guided them back to each other. 

She found him sitting in the basement, the small smoking lounge next to the wine cellar. The heavy leather furniture and paintings of hunting dogs was never to her tastes but the remodeling designer demanded one be put in lest it be a scandal. There were still oil lamps set around the room, their only use was the seasonal test ensuring that they would be operational if needed. Indeed the only times she used the room was the occasional tornado warning, a rarity for England but not unheard of. 

It was also the farthest point from their bedroom indoors, Jason was going to great lengths to not burden her with this. Her eyes narrowed in concern, it was rare he didn’t take the opportunity to pass time in bed with her. 

He startled when she sunk her fingers into the shorter hairs on the back of his head. He jerked upright and she noticed how hunched over his posture was. She froze, no vampire liked being surprised in the middle of the night, they were forever unaccustomed to it. If he was distracted enough to not realize she had left their bed then he was well and deep in his thoughts. 

She took a step closer only to be pulled towards him and gently swept into his lap. She felt a slipper pop off her foot and clatter to the ground. Livia tucked her head into his neck breathing in the scent of fir and mulberry, grounding herself in the feeling of his body against hers. 

“I missed you.” His arms tightened a fraction and he buried his face in her hair as he spoke. Instead of chiding him about who left their bed first Livia settled her body across his, relaxing into his embrace. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

He didn’t speak for awhile, when he did his tone was hesitant and guarded. “I was thinking about family, about children.”

Livia kicked her other slipper off and curled against him tighter and hummed. “We’ve never talked about it.” 

He chuffed in response, a sardonic laugh dying before it formed. “What was our life? What was mine? That’s not the environment for a child, or a newborn vampire.” 

The mantle clock ticked loudly in the room, each second settling over them like a question. Demanding to be answered, _tick. Tick._ _Tick._

“And now?” She felt her body involuntarily tense not knowing how he’d answer. “It looks like our life of adventure isn’t over yet _anaticula_. We’re going into the past, track down some family history, and if we’re lucky there’s some wine in the 1100’s that is just magnifique.” She didn’t give him the laugh he was trying to seduce out of her but it did ease her a little.

“And when we come back?” He tugged on the hair tie holding her messy bun up. Her curls slipped free and spilled over his shoulder. His fingers ran through it tenderly, his voice was quiet but resolved. “I don’t want to delay any more plans with you, ever. I want Christmases, I want birthdays and anniversaries. I wanna marry you in a big stupid dress.” 

Livia kissed the small soft area behind his ear trying to ease his tension. Thinking about his words, she smiled into his neck. “I don’t know if you have the figure for a ballgown but I would love to marry you no matter what you wear.” 

His hand stilled in her hair, “You’re the worst. But if it meant never having to part with you again I would get married in an Easter Bunny suit.”

Her laughter was cut off as he shifted to kiss her slow and deep his hand curling around her ribs. Looking down at her, he gave her a dazzling smile and a shake of his head. “I’ve chased you through time Ms. Hughes, I’ll be quite happy when I can chase you through the house.” 

They sat in silence for a little while both knowing neither of them answered the question. He settled his hand over hers, pressing it to his chest. “I would love to have a family with you Livia, no matter what that looks like.” 

She knew without asking who he would want to make a vampire, their friend and colleague Dev. They had met on a mission several years before her disappearance and he was an instant friend and trusted companion. Something fluttered in her back as a memory of the future came to her. Seeing it clearly, Jason and Dev laughing as they came in from hunting. 

Shaking snow out of their hair and grabbing handfuls of Great Aunt Em’s spiced nuts. She could see him rocking a child to sleep, humming some ancient lullaby. Tried to imagine what having a warmblooded child would be like for them to raise, how protective he would be of something so fragile as an infant. 

“I think I want to be a mom. No matter their age, doling out wisdom and unconditional love. Complicated feelings of my own childhood aside, I can see us with a family.” 

Still holding her he stood from the deep leather armchair, pressing a kiss on her forehead before gently setting her on her feet. “Then that settles it. We’re already a family, you and I, we’ll think about expanding when we come back.” He held her hand while she toed into her slippers, happy to escort her to bed again. 

* * *

“We don’t even know if you can go that far back safely!” Diana and Jason shared a glance between them as Livia and Matthew argued. Her parents had arrived at Fortuna Redux several days ago bringing a car filled with journals and folios of letters, everything they could lay their hands on about Hugh’s life in the times he had put on the tablets. 

“What did you think I was asking you to do by bringing me this information?!” Jason leaned forward to interject only to be pushed back a little by a breeze. He looked over at Diana on the opposite end of the couch, she shook her head a little. 

“I _thought_ you would be reasonable and not run headlong into danger.” Father and daughter both flung themselves into chairs in front of the fire, glaring at each other. 

Matthew turned to Jason, “You _cannot_ think this is a good plan?” 

Livia shook her finger at Matthew, “Don’t go to my husband because you can’t make an argument that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black.” 

He shrunk in the chair and gestured to the heavens. “ _Je suis au bout de ma vie._ ” Livia rolled her eyes at his histrionic pronouncement. 

She was about to start arguing again when her phone chimed. She looked at it frowning, “Dad did you tell anyone where you were going? Did you tell Baldwin?” Both vampires were instantly defensive with that question. 

“No we said we were going to Woodstock.” His voice was tight as he moved faster than necessary to stand watch at a window. Jason and Diana also seemed to be more alert but not as worried as Matthew. 

Livia sat thinking for a moment trying to puzzle through the mystery. “When the house is open the caretakers know not to come, the only other person with an access code is…” She trailed off as hope sprang in her eyes. 

She dropped her phone and started towards the front door, Jason caught up with her in the foyer stopping her. “Who has the other code, duckling? 

Her hands landed on his chest, she was trembling. “Fernando.” 

Instead of the sleek, classic Aston Martin Fernando used while in England she heard the _whump whump whump_ of a large motorcycle. Livia tried not to despair seeing Gallowglass instead of her uncle, a sinking in her chest forming at his arrival. Jason picked up on her emotions and lent his support by standing behind her, letting her lean gently against him. 

She had forgotten how large her cousin was, even sitting on the bike his height still rivaled hers. His blonde hair was wind whipped and his mood was imperceptible behind his mirrored sunglasses. 

The others went to greet him. Diana was first, tackling him with a hug before he had swung off the large touring Harley. The men were patient, waiting until he had stood and shook off the stiffness that was brought on by hours of riding. The greeting was similar for both of them. Matthew gripped his forearm, his face breaking into a wide smile exchanging words. Jason left his position behind her with a reassuring squeeze. Forearm to forearm they pulled each other into a bone crushing hug. Livia closed her eyes at the scene and tried not to let emotion swallow her. 

He was Hugh's' son, Fernando’s stepson, Baldwin had picked him to honor Hugh's last request if he was unavailable. Had he come to give answers to the past or the present. She could feel time tangling around them in the frigid November air, she tried to take a step forward getting caught on the blue and amber threads that rooted her to the spot. When she opened her witches eye and looked down they coiled around her feet, snakes made of magic holding her back. Snapping and twisting at her heels. Strands of gold shot through them, heavy and immovable. 

Gallowglass looked between her and Jason who gave a small nod. Her cousin approached cautiously, tugging off leather gloves. His large hands settled on her shoulders gently, belying their size and strength. She forced herself to look up at him preparing herself for the worst.

“They’re both alive.” The news felt like dry land after weeks at sea. She doubled over in relief taking gulping breaths. Gallowglass shifted to hold her in a gentle hug, his hand soothing her spine. “There, there lass. It’s okay.” 

Her head started swimming with questions but was stopped by Gallowglass. “We’ll get into it, but you must be freezing.” 

She had run out without slipping on a cardigan let alone a jacket. The addition of warmbloods into the de Clermont family had made all of them more aware of life’s frailty. Matthew corralled them into the house, shooing them all into the kitchen so he could make tea for Diana and coffee for Livia. Jason fetched a bottle of good scotch from the drawing room and poured himself and Gallowglass a tumbler of the amber liquid. 

Livia sat in her usual chair in front of the fire, all of the tension that fear had suffused into her body fled and left her feeling jelly limbed and tired.

Gallowglass carried over a chair from the large farm table in the corner and sat in front of Livia wanting to give this news face to face. “First of all, Enzo is alive and recovering in Utrera, the other two-” Livia interrupted him getting worried again, “Two?” 

He nodded and held up a hand to slow her down. “The archivist left with Fernando, that's who the shooter was aiming for. Enzo pushed her out of the way and took the bullet for her, that's why the car ended up in the ditch. Last I saw them was in Algiers. Fernando made contact with me there, they’re safe. They’re doing research.” 

“About me?” Her voice was worried, she wished her family didn’t have to go to these lengths for her. Gallowglass nodded, “And Hugh. They’re looking for a leak. Both in the past and now.” 

In her mind Livia started trying to fit these new pieces of information into her understanding of recent events. “The photo, sent to Grandma Sarah when I arrived?” Gallowglass noticed the scent of raspberries and burnt metal waft through the room as she thought. 

“But there’s more?” Her voice was quiet but sure. Gallowglass looked at Diana who leaned forward realizing the connection. 

“Ten years ago. Someone was feeding Benjamin information about the movements of the family, and the knights.” Matthew delivered their drinks and stoked the fire staying, silent on this new piece of information. 

“Fernando sends his love and says he’ll see you on the other side.” He pulled a gold cable chain out from his pocket, freely sliding on its length was a ring. 

“No.” Her tone was forceful and instantly put Matthew and Jason on edge. Diana looked at the object with interest wondering what could make her daughter react like that. 

“Eric, no.” This time there was a pleading tone in it and her hands gripped her elbows not wanting to touch the necklace.

His face softened, few in the family dared call him anything than Gallowglass. He was the last of his kind and the term was hardly known now let alone used. Calling him Eric was something she must have picked up from Fernando, as it was Hughs favorite of his names. 

“He said he doesn’t know why you have to go back. But you have to finish this chapter. He’ll do what he can here.” 

Livia had seen that necklace her entire life, Fernando was almost always wearing it or carrying it in his pocket. His ring, a promise between himself and Hugh. The chain was solid gold, long enough to not need a clasp but slip over the head. The first chain had been made for the ring shortly after Hugh's death, a memento of their life. It had been remade a few times since, always on an endless length of gold chain. Hugh had a matching ring, it was never recovered from the stake he was burnt at by the French King. 

How many hours had she sat on Fernando’s lap as a child holding onto it for comfort after a bad dream. He would tell her of their adventures, or for the hundredth time explain the rings design. The top was an IX monogram. An early Christogram symbolizing the Greek letters iota and chi. 

There was personalization on the shoulders of the ring. One side featured a split bitter orange, a wedge laying in front of it, the other side was a pomegranate halved, its seeds spilling out. A memory came to her asking what Hugh smelled like. She watched Fernando’s eyes close as if he could remember it accurately enough he would smell it once more. “Ripe sweet pomegranate and Lebanon cedar.” 

The gallery view of the ring had a small Latin inscription from Genesis “fiat lux”. _Let there be light_ and the other side was a small lantern carved to look like it was alight. Three rays coming from it- Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. The lantern would later be integrated into the seal for the Knights of Lazarus. 

Gallowglass pressed into her hands gently. “You know the family password, and with this he won't be able to deny you.” 

Livia pulled her feet up into the chair, tucking herself into the corner while she gripped the necklace. The weight of her family’s history was in her hands, a precious burden. 

Gallowglass looked at Diana and then Matthew trying to gauge their reaction. “He asked me to tell you that ten years ago may have just been the midgame.” 

Matthew swore quietly. “I thought we patched all the vulnerabilities we had then.” He stood behind Diana and settled his hands on her chair, quietly protective of his mate even while safe in Livia’s kitchen.

Diana shook her head, “We chased everything down we could, especially in the early days of your recovery, but something must have been missed. If they’ve remained hidden since before Hugh was killed, ten years is nothing to go underground for.”

Jason gently took the necklace from Livia's hands, examining it for a moment before slipping it over her head with a kiss to her hair. “I’ll get a war room set up, wouldn’t be the first time we planned a campaign in this house.”

She gave him a knowing smile and took a sip of her coffee before standing. “Let’s get to work.”


	22. Planning for the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters in the present get settled before they leave.

As much as Matthew tried to slow down their research and preparation for the past- Livia’s insistence that it be settled before December pressed the entire family into action. She made it abundantly clear that she intended to leave as soon as possible no matter how well prepared Matthew “felt”. 

True to his word Jason converted the house into a wartime office, pulling Dev into the action who gladly sent along a mobile command center to be set up in her drawing room. Alerts dinged endlessly as multiple intelligence organizations were tasked with gathering and sending data back to them. Gallowglass departed for parts unknown shortly after he arrived, spending less than twenty-four hours with them. By necessity no one knew his next plans but he was sent with all of the respect Matthew had and all the love that Diana and Livia possessed. 

Matthew’s days as spymaster came back naturally, sifting through endless amounts of data to map connections and highlight moments of interest. Instead of a spider web of string and tacked handwritten notes like he used in the past everything was laid out in a computer program by Jason. His talent for data acquisition and prioritization became useful again. The application allowed for instant call up of not only notes and any associated media that was tagged in the metadata as relating. 

Her perpetually unused dining room was turned into a conference room of sorts, but more often the table was covered in maps both historical and modern. Meals were instead taken in the kitchen around the large farm table, everyone pitching in for cooking and cleanup. 

Livia threw herself into reading her uncle's letters and notes, she could either be found in front of the kitchen fireplace or studying maps to track Hugh’s movements through time. She took pages and pages of notes trying to cement her knowledge before having to leave it behind. Diana’s skills as a historian were put to work, constantly writing out a translation or citing the meaning of a lost word. Livia, more accustomed to reading math equations than ancient cursive handwriting gladly accepted the help. Matthew would walk into their kitchen lair, the scent of their magic drifting through the room while the women silently worked, passing a scrap of paper here or a folio there. 

Jason had to coax her to bed at night, finding that her usual schedule was not enough to distract her from her singular anxiety around researching her uncle. Instead he took a page from Baldwin’s practice, gently pulling materials out of her hands and marking her place. A few evenings he found her asleep in her chair by a dying fire. Concerned that her tired body won over her overactive mind, but happy enough to gently rouse her or carry her to bed himself. 

She only fought him one night, wanting to stay up later to continue her research. She had found annotations written into the margins of a letter that had been sent between Baldwin and Hugh. She lost the argument when Jason swung her over his shoulder and carried her to bed, chiding her the entire way about warmbloods needing rest and threatening a more watchful eye at her condition. 

Two weeks after he had brought her to Fortuna Redux, Baldwin returned. Both Diana and Livia were prepared for a fight or at least an argument between him and Matthew, however their reunion was stilted but peaceful. He brought more folios for Livia to read and research, mostly from his own collection and a few from Godfrey’s archives. He was interested in the research being conducted in the drawing room, happy to have Matthew running point on this newest de Clermont mystery. 

If Livia had more time, more energy, she would be fascinated by the way the de Clermont family pulled together under trying times. A threat to one of them was a threat to the entire family, and that would not stand. Thousands of years of fights and animosity instantly set aside for the task at hand. Even Verin sent dispatches back worried that the threat would be uncontainable having gone unsuspected so long. 

Baldwin also brought gifts. Hearing that she was intending to step into the past, Ysabeau had enlisted Marthe and Victorie into producing items for her to wear. Livia wasn’t bound by Diana’s requirement of holding objects to timewalk meant she could also carry more things from the present. The women however had stuck to the bare necessities she needed, not relying on Jason to know woman's fashion. Everything was made by hand and they spared no expense or detail in the production.

A linen chemise, indigo blue kirtle with long sleeves that attached with lacing at the shoulders, handmade shoes and hand knit stockings with ribbons, and a long cloak trimmed in fur. The last thing she opened was a small wooden box finding a letter from her grandmother on top. Directly underneath was a cloak pin shaped like an ouroboros, the family sigil. The gate for the sharp pin cleverly hidden where the tail would go into the snake's mouth, bright rubies were placed for the eyes. They had even raided the family coffers finding assortments of gold measures and jewelry for her to carry; they rattled in the wooden box even while secured in the small cloth pockets that would be tied at her waist under her skirts. Her grandmother's letter sent her forward to her journey with strict instructions to return, and the love of all the de Clermont women. 

They assumed she would supplement with other pieces where she was going but they had learned from sending Diana back in just a night rail and Matthew in a shirt and breeches and wanted her to be better prepared. Baldwin for his part had brought much more practical items, a lightweight chainmail tunic fitted for a woman's body and a Roman pugio in a calf sheath. He had presented them to her without fanfare, just passing along the bare necessities of the time. 

Before he left Baldwin requested a private word with his niece, words free from over curious vampire ears or magical amplification. He offered her his arm and they walked the grounds. Ending their stroll at the door to his car, a firm embrace as he whispered one last thing in her ear before placing a kiss on each cheek. She shook as she warmed herself in front of the fire, but no one thought it was due to a chill in her bones. 

Jason found her near the end of November on the small balcony she had installed on the roof to hold a telescope. Even with the heaters that lined the deck it was freezing, and her breath curled around her face every time she breathed. She had wrapped herself in his old bomber jacket tucking her unruly hair under a watch cap. He studied her as she made notes on a small clipboard before peering through the viewfinder again, giving a small smile at whatever it contained. 

He waited until she stood to wrap his arms around her finding that soft patch of skin behind her ear that he always smelled so distinctly like her. These days it smelled like raspberries and faintly of gunpowder. Jason closed his eyes taking comfort in her body against his. She settled against him with a shiver and he felt her mood turn serious as they stood silently together in the night air. 

“It’s your last chance to request shore leave sailor.” She turned into his arms and he resisted the urge to respond or make a joke. 

“What are you doing up here duckling?” She gripped onto him a little tighter and sighed before answering. “I was looking at the Pleiades.” He leaned back to look down at her, her eyes were closed, head resting against his shoulder. 

“One of my  _ many  _ names comes from one of the stars, Mom told me the name was given to her in a dream before I was born.” She hummed as his hand wandered up and down her back gently massaging a knot that had formed in all her sitting. “Pleiades calling her home. Seven Sisters, she hears her distant Sisters.” Her voice was quiet in the crisp air. 

“You’re quoting me Jimmy Buffet?” He looked up to the collection of stars, able to make out nine distinct stars that made up some of the cluster. 

She left his embrace and tucked her hands into the pockets of his jacket. She started speaking slowly, her voice full of question and nervousness. “I know the promises we’ve made to each other but… You could die, we could get separated and you’d be lost. I could die and leave you stuck there.” He took a step forward to hug her again, needing to reassure her of his resolve but stopped as she held up a hand. He saw similarities of her family, the measured way she tried to present difficult things.

“I may get us there and not be able to get us back. A thousand things could go wrong, and it’s not lost on me that we’re not completely mated. If you’re not  _ absolutely _ sure Jax…” She trailed off not able to finish her statement.

The blood drained from his face as his posture stiffened, she knew more about vampire mating habits than she had let on in years past. Even though he would choose her life over his own a thousand times it was true that their relationship wasn’t sealed. An emotion passed over her face and it looked a lot like a flicker of self doubt, and he couldn’t stand it. 

He closed the distance between them and pressed his body against hers hoping she would soften, that she would wrap her arms around him and that his touch would burn that flicker of emotion out of her body. “You’re already sacrificing so much for me, and if there is a _scintilla_ …” His lips slanted over hers, a scorching kiss silencing her words. She gasped in relief as she opened her mouth to explore his, reaching up to pull him closer. 

He poured everything of himself into that kiss. All of the fear and longing he felt while she was missing, their century of knowing each other, the times he had saved her life or she had saved his. He gripped at her waist to steady himself and with another heartbeat bombarded her with all his hope, all his love, the joy of her returning, and all his desire. She swayed a little in his arms and he tried to remember the last time she had breathed. 

They pushed away from each other at the same time, both dazed and blinking. She tried to take a step back and her foot caught on the tripod steadying herself on the railing of the deck as she gulped air. 

Jason's finger jabbed at the ground as he spat out his next words. “The only reason I haven’t destroyed both of our cellphones and chartered a plane to parts unknown was because…” He took a breath as his anger softened, looking at her flushed cheeks and heaving shoulders. Desperately trying not to imagine her looking like that naked in his bed. 

“Because you needed... you needed to find peace with them, and then everything happened." His hands scrubbed over his face in frustration. "But when we come back, I swear to god Eliza.” He used the name he first knew her as, the name she had when he fell in love with her. 

She took a step forward, “It’s not…” her voice hitched “It’s not doubt?” 

In that moment, with that question, Jason wanted to throttle her father. He knew the Matthew that was downstairs in the drawing room wasn’t the one who had to make the decision to send Livia away, he even knew that with stakes as high as his child's life he might have made the same decision. But a moment like this when he realized how alone she had been for her life, how isolated, made him hot white with rage. 

She was half vampire and Matthew had denied her the solace of being raised in a pack, the safety of love and family. Being half vampire also meant that the chemical and biological imperative of mating would be altered in unquantifiable ways. Just one of these elements would have had a profound effect on her life but both of these being at play needed to be handled maybe as vigilantly as Matthew’s blood sickness. 

Jason remembered when he arrived at the house, the way she reacted. How lost and adrift she had seemed. Even their conversation a few days ago about children and family hadn’t dispelled her fears and when these feelings started to conflict with her feelings and fears about going into the past, her unspoken fear of losing him, it fueled this moment between them. 

He pulled her into his arms, “It’s not doubt, my love. It’s not fear, or hesitation. Not in us, not in our strength and if I need to remind you of that daily or hourly I will. After you go to bed each night I stay up with Matthew and he quizzes me on medical risks we may encounter. How to set a bone, what diseases are waterborne, what plants are dangerous to eat or cook with.” Her hands gripped him a little tighter and she burrowed her face into his neck listening to his confession. 

“I have the same fears as you. If I died, my hope would be that you would find family, and they’ll take care of you until you can return to whenever you feel safest. If you died I would continue on until I could come back and tell Fernando what happened, tell your parents. They shouldn’t have to live with that question. It’s the only way I could hope to honor you.” His voice sounded pained at the barest mention of her death, a strangled anger and sadness that came out quietly between them.

She stayed silent at his words, instead focusing on his slow heartbeat to calm her own. Jason shifted a little to look up at the Pleiades again, wondering if they would look the same in the past. Trying to remember what they looked like in his past, did he ever notice them? 

He lost time standing there considering their future, he lost count of her heartbeats after a thousand. His entire world was in his arms, his future resting against him and no matter when they were they’d be together. As he stood thinking she dosed in his arms the few tears she shed drying on her cheeks. Tonight they were both safe and still in the present. He gently picked her up and carried her downstairs to their bedroom, tonight's lesson with Matthew could wait a night.

* * *

Over the next few days they settled their affairs. New wills were drawn up for both of them, access to her accounts was given to Hamish as a trustee in case she wouldn’t return. For his part Jason settled the majority of his estate to Livia in the event of his death, some properties and mementos were set aside for Miriam and Phoebe. 

Diana conspired to bring both of them a few family members to send them off, arranging for Marcus, Phoebe, and Miriam to visit before they departed. Diana timewalked herself to fetch Miriam, it was faster than a flight across the Atlantic. Jason was happy to see his step sister again and watching Livia interact with her brother was a newfound joy. Her ability to naturally fit into a large family gave him hope that her fears had truly been eased by their late night conversation. 

He and Miriam took a long walk after the meal was finished, it was the middle of the night when they returned. Her last words were clear, “I hate goodbyes so I'll just say- Come back or I’ll come find you and kill you myself.” With a final tight hug Diana took her back to America. 

When he climbed into their bed that night, gently pulling Livia into his arms, Jason knew he was home. Wherever she was, was home.


End file.
